Rurouni Karel
by elven-girl10
Summary: The Story of Karel, a rurouni wanderer with a vow to not kill. Based off the manga series, Rurouni Kenshin. Hope you enjoy, please read and review, consructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. Chapter 29 Combat: Arrival of Sword Hunter Sain
1. The Swordsman of Legend

Elvengirl10: Hi all, I'm back again with another crossover fic. This time with my all time favorite anime series, Rurouni Kenshin.

Sain: And I'm here don't forget.

Elvengirl10: How could I forget you? We're partners. Oh, and before I forget, this particular fic is based off of the manga of Rurouni Kenshin as opposed to the anime, so if you notice a few differences, that's why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Rurouni Kenshin, although I would like to.

**Also, I am very very aware that this first part of this story follows the Kenshin manga very closely. It has been brought to my attention that this is essentially Kenshin with Fire Emblem Characters, not what I'm going for. As a result, I am keeping many Fire Emblem relationships and what not...unfortunetly, alot of them come in the Kyoto arc which is a long way from here. So please bear with me**.

* * *

**Cast:**

Himura Kenshin: Karel

Kamiya Kaoru: Lyn

Hiruma Keihei: Lundgren

Hiruma Gohei: Laus.

* * *

_One hundred forty years ago, with the coming of the "Black Ships", there arose a warrior called the Sword Demon. Felling men with his blood stained blade, he closed the turbulent Bakamatsu era and slashed open the age of Meijii. Then, he vanished, and with the flow of years, became a legend. In the eleventh year of Meiji, in the middle of Tokyo, this tale beings..._

The traveller wandered the streets of Tokyo, looking for a place to stay, and completely unaware that he was being followed.

"I've finally caught you Sword Demon!" came a voice. The traveller turned around, only to see a young woman with long green hair rushing at him, bokuto raised.

"Oro?" he gasped and jumped out of the way, only to crash into some nearby boxes and buckets.

"This is the Sword Demon? What a klutz," the woman remarked, shocked at the clumsiness of the alleged murderer.

"I believe you are mistaken, I am but a rurouni that I am," smiled the traveller. The girl now got a better look at the man she had accused of being the Sword Demon. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore clothing similar to what a samurai might wear, and had a katana at his side.

"Then..then how do you explain that katana?" she exclaimed, " katana were outlawed."

"Well, I don' t think I could kill many with this," said the rurouni, holding out the katana. The girl drew it out and stared at it in shock.

"This is a reverse-blade woa dao," she gasped.

"So, I have proven my innocence," said the rurouni, getting up and dusting himself off.

"The blade isn's even scratched. It's hardly been used, if ever," the girl mumbled to herself, "But that still doesn't explain why you're carrying one."

"Well...I..um..."

FWEE! FWEE! FWEE!

"I've got to go!" The girl ran off, tossing the sword.

"Something is definetly happening," mumbled the rurouni, catching the sword in the sheath.

* * *

"Weak! You're all weak!" yelled the giant of a man, swinging his katana and injuring another police officer. 

"This man is so strong..." the officer remarked, "He must be the legendary Sword Demon."

"This is it Sword Demon!" yelled the woman, leaping up for an attack. The giant turned around, bringing his katana with him. The woman's leap carried her over to the wall, where the large wound in her shoulder opened.

"Heheheh... Time to say goodbye, girlie..." The giant raised his sword and was about to bring it down in a killing stroke, when the rurouni dove in, saving the girl,

"Huh?...Rurouni..." The girl began. The giant turned to run.

"I am the Sword Demon. I use Kamiya-kashin ryu!" he called back as he ran off. The girl tried to go after him. The rurouni stopped her.

"Running with a wound as bad as that can be fatal, that it can," he stated.

"But I have to stop him. I'm the assistant master of Kamiya-kashin ryu. He murders in our name!" She retorted.

"Let's get that wound of yours looked at first," smiled the Rurouni, picking her up and running down the street.

"LET GO OF ME! You pervert!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the rurouni had managed to get the girl home safely. It was only a matter of time before her Uncle was treating her wounds. 

"Kamiya-kashin ryu, Swords Arts Dojo. Assisstant master, Kamiya Lyndis," The rurouni read the signs on the wall. "Oro?"

"We were a small dojo with about ten hardworking students. About two months ago, the Sword Demon showed up and started killing people in our name. One by one the students left fearing the name of the Sword Demon. Even the townspeople refuse to come near," Lyn repeated her story, one she had told many times, "If he even is the Sword Demon and why he is doing this, I have no idea. All I know is that I have to stop him."

"Even now, the name of the Sword Demon strikes fear into the hearts of others," sighed the rurouni.

"Did you say something?" asked Lyn.

"Oh no. But you really should stop patrolling at night , Lyndis-dono."

"What are you talking about? I..."

"He's far stronger than you are..."

"But!"

"Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?"

"This style...Kamiya-kashin ryu...was created by my father, who survived the Bakamatsu. For years he struggled to create a style based on Katsujin-ken, swords that give life. Even though he passed away in the Seinan wars, he still left his ideals behind. And now, thanks to the Sword Demon, my father's last gift has been defiled. Such shane cannot be understood by a mere rurouni," Lyn sobbed.

"Still," smiled the rurouni, "that arn says no night patrol for awhile," He began to walk toward the door. Once reaching the door, the rurouni looked back.

"If you really belive in Katsujin-ken, you have a duty to keep yourself alive. And there is no doubt that your late father would want his only daughter to trade her life to protect his sword style."

Lyn just stared at the door.

"Lyn-chan, I'm done.." The voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, thank you uncle."

"Lyn-chan, you should be careful around people like that."

"I know Uncle, I know."

* * *

The next day, Lyn and her uncle were shopping in town, when they once again ran into the rurouni. 

"Oh, hello Lyn-dono, you looked so different, dressed up as a lady."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." the rurouni smiled. Lyn just glared at him.

"I'm going to prepare supper, Lyn-chan."

"Okay Uncle."

"Who is that? He was with that last time."

"Oh, that's my Uncle Lundgren. He's taken care of me since father passed away. He thinks that I should sell the dojo and go live somewhere quiet."

"I see, where's he from?"

"How should I know? Wherever Father was from."

"But.."

"Why would it matter? We all have things in our past we don't want to talk about, right? That's why you're a rurouni, isn't it?"

"True...at any rate, how's the hunt for the murderer going?"

"Well, I did find one likely suspect. He runs an ex-dojo in the neighboring town. He's a former samurai and a giant of a man. He took over the dojo about the two months ago, the same time as the murders started. But I have no proof."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Bye for now, Lyn-dono." The rurouni walked down the street.

"I forgot to thank him, and there were still more things I wanted to ask. Oh well."

* * *

"Hmm, well, this has got to be it," mumbled the rurouni muttered, looking up at the large wooden doors. He knocked on the door. 

"What do you want?"

"Is the master-"

"Laus is out right now."

"So he is Laus. This one thought his name was the Sword Demon."

"Hey guys. Let's get rid of this runt, he knows a bit to much..."

* * *

"Um...Lyn-chan," Lundgren began. 

"What is it Uncle?"

"It's about selling the property."

"Uncle, we've been through this. I'm not selling the dojo. I'm going to continue Father's legacy."

"But, I've already drawn up the deed. All I need now is your seal, then this property will be min-ours."

The door opened to reveal a large man flanked by a bunch of Yakuza. Lyn gasped. It was the alleged killer, The Sword Demon.

"You're..." Lyn began.

"Darren Laus. My associate in this little endenvour."

Lyn immidiatly armed herself with a bokuto.

"I usually prefer to make a legal purchase," Lundgren went on," But your stubborness prevented that. So, using Laus, I spread the rumor of the Sword Demon and that worked wonders. In two months I've reduced you to nothing, This dojo will be a goldmine once I sell it."

"Lundgren says your motto is "Swords that give life" so why don't you use that sword and save your own life right now," Laus laughed. Lyn froze, unsure of what to do. Laus brought his sword down, slashing Lyn's already wounded shoulder.

"Mastery and death. That is what a sword is for," said Laus as he lifted her off the floor, by the neck. Lundgren made a small cut on Lyn's hand and caught some blood on the deed.

"This property's mine. Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu is gone."

"Huh? What is it?" asked Laus, turning around to face the man who had just shown up at the door.

"H-him..." was all he gasped, before he collapesed.

"Ru-rurouni.." Lyn gasped.

"I'm sorry I'm late Lyn-dono."

"Who are you?" Laus growled. "Another fool who's here to talk about "swords that give life" as well?"

"No. A sword is a weapon. Swordsmanship is a way to kill. Lyn-dono maintains a sweet naive lie," the Rurouni moved forward. "But in the face of such truth, I prefer Lyn-dono's lie, indeed I do," He smiled.

"Hey Lundgren, can I kill him?"

"Go ahead, he's nothing but a pain."

"Alright boys..." ordered Laus. The Yakuza turned around and faced the rurouni.

"Let's take care of him."

"Yeah."

"You sure you want to do that? Hurting more people seems so pointless," said the rurouni, but the yakuza persisited. The Rurouni drew his sowrd and attacked. The yakuza didn't know what hit them. One by one they fell.

"One swing? How can this be? Is he a magic-user or something?" asked Lundgren, completely in shock.

"No, it's speed," said Lyn.

"Speed of sword, of body, of reading movements."

"Oh, one thing. The Sword Demon does not use Kamiya- Kasshin Ryu, but an ancient style from the Sengoku era, that pits one against many. Hiten- Mitsurugi ryu. If not for such a sword, the count would increase ten-fold."

"Then that means...You're the Sword Demon," gasped Lyn.

"Heh, I thought you were nobody. Guess I was wrong," snorted Laus, dropping Lyn, none to gently, and picking up his sword.

"Indeed, if only this had ended earlier," replied the rurouni.

"There's no room in this world for two Sword Demons. I am the one!" Laus raised his sword in order to attack, but the Sword Demon was no longer there."

"Wha-"

"Over here," came a voice. The Demon was behind Laus. He brought his sword down, slamming Laus into the floor.

"I have no attachement to the name of Sword Demon. But I can not let the likes of you use it either. And now for you." The Sword Demon faced Lundgren. "Shall we test the sharpness of this blade?"

Lundgren fainted.

"Um..."

"I am sorry Lyn-dono. I didn't want to hide the truth, but in this case, it was better if my identity wasn't known. Farewell Lyn-dono." The Rurouni turned to leave.

"W-WAIT!"

"Oro?"

"Do you think I can run this dojo by myself? You could at least help me. I-I don't care who you used to be. I'm not asking you as the Sword Demon. I'm asking you as the Rurouni."

The Rurouni turned to leave.

"Forget it, if you want to go go. But could you at least tell me your name?"

There was a silence, then the sound of a door closing.

"Karel. Himura Karel. That is my name today. I am weary from travelling, but you'll never know when I have wander off again."

_In the eleventh year of Meijii, this tale begins..._

* * *

Elvengirl10: Done. First Chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I know that Karel is completely OOC for this fic, he's Kenshin, so he has to be. I kinda based it off the Fire Emblem Six personality. I've written up to chapter eight already so updates will come periodically. Feel free to guess and/or suggest characters.

Sain: That means review. Please!


	2. Kid Samurai: Enter Myojin Guy

Elvengirl10: Well, I really had no idea that this story was so in demand, and to recieve so much feedback on my first chapter really made me feel good, so thanks Guys.

Sain: Yeah, you made Elvengirl very very happy. So when do I come in?

Elvengirl10: Um...Kyoto arc.

Sain: How far way is that?

Elvengirl10: Far...away...I want to get there to, okay! Kyoto Arc's the best part!

Sain: Okay...sorry...just hurry up.

Elvengirl10: Up to chapter ten is written, so hold your horses. Also, I'm just reminding everyone that Karel really isn't OOC. I'm the the Fire Emblem Six personality with the Fire Emblem Seven appearence. You will see the FE7 personality in fights such as the one against Jin-e and Saitou. Karel is really following Kenshin in this chapter...I'm not to pleased with it.

Disclaimer: Kenshin's owned by Watsuki-sama and Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo. All I own out of this is my notebook and pen.

* * *

**Cast:**

Himura Kenshin: Karel

Kamiya Kaoru: Lyn

Myojin Yahiko: Guy.

* * *

"Arrgghh!"

"What's wrong Lyn-dono?" asked Karel, hanging up a piece of laundry.

"Not one! Not one student wants to come back!" fumed Lyn.

"These are times of change that they are. It's not easy to go back once one's moved on."

"And what about you? You say you're twenty-eight! That's a lie and you know it!"

"Would thirty make you happier?"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!"

"This isn't going to be easy..." Karel began.

"Whatever. I'm going to train." Lyn left abrutly. Karel followed obidiently.

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Karel ventured as they walked home.

"Yes. I have to go to other dojos to train, and you won't spar with me..." Lyn turned to glare at Karel.

"My skill with a shinai is lacking..." Karel began, before something hit him in the back.

"Oro?"

A young kid ran out from behind Karel and began to run down the street, before Lyn tackled him.

"Karel, this kid's a pickpocket. This is your wallet right?"

"Hey! Get off of me, Ugly!" yelled the Kid.

"Who are you calling Ugly...stupid!" Lyn responded.

"You, Ugly."

"Well, if he needs it so badly," smiled Karel, placing the wallet in the kid's hand. "Don't get caught next time." Karel and Lyn began to walk away.

THUNK!

"Oro?"

"I don't need your pity! I am Myojin Guy. Tokyo Samurai!"

"Hey Kid..."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You look like a child, but it's obvious your soul is mature. Sorry to underestimate you."

Guy just walked off with a "hmph" and didn't bother to look back.

"What a brat," muttered Lyn as she and Karel headed home.

* * *

"Hey Guy, we've been looking for ya."

"Yeah, where's this month's payment?"

"Forget it. I'm not working for you guys anymore," Guy announced defiantly.

"What was that?" said one of the Yakuza members, raising his sword and slamming it into Guy's gut.

"Glass-san?" said his partner.

"I said that I'm not thieving anymore!"

"I hate punks like you! Time to show you who the boss is around here!" yelled Glass, hitting Guy again.

* * *

"Now apologize, punk!" Glass ordered, throwing Guy down onto the floor.

"Cut it out Glass. Otherwise there won't be anything left to apologize."

"You got it Boss."

"Now Guy, how do you think you'll live if you don't thieve? Your samurai heritage will get you nowhere in this day and age. Give it up and become one of my men. Carjiga's man. That's something to be proud of."

"I decline," gasped Guy, struggling to get up.

"Fool," said Glass, forcing Guy back down. "Your father died trying to fight the revolution. Your mother sold herself in a brothel and died. How can you be proud of that?"

"Shut up!" yelled Guy. "My Father died faithfully serving his lord. My mother worked to raise me well until it killed her. They lived and died as samurai!"

"I'll kill you!" shouted Glass, raising his sword. Suddenly, the paper wall fell in on top of Glass. Standing there was Karel.

"My name is Himura Karel. I've come for the boy," Karel glared at Carjiga.

"Take him," said Carjiga, backing up against the wall.

"Thank you. Sorry for the intrusion." Karel looked at Guy.

"You okay kid?"

"Who told you to help me?" asked Guy, "I could've fought and beaten them all."

"Of course. Once again, I underestimated you, that I did. As an apology, let me treat your wounds," smiled Karel as he picked up Guy and slung him over his shoulder.

"Damn. Damn damn damn."

"Do you want to be strong, Guy?"

"I want to be strong. Strong enough taht I can protect my parent's honour on my own."

* * *

"I wonder where Karel is? He ran out so fast..."

"We're back Lyn-dono. Here's your new sensai Guy. She'll be the one to teach you the Kamiya-kashin style."

"You mean this ugly's gonna be teaching me swords?"

"I'm going to be teaching swords to this brat?"

"Yup. Here you can become as strong as you want Guy."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice."

_And so, the second resident of Kamiya dojo, Tokyo samurai Myojin Guy, came to join us._

* * *

Elvengirl10: So, what'd you think? I wasn't to proud of this chapter because it followed the manga so closely, plus I must have been writing it late at night due to the fact that many mistakes were made in the notebook. Anyways, hopw you all liked it. Sorry it's so short...the chapters do get longer, believe me.

Review Responses:

Nightmare3: Thanks for the review and I think I adressed all of your concerns in the email. Once again, yes this is a Lyn/Karel pairing. If you have more information on the FE6 Karel could you contact me, I would like to know more.

Aeros Fujita: I actually do that in alot of my stories because I don't like to overuse "Said" but I do understand what you are saying and I will try to improve on that. Thank you. Glad to find another Kenshin fan.

Wandering Cat: I really had no idea that this story was so in demand. It was a really pleasent surprise. So I hope this story lives up to your expectations and I think that this chapter answers your Yahiko question. This idea was spawned from a night of too much anime and comedy.

Ashley: Nice email you have there. Yeah, the manga and anime are similar in that respect.

Psycho Sword Lady: Actually, Karel isn't OOC at all because I'm using the Fire Emblem Six personality and while I am not an expert on that, I have gleened that Karel goes through a very Kenshin-like transition, going from the Sword Demon to the Sword Saint. I'm playing upon that mostly, but the FE7 Karel will make his appearences, notably against Jin-e and Saitou. I did actually debate Guy for Kenshin, but then Karel would have wound up as Seijuro Hiko and I'd be very very dead, Burnt to a crisp by the flames I'd recieve. Also, I will look into the Samurai Deeper Kyo suggestion, I just need to know more about the series. And finally, removing the no kill vow, defeats the purpose of Rurouni in my mind. I just hope that you can read this story with a more open mind and not just see Karel as a crazed killer. ( I did not mean that as an insult) Thank you for not making that a flame, and You did give an idea so thanks for that as well.

* * *

Notes on Characters:

Notes on Karel: The idea for this came from a thought I had about Karel saying "Oro." I think I had been staying up late, watching anime and playing FE. I decided, hey why not, this could be fun, and thus did it begin. I actaully debated putting in Guy, but then realised, I don't have a Yahiko, and Karel would end up Seijuro Hiko (Kenshin's teacher) and I'd be dead. So I kept Karel as Kenshin. Plus Rurouni Kenshin sounds cooler than Rurouni Guy.

Notes on Lyn: I needed a Kaoru, and I haven't met Karla, but Lyn stuck out in my mind. I really saw her as a good Kaoru, she uses swords and at the same time is a lady. She just seemed to fit, and I like the Lyn/Karel pairing.

Notes on Guy: I needed a Yahiko, and I know that Guy wants to be the best, so I figured that Karel would be someone he'd look up to. Plus, I've now used most of my Saceans to suitable characters. They all seemed to fit really well.

Next Time: The Zanza Arc begins. Enter Sanosuke. (Who's the Fe character...I ain't telling)


	3. Bad: Enter Sagara Hector

Sain: Well, it's the day after Elvengirl's chemistry final, so her brain's still kinda...splat. Well, that was the adjective she used. So that's why I'm doing the introduction.

Hector: Get on with it then.

Sain: In a bit, I want to savour this moment. Elvengirl would like to thank all those who reviewed this chapter. She's currently working on chapter eleven of Rurouni Karel in her notebook, and from what I've heard...it's long. But she hopes to have it done soon. Anyways, enjoy the beginning of the Zanza arc. Also, Elvengirl would like to apologize for the shortness, but the next chapter is long...quite long.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kenshin still owned by Watsuki-sama and Fire Emblem by Nintendo.

* * *

**Cast:**

Myojin Yahiko: Guy

Sagara Sanosuke: Hector

Tae: Rebecca

* * *

"All right, all right. We give."

"Peh, I wouldn've stopped anyway. You're far to weak for me." The man picked up a large object wrapped in cloth and walked off down the dark alley.

"Isn't there a good tough guy around?"

* * *

"Hey! Karel, guy, guess what I found."

"Oro?"

"I was rumaging around and I found this old ink painting that my grandfather did. If we sell this, we won't have to worry about money for a bit."

"Well that's good," said Guy," Maybe we can actually get some decent food around here."

Lyn glared at him.

"Actually, I was thinking that we should go splurge at the Akabeko, the beef pot house in town."  
"That sounds like and excellent idea Lyn-dono. Are you going to come to, Guy?"

"I might as well," said Guy, following Karel and Lyn out the door.

* * *

"Lyn-chan. Long time no see!"

"You bet Rebecca," Lyn replied, hugging her friend.

"It's good to see you, oh, and you have some unfamilier faces with you."

"Yeah, this is Himura Karel and Myojin Guy."

"Is Hikura-san your lover?"

"NO! He's just staying at the dojo..."

Their conversation was cut short by a large argument that had been started by several rowdy customers.

"Members of the Democratic rights movements, if I'm not mistaken," remarked Karel, following Rebecca to a table.

"They'er just a bunch of drunks," muttered Guy.

"Now then, what would you like to-"

CRASH!

"Oro?"

The argument had escalated to such a comotion that one of them had thrown a bottle of Sake, hitting Kenshin in the head.

"Hey!" yelled Guy, jumping up, " When you hit someone, you say you're sorrry!"

"Shut up kid! We're the defenders of human rights!" the three drunks yelled back.

"Still, you should apologize!"

"Now please, I don't want any trouble," Rebecca began.

"Shut up!" yelled one of the men, striking her. Suddenly an arm came out to prevent her fall.

"Well now, I thought that the defenders of human rights were supposed to defend the weak. Or are you just defending the rights to get drunk and violent."

"Why you-"

"Hang on. If we're going to fight how about we do it outside?"

'Who's he?" asked Lyn.

"I've never seen him before," Rebecca responded. The stranger was a tall, well-built man with blue hair. He wore bandages around his waist and ankles. He also had a white shirt and pants. Karel and the others followed him and the drunks outside. By then, a sizable crowd had formed to watch the fight.

"I'm going to show you no mercy,"said one of the men, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing sickens me more that a hypocrite. So come and hit me with your best shot," the stranger replied. The man lunged at him, revealing that he planned to strike with a hidden weapon.

"A suntetsu!" Lyn gasped. The other members chuckled.

"A suntetsu's meant to be a hidden weapon," sneered one, the other nodding in agreement.

THWACK! The attacker had hit the stranger squarly in the head.

"Hah, that'll do you," he laughed. The stranger didn't even wince.

"Is that all you got?" the stranger asked, "I've recieved harder hits from kids and old grannies. But to prove I'm not picking on you, I'll take you out with one finger." And with that, he flicked his finger in the mans forehead, knocking him out.

"Impossible!" His companion began to draw out another sentetsu.

"That's not such a good idea that it is not," said Karel, coming up behind him."Pay now and leave, unless you want more trouble."

The two men looked at each other, picked up their fallen companion and ran off down the street.

"Hey Swordsman," said the stranger, coming over, "How's your head?"

"It's fine now, that it is," Karel replied.

"Well, you're pretty tough. Wanna have a fight?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright, but I'm over in the ruffian row if you ever change your mind." The stranger turned and walked off, the character for evil, Aku, was clearly written on the back of his shirt.

"Who was that?" asked Guy.

"Oh," gasped Rebecca in shock.

"You know him Rebecca-chan?"

"He forgot to pay his bill."

Everyone fell over.

"Oro?"

* * *

"So, you want me to fight some guy for you?" asked the stranger, "How tough is he?"

"He beat me with one blow," growled Laus.

"Anyone as tough as me could do that," muttered the stranger, taking a bite of some fish.

"WHAT! How dare you-"

"Calm down Laus. Now then, Hector-san, will you do as we asked?"

"I dunno. Doesn't seem like-"

"Your opponent is-" Lundgren whispered the name into Hector's ear.

"You don't say. I think I'll take up your offer." Hector picked up a large object wrapped in cloth.

"He'll even be worthy of this which I haven't used in years."

* * *

Elvengirl: I live.

Sain: Wow, you're awake. Feeling better?

Elvengirl: Much. At least my exams from hell are over. So I'm taking it easy.

Sain: How so?

Elvengirl: Obsessing myself with anime. Three series in one day. G-Gundam, Full Metal Alchemist (I love Ed) and Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Sain: Amazing.

Elvengirl: Yup, and I got a new fic idea. If anyone knows of a good how to draw Mecha guide, like gundams and such, let me know, thanks.

* * *

Reviews:

Nightmare3: Once again, thank you very much for the summary of Karel's FE 6 personality. It really helped. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ashley: Thanks, Nils would have worked, but I already have another role for him.

* * *

Notes on Lundgren and Laus: Brain and Brawn, what can I say? I pretty much modeled it after Watsuki-sama.

Notes on Hector: Sano was originally Raven, but then Priscilla didn't really work into the mix, so I tried Hector and it's working alot better. Plus I get to call him Bird-head.


	4. A Dark Past

Elvengirl: Hey...I'm back with the conclusion of the Zanza arc.

Sain: (sarcastically) Yay.

Elvengirl: Look...you're in the story. I want to get to the Kyoto arc just as much as you. Anyways, to bring you all up to speed in my life. I have written up to chapter twelve of this story, so I'm on volume five. I got Sacred Stones yesterday and haven't stopped since.

Sain: Is...is there anyone you really like?

Elvengirl: Sain...no one can replace you. Although I do like Joshua...alot...and Franz is pretty cute.

Sain: Hey!

Elvengirl: Oh yeah...I have taken a look at Samurai Deeper Kyo...and it might work. But it's really long, so a decision is pending. Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story.

* * *

**Cast:**

Sagara Sozo: Oswin

* * *

"Hey Karel," said Guy, as they walked back from the Akabeko.

"Yes?"

"That guy back there, what did he mean when he asked how your head was?"

"Well, if I hadn't taken that blow, Lyn-dono's face would be covered in scratches now, that it would."

"Oh, you mean when that guy threw that sake bottle at you."

"Exactly," smiled Karel.

"Well...then...thanks Karel," Lyn blushed.

"You're very welcome Lyn-dono."

* * *

"Seesh, where is that guy?" muttered Laus, "He says he'll take care of the sword demon, and then he dissapears for two weeks. How do you know we can trust him, Lundgren?"

"Oh, shut up," Lundgren snapped.

"So, you guys are still here." said Hector, coming into view.

"Where the h have you been?"

"The fight. It is essential in a fight to know your opponent beforehand. So I went to Kyoto, where the main revolution took place."

"So, that's where you were," sneered Lundgren.

"Yup. I'm ready to take on the real thing bow," said Hector, picking up his large weapon and walking out the door. Lundgren and Darin followed.

* * *

"Oh man, these are great Karel," said Guy, stuffing his mouth with a riceball.

"Yeah, they really are," smiled Lyn, reaching for another one.

"Hey, that one's mine ugly."

"No, it's not. And why aren't you eating any of mine "

"Because they're disgusting."

"What was that?"

"Now, now. Calm down you two. There's enough for everyone that there is."

"You haven't eaten any of mine either, Karel."

"Well...I...uh...huh?" Karel looked at the door.

"What is it Karel?" asked Guy.

"It appears we have a guest. Someone with pure honest fighting chi," replied Karel, getting up and opening the front door. There was Hector.

"I came to pick a fight," he announced.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to wish to fight you, that I don't," Karel replied.

"I don't care if you do or you don't, you're gonna fight me anyway. You see, I kinda can't back out of this one, especially since my opponent is the Sword Demon. The legendary revolutinary who uses Hiten-Mitsurigi-ryu. Active from ages fourteen to nineteen. First as a relentless assassin, then as a mercenary, protecting his comrades from the Shinsengumi. Think I got it all, except for what Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu really is or why an assassin of your caliber gave up killing."

* * *

"I dunno Lundgren. I don't think he can defeat the demon," whispered Darin to Lundgren as they watched from behind a fence.

"That's the plan you dolt," Lundgren snapped back, "I'll get rid of them all in one fell swoop." He pulled out a gun, and waited.

* * *

"You seem to have done alot of research on my past, that you have" Karel began.

"Of course, I went to Kyoto," Hector interrupted.

"But I don't understand one thing, that I do not. And that is, why do you, a person who dislikes bullying work as a mercenary and why is the symbol, Aku, on your back? What has caused a good and honest soul such as yours to go so out of line?"

"A sob story shouldn't be told before a fight. If you want to know, you'll have to beat me."

"Very well then. But at least tell me why you chose to fight me."

"Because, all the revolutionaries are hypocrites. The government they've created had does nothing but benefit them. And they constantly change it to keep it that way. Their definition of equality is all a lie! I will crush them all, starting with the supposed greatest of the Revolutionaries!"

"I see that there is no way to change your mind, but, was it Lundgren and Darin that hired you, right?"

"Yes. How-"

"Not many people know my background in this city. And I can sense some very dirty chi coming from behind the fence."

"I thought we were being watched."

"Come out you two," ordered Karel and silently watched as the two loomed up over the fence.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't interfere with my fight. Give it up," oredered Hector. Lundgren placed the gun in his hand.

"Uncle..."began Lyn.

"This property will be mine," muttered Lundgren.

"Take a good look, 'cause this'll be what happens next time you interfere," threatened Hector, tossing the gun up and smashing it with his bare fists. Then he turned to Karel.

"This place is to small to have a good fight. Let's go down to the river."

"Alright," Karel agreed, solemly.

* * *

"Guy...were you surprised when you found out?" asked Lyn, as they headed down to the river.

"Not really. It actually makes more sense as to why Karel's so good now."

Karel smiled, glad to have Guy's confidence.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Sagara Hector. And this is my partner." Hector tore the wrappings off his object, which was revealed to be ahuge axe without an edge. "Armads."

"I, Himura Karel, will face you with this, but you already know what it is through your research."

"Yeah, your reverse-blade wo dao. Well, let's begin." At that exact moment, Hector lifted up Armads and charged towards Karel.

"Karel!" yelled Lyn, watching as Hector slammed Armads down into the ground, creating a wave on dirt on either side. Then, he lifted it, only to find Karel's sheath, split in hald, lieing on the ground.

"Where are you!" yelled Hector.

"Armads is a powerful weapon, but it has only two option. Slashing downwards or sideways, making it very easy to read."

Everyone gasped. Karel had been standing on Armads, after Hector had swung it over his shoulder. Karel ran down and hit the back of Hector's neck.

"Clearly one strike is not enough for you..." Karel began, after he landed. "Ryusosen!"

"Multi-blows!" Lyn stated it as a question. Hector took every hit.

"So...strong..." gasped Hector as he fell forward.

"Now, please accept your defeat. I have no wish to cross swords with you anymore."  
"N-no way!" Hector gasped from the ground. "I-I can't..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Remember this moment, Hector. Soon, we, the Sekiho army, will lead in a new age. No longer will the weak be exploited, and the exisistance of 'above and below' will end."_

_"No matter how long it takes...yeah...yeah...I've heard it all before, but Captain Oswin, does that mean that I, a lowly farmer's son, can take a last name as well?"_

_"Yes, Hector, it does.'_

_"Then...can I take the name Sagara? Like yours?"_

_"Sagara Hector? Alright." Oswin smiled._

_**Later:**_

_"What? The Sekiho army is a fraud?"_

_"That can't be true!"_

_"But i-it is. The Government has ordered our capture and deaths."_

_"How could they do this?'_

_"They've made us scapegoats. D them!"_

_"Stop this! All of you! I will go to Shimasuwa personally and get to the bottom of this. Hector, wait here."_

_"But Captain Oswin.."_

_"Don't worry, Hector. I'll be fine."_

_**But then, they executed him! They killed him for spreading ideals which they branded nothing but a pack of lies. That was sheer villiany!**_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

**__**

Hector opened his eyes and attempted to get up.

"I refuse to let the Sekiho Army exist in a pool of lies!" he roared.

"The Sekiho Army?" Karel gasped.

"Now is my chance! Die Sword Demon!" yelled Lundgren, pulling out a revolver, and pulling the trigger.

"Kare!" Guy and Lyn yelled as the bullet made contact with Karel.

"No," gasped Lyn, falling to her knees.

"Lundgren..."Laus began.

"I'm not an idiot. I didn't bring just one gun," Lundgren laughed, and then stopped suddenly. Karel was still standing. The bullet lodged in the hilt of his katana.

"A bullet's path is easy to read," stated Karel, fixing his glare on Lundgren.

"Oh yeah. In that case, take this," shouted Lundgren, aiming the revolver at Lyn and Guy. "Laus, don't let them get away."

"Right," Laus chuckled as he sauntered over.

"Lyn, c'mon, we gotta run," yelled Guy.

"I...I can't. My legs are frozen," Lyn responded.

"Too bad," smiled Laus. Suddenly, Armads came from out of no where, sending Laus flying.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my fight," breathed Hector, leaning heavily on Armads. "I cannot lose."

"You never learn, do you Lundgren," sighed Karel. "Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu! Doryusen!" A shower of rocks and earth struck Lundgren, leaving him to lie helpless on the ground, rolling in pain.

"People like you should be the ones to bear the mark of evil. And so should we patriots."

"Let's finish this, you damn patriot!" Hector yelled.

"Yes, let's."

"I will take you down, Sword Demon!" Hector began to spin Armads above his head, giving it extra strength.

"I became a fighter so I could forget my past while I fought. And in these part ten years I've gained strength. Strength that will now crush the famed Sword Demon!"

"You still cannot defeat me, that you can't."

"Yaaahhh!" Hector slammed Armads down as Karel swung upwards with the reverse-blade wo dao. Everyone watched as Armads was split in half. Then Karel leapt up into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu. Ryusuisen!" Karel came down, slamming his Katana into Hector's head.

"Amazing. You are the first to take a ryusuisen and not fall."

"I can't lose. I can't lose until I kill you."

Karel punched him

"Did Captain Oswin of the Sekiho teach you to kill patriots or to complete the revolution? If that is the case, then I am not your opponent that I am not."

"No, that's not true. You spoke of equality, yet you drown in your own greed! You care nothing for Japan, only for yourselves!"

"That's not true," gasped Lyn, "Karel's not like that at all. He may have killed in the past, but now he uses a katana to protect people. He even rejected a place in the government! You see him only as The Sword Demon! And you were the one who came to pick a fight!"

"I agree. And if you don't listen, I Myojin Guy will-"

"Please don't make this any more complicated Guy," smiled Karel, "The revolution isn't over Hector. The fighting may have stopped, but people search for a life outside a world where the weak are still exploited. Even though I myself am barely worthy, I wil always offer my aid to those in need, that I will. That is my payment to those killed by The Sword Demon."

_'He's just like Captain Oswin. He's fighting for the same ideals. He's the same and he still continues to fight. I simply just gave up hope. I'm sorry Captain Oswin, but by this man, I was so utterly beaten."_

* * *

_**A few days later:**_

"I sure hope Hector's alright," said Karel as they walked down the busy street to the Akabeko.

"Yeah, you did kinda beat him up badly," smirked Guy.

"Well, let's just hurry so we can eat," smiled Lyn, "Then we can go see how he's doing. But Karel...there's just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes still in a death-glare?"

"Well...it's been awhile since I've been like this...and...well...my muscles are stuck."

Lyn and Guy pulled his cheeks.

"How's that?"

"Better...oro?"

A guy came flying out of the Akabeko.

"Could you get a little better before you challenge me again?" Hector, covered in bandages, appeared at the door. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Weren't you in the hospital?"

"My toughness is my strong point so I let myself out."

"Are you going to take the Aku off your back?"

"No, it's there to remind me what I'm fighting for. Besides, I like what you said yesterday. You're different from the other patriots, so I'm going to stay to see who you really are. So don't go wandering off without my sayso, okay Karel?"

"Alright..." smiled Karel. Hector walked off with a wave.

"Oh! Hector-san forgot to pay his bill," announced Rebecca.

"Oro?" Everyone fell over.

* * *

Elvengirl: I hope you all enjoyed that. This was the first really long chapter in my notebook...and I didn't even notice it had got that long till my friend pointed it out to me.

Sain: Proves just how ignorant she is.

Elvengirl: (glares)

* * *

Reviews:

Wandering Cat (x2): Sorry for not catching you chapter two review. Once again, congrats on guessing Hector as Sanosuke. And I already do have someone as Aoshi..although Rath would have worked. And regarding the environment, I'll work on that, same with the spelling errors. It's just hard because I don't have Microsoft Word. I how this fight met your expectations.

Nightmare3: I will work on what you've suggested, so thank you. And welcome to the realms of Kenshin fandom. Raven would also work as Aoshi...but I already finished the Megumi arc.

Aeros Fujita: Glad you are liking it so far.

* * *

Notes:

Notes on Oswin: This was the main reason why Raven was not Sanosuke. Sano admires Captain Sagara, and Raven just didn't have that person, compared to Hector who had Oswin.

Just a few notes on this arc...since we're starting to get more into the history of the story:

Sekiho Army: ((pronounced Se-ki-ho-tai...if you've seen the anime)) Military Unit(formed mainly of civilians) who, believing in the cause of the Emporor's restoration to power, were eventually turned upon by those same pro-imperialist forces and declared traitors.

Information from Rurouni Kenshin, Volume 2 Glossary.

Ryutsuisen: Dragon Hammer Strike

Doryusen: Earth Dragon Strike

Ryusosen: Dragon Nest Strike


	5. A New Opponent: Enter the Mad Dog

Elvengirl: Hey all. Here's the weekly update. I'm so glad that this story is moving right along. I've almost reached the Kyoto arc in my notebook. I'm on the Raijuta arc as of now. I've been working pretty hard.

Sain: At Sacred Stones.

Elvengirl: (glares) So what?

Sain: Um...nothing...

Elvengirl: Alright, so without further ado, I bring you the begining of the Jin-e arc.

* * *

**Cast:**

Udo "Kurogasa" Jin-e: Linus "Mad Dog" Reed.

Chief of Police: Heath

Tani Jusanro: Kennath.

* * *

"Hey Lyn, what're you reading?" asked Guy as he swung his shinai.

"It's an aticle about this murderer...The Mad Dog they call him. He's been going around killing government officials, as well as thier bodyguards."

"Wow...he must be really strong then."

"Yeah, and get this, the few survivors say that when the Mad Dog attacked, it felt like they couldn't move at all."

"Couldn't move huh? I wonder if Karel knows. Where is he anyway?"

"I sent him on a few errands. He should be back soon."

"I hope you sent him for something to eat. Your cooking is terrible," muttered Hector, trying one of Lyn's riceballs.

"Shut up!" yelled Lyn.

"I will never shut up!" Hector yelled back. Soon, Lyn and Hector were in a heated argument.

"Seesh, the way those two argue, one might think they're married or something," muttered Guy, turning to back to his training.

"Hello Guy. My, things are lively around here," said Karel, coming in with two large buckets of food.

"Oh Karel, you're back. Lyn made riceballs, but they're deadly, just to warn you."

Karel mearly smiled and picked up a riceball.

"Karel, how can you eat those things!" asked Hector, breaking off his argument with Lyn.

"Oh, I've gotten used to Lyn-dono's cooking. It tastes better every time, that it does."

"So it's an aquired taste...kinda like head cheese."

"Exactly."

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T EAT IT!" Lyn exploded, flinging various objects at Karel and Hector. Karel recieved most of the assault as Hector was using Karel as a shield.

"Excuse me, but is this where Himura Karel-san is currently residing?" came a voice. Lyn looked over. There was a young man with long green hair that stuck out at odd angles. His green eyes stared, confused at the scene that was occuring in front of him. Lyn looked back at Karel.

"Oro..."

There was a silence.

"Uh...come in," Lyn blushed.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, after Karel had recovered, they all sat in the dogo to listen to the man's story.

"My name is Heath, and I am the police chief. I have come here to beg your assistance."

"What?"  
"Oro?"

"Why Karel?"

"Well, we dixcovered that it was he who aided in the capture of Lundgren and Laus."

"Oh, so you found out about that," Karel smiled.

"Hey, I helped to," exclaimed Hector.

"Anyways, no doubt you have heard about The 'Mad Dog' incidents?"

"Yes, I was reading about them just now," said Lyn.

"Well, we want Karel-san to bring him down."

"What? Why?"

"Some of the murders the Mad Dog has committed cannot even be revealed to the public. We need Karel-san to get rid of him before this country collapses."

"Just who is this man?" Karel asked, "What are his origins?"

"We don't know his real name, so we've dubbed him the Mad Dog. He's a great swordsman who's been killing government officials since the revolution. He sends a threat letter, then attacks, killing as many as he canin the process."

"Haven't you used gunmen?" asked Lyn.

"Yes, but they were all struck down before they could draw their weapons. Those who didn't die instantly said that they were paralyzed and then cut down."

"Nikaida Heiho...Shin no Ippo. If a man kills to many for to long, he becomes possessed and wishes to nothing more than kill. The smell of blood is enough to make him go mad. Could a man like that still exist after Meijii?"

* * *

"To help my gaurds? You must be joking," laughed a large, grotesque man.

"But sir...we are dealing with The Mad Dog here..." Heath protested. He stared pleadingly at the man, who sat at a desk, surrounded by Yakuza thugs.

"I survived many chaotic battles in the revolution. I will be fine here, with my gaurds."

"Yeah, Kennath-san's got us with him," smirked his Yakuza gaurds.

"See, I have no need for some no-name thug that you suggest."

"So, Kenneth-dono's become a very big man, compared to the one who always needed my protection during the chaotic battles of the revolution."

Kennath gave a nervous laugh upon seeing Karel. Karel smiled.

"You must be dissapointed to have this no-name thug as a guard, but please try to bear it for one night."

"Hey Karel, don't forget about me!" exclaimed Hector, bursting through the door.

"Hector? What are you doing here?"

"You're not leaving me behind. I can give you a hand," Hector smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So...do you think he's really coming?" asked Hector, moving a shoji piece. They sat in the large office. Yakuza wandered around, glancing out the window nervously, speaking to each other in whispers. It was five minutes till midnight. Five minutes till the appreaence of the Mad Dog.

"Oh, he'll come alright. And when he comes, this one will be ready."

"But...I thought the Sword Demon was a thing of the past."

"It is, but if this Mad Dog lives, everyone will suffer. Including the Mad Dog himself."

"Answer one more for me. What is Nikaida thing you spoke of earlier? And just who is The Mad Dog?"

"That's two questions."

"Just shut up and answer," Hector glared, his fist finding it's way into Karel's forhead.

"Well..."

BONG! Karel was cut off as the clock struck twelve. Everyone glanced around nervously. Karel and Hector moved toward the door, slowly. There was a long, awkward silence. No one spoke or moved.

"Heh...heh...I guess...I guess he's not coming," gasped a young yakuza member in relief, letting down his guard. The others began to do that as well.

"Augh!" The young man hit the floor, dead.

"That was to easy..." laughed the Mad Dog, standing up. He laughed again."There are less of you than I thought."

"So...that's the Mad Dog," Hector remarked, "He looks possessed."

"He is. Possessed with the desire to kill. Hector, watch Kenneth-dono. I'll look after the Mad Dog." Karel muttered, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"What are you waiting for! I'll handsomly reward anyone who kills him and I'll get you a high position in the army!" yelled Kenneth, getting up.

"No wait.." Karel began, but it was in vain.

"That's for me!" shouted the Brigands, who began to rush the Mad Dog. In about thirty seconds, the first five to reach him went down.

"He's fast," gasped Hector.

"Run, all of you," yelled Karel.

"You won't get away," said the Mad Dog.

"What!"

"I can't move!"

"My body feels so heavy," said Hector.

"Once swords are drawn, we swing till one is dead. That's the way it always works," stated The Mad Dog. Hector moved forward slowly.

"Amazing, you can move even while under the Shin No Ippo," The Mad Dog remarked.

"One side of the soul or Isukumi, paralyzing terror. So you are the Mad Dog." Karel leapt over Hector, attacking the Mad Dog, who parried his attack. Karel landed. "During the Revolution, there was rumour of a hitokiri who did assassinations for both sides using the Nikaido Heiho stlye. You are the lone hitokiri, Linus Reed."

"Indeed I am. I also heard a rumour. A rumour that the once great Sword Demon had given up killing. He was well known amoung the Chosu and had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Now, it is my turn to take down the Sword Demon!" Linus turned the Shin no Ippo on Karel.

"Karel!" yelled Hector in shock. Karel mearly broke the spell.

"Shin no Ippo is a battle of wills more than anything. It's easy to break if once just focuses thier will. Give up Linus and you won't have to face me."

"I would give anything to have the Demon as my opponent, but first I must fufill my promise. Death to the Patriort Swine!" Linus rushed Kenneth. Hector quickly broke the Shin no Ippo, ramming into Linus, stopping the attack. Linus wheeled around, slashing Hector's arm.

"Linus!" Karel shouted, rushing the Mad Dog , who once again parried his attack. It did however, break the Shin no Ippo.

"I've decided, my next target is you, Sword Demon." Linus hopped toward the window. "You best get a new sword, otherwise you won't stand a chance." The Mad Dog was gone.

* * *

Hector was silent as he wandered down the road to the Kamiya Dojo. His head was still reeling about all the things Karel had told him. How Linus was originally part of the Shinsengumi and how he turned against them to become the crazed killer he now was. It was all so mind-boggling

"Hector!"

"Huh...oh Lyn...Guy. Hey."

"Where's Karel?"

"He's left. He got the Mad Dog to take him as his target. He's down by the river waiting. He doesn't want us involved."

Lyn ran off.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Karel. What if he doesn't come back after this? I can't let that happen. Karel came when I was most alone. I'd rather die than be alone again."

* * *

Karel sat, staring at the river, it's muddy waters racing past him. 'It rained recently. The river's high.' There was a crunch behind him. 'He's here...' Karel began to unsheath his sword.

"Karel...Here you are..." Karel looked behind him to see a very annoyed Lyn.

"She's scarier than Linus...she is," he gasped. Lyn sat beside him, anger fading.

"Lyn-dono..."

"I know...but I'm not going."

"It will be harder for me to fight Linus while protecting you." Lyn nodded, stood up, and took at ribbon out of her hair. She handed it to Karel.

"This is my favorite blue ribbon. I want you to have it."

"Oro?"

"TAKE IT!"

"Yes."

"But it's just a loner, you'll have to give it back. You can't go off wandering again."

"Alright Lyn-dono. I'll do as you ask. So will you go home and wait?"

"I wi-"

Suddenly, Linus appeared, and grabbed Lyn, speeding off down the river in a small boat. Karel gave chase.

"Lyn-dono!"

"That's it Demon. Get mad. Turn yourself into what you were before. Become the Sword Demon and come after me! I'll be waiting here." Linus tossed a slip of paper and a blood-soaked rag to Karel. Karel caught it, the rag encircling his nose. He tore the note up, and glared at the retreating figure of the Mad Dog.

"Linus! Damn you!"

* * *

Elvengirl: Okay, so did the ending work? Or was it too wishy-washy. Ending that part without doing direct manga reference was difficult, but the next chapter has more action. Sorry these chapters don't have that much action This was a set-up chapter really.

Sain: Oh, I see...sorta.

Elvengirl: Other than the ending, what do you guys think? Let me know, please. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and those reading and just not reviewing. Although I would like to know what you think, and I do accept constructive cristicism. I know people are reading, I've seen the hit counters.

Sain: We're losing her.

* * *

Reviews:

Nightmare3: You know, who are the second person to suggest Serra as Megumi. My question is: How can you even consider it? It's Serra! She's nothing like Megumi! I can tell you right now that it's not Serra, but I won't reveal it until the chapter after next. Thanks for the review.

Wandering Cat: The Oniwabanshu arc's one of my faves to, although the Kyoto arc is the ultimate favorite. Sain might make a good Chou, as he's one of my fave characters, but yeah, I think I might use that thanks.

Aeros Fujita: I don't think your links worked. Still, I did consider Uther, but Oswin seemed to fit better. Thanks for your thoughts though. Glad you like it.

* * *

Elvengirl: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Update will come same time next week.

Next Time: The conclusion of the Jin-e arc.

Sain: Review


	6. Battle Under The Moonlight

Elvengirl: Okay...I'm back. I know that you are all probably used to my weekly updates.

Sain: But...

Elvengirl: I'm going away for two weeks and as a result, there shall be no updates during this time. I'll start the Megumi arc when I get back.

Sain: She hopes to appease you with the conclusion of the Jin-e arc...so please enjoy.

* * *

"Let me go!" yelled Lyn, stuggling against her bonds around her wrist and ankles. Linus smirked and lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I need you captive to make the Sword Demon angry. So angry that he'll go back to the man he was ten years ago. It would only take one cigarette's time to defeat him as he is now," Linus took a long drag on his cigarette as if to emphisis his point.

"Don't you know how powerful he is?"

"Heh, he's more powerful than you think," smirked Linus, "He was a legend in Kyoto. A crazed killer who went mad at the scent of blood. I can't wait to fight the Sword Demon."

"But Karel would never..."

"Oh, he would and he will. That rag I sent along with the location, that will surely help awaken him." Linus laughed and checked his watch. Looking up, he saw Karel entering the clearing. Lyn gasped. Karel's eyes were narrowed into a death glare, and clouded over with a red mist.

"Your eyes are full of rage. That's good." Linus threw away his cigarette and picked up his sword.

"At you who involved Lyn-dono. And at myself who could not prevent it." Karel's voice was rough."Myself? That tone of voice. That can't be Karel. Who is that?" Lyn mumbled in a choked voice.

"And you've stopped talking like an idiot. Now, if you just turned over your blade...the true Sword Demon would be back."

"Karel..."

Before anyone could blink, Karel had rushed Linus with a sudden attack. Linus mearly parried and went in for his own blow. The battle was on. Both attacking and parrying, neither gaining a clear advantage. After about five minutes, Linus attempted the Shin no Ippo.

"That won't work against me!'" yelled Karel, moving behind Linus, who wheeled around, using a one handed flat thrust, forming the first move of the Nikaida-heiho, "yi" or "one." Karel evaded and parried the "shi" or "ten", disrupting it with the hilt of his sword. Linus's face flashed worry but then turned into his usual smirk. Karel rushed for an attack, realising to late that Linus had turned the disrupted Nikaida Heiho to his advantage, turning it into a backwards reel. Linus cut deep into Karel's shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"You are still weak. It would only take me three cigarettes to beat you now."

Lyn stared in horror at Karel, who lay bleeding on the ground. 'Is this what Karel is? Is this the true nature of the Sword Demon?'

"Karel!" she yelled. Linus sneered down at Karel, who lay sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from the wound in his shoulder.

"I must make you far more angrier." Linus turned his attention to Lyn, who suddenly began to gasp and sputter for air.

"Lyn-dono!"

"I've used a stronger Shin no Ippo on her. She'll last at least five more minutes," Linus smirked. "The only way to break it is if she focuses her will or I'm defeated. I doubt that she'll be able to do that though."

Karel, who had struggled into a kneeling position, grasped his sword and dissapeared, only to reappear, slamming his blade into the bridge of Linus's nose.

"I...I didn't see anything. Not a movement," Linus laughed, "The old Sword Demon has returned!"

"Shut up. Strike now, so I can kill you."

"Strike now so you can kill me, heh, words worthy of one as possessed as you."

"Ka...karel..." Lyn gasped, watching as the red mist in Karel's eyes grew.

"The bloodlust grows in your eyes. I clearly must fight you with all that I am." Linus slowly raised his sword, gazing at his reflection as if it were a mirrior.

"What are you doing?" Karel growled.

"I'm going to use the Shin no Ippo on myself. That way, I will become what I believe."

He used the Shin no Ippo.

"I am steel. I am power. I cannot lose." Linus practised on a rock, turning it to dust in a matter of three slashes.

"I don't care. I've vowed to kill you, so you will end up dead," Karel said as he sheathed his sword and took the stance of Battojutsu. It was a crouching position, with the left leg in front and the right extended behind/ His left hand held the sheath of the sword, the right, with the ring and pinky fingers curled and the other three extended, was poised above the hilt. Linus looked worried. Of all the teqniques of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, this was said to be the fastest.

"But if I can dodge this, then the Demon is dead. It's a one shot attack and if I evade it...Which I can..."

Linus rushed Karel.

"You missed one thing Demon! A sword such as yours is unfit for Battojutsu! This match is mine!"

With the god-like speed of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, Karel drew the accelerated blade. Linus narrowly evaded, going in for the final blows with a sneer.

"Auugh!" Linus's screams severed the night. Karel had swung his sheath up into the elbow of Linus, severing the bone and muscle.

"Hiten-mitsurugi ryu. Battojutsu. Soryusen. My attack has ended your career as a swordsman. Now I shall end your life." Karel flipped his sword over and raised it above his head.

"Karel..." said Lyn in a small, weak, voice. Linus grinned.

"Come...kill me Demon. It's the only way to save her life."

"To save Lyn-dono, I will kill again. DIE!"

Karel began to swing the sword down.

"Karel...No!" shouted Lyn, breaking the spell on her own.

"Lyn-dono!" Karel dropped the reverse-blade woa dao and ran to her side. "Lyn-dono, are you alright?" he asked, the red mist clearing from her eyes.

"I'm fine...that I am," Lyn gasped.

"I must be going soft," breathed Linus, standing up and drawing out a wakizashi. "I never thought that girl would break my spell."

"There's no way you can win with a broken arm and a wakizashi...Give up Linus."

"Heh..this is mearly clean up." Linus drove the short sword into his heart. "Don't look at me like that Demon. I liked it better when you were going to kill me. Besides, I can't let people know who hired me. A killer is a killer until death. You can never escape that path. I'll see how long you can keep up this act. I'll be watching you from Hell" Linus lay still.

"Until death..."

"Karel?"

"Let's go home Lyn-dono. Guy and Hector are probably worried."

"Right. Um...thank you for saving me."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Lyn-dono. Without you...I would have succombed to my rage. That's right...I need to return your ribbon." Karel drew out the indigo ribbon from his kimono. Lyn stared at it in horror. It was soaked in blood.

"Karel..."

"Well, my should was cut open..."

"That was my favorite ribbon!"

Lyn grabbed a nearby stick and began to chase Karel.

_Mad Dog..are you watching? I shall never become The Sword Demon again. I shall forever stay rurouni._

* * *

A dark figure stood in front of the carcass of the Mad Dog. He glanced at the moon, gold eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He smirked as he turned away.

"You are clearly not what you were. It took you far to long to defeat this lout and you didn't even bother to finish him off. I wonder as well, Sword Demon...How long can you remain this 'Rurouni'. How long? We shall see."

* * *

Elvengirl: I hope you enjoyed all that. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I'm really proud of how it turned out...considering that it took me two days to write, and that's the shortest amount of time it's ever taken me to write one.

Sain: Anything else?

Elvengirl: So yeah, I'll be back in two weeks. I'll probably have reached the Kyoto arc by then.. Tell me what you thought and I'll see you all in two weeks.

* * *

Reviews:

Nightmare3: Serra basher...okay good. I was starting to fear for a bit. I'll work on the descriptions.

XFreakonleashX: Thanks, I'm glad you like it .

Wandering Cat: I hope that this met your standards for the fight. And I actually never got Harken in the game...so wrong again. Sorry.

* * *

Notes:

Wakizashi: A Japanese Short Sword.

Battojutsu: Press the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, then draw thw sword quickly to increase the speed of the sword's swing by two or three times' normal. The attacker has little time to react

Nikaida Heiho: A style of three forms based on the Mandarin characters for one, eight, and ten. Iconically, the three join to create the "forced" character "hei" thus hei ho.

Shin No Ippo: "One side of the soul" a technique that allows the user to cast Chi "fighting energy" into the attacker's eyes.

Yi: One

Ba: Eight

Shi: Ten  
Taken from the Mandarin Dialect.

On how Karel speaks: Having read the manga and seen the anime...Karel uses both traits from the anime. So therefore "This one" and "That I am" will both find there way in...depending on the situation

* * *

Next time: Everyone's been waiting for it...The Megumi arc begins Megumi and Aoshi finally revealed. I'll see you all in two weeks with this exciting revalation. 


	7. The Beautiful Stranger

Elvengirl: Hey all. I'm back from vacation. I would like to apologize for leaving for two weeks and making you wait even longer for the already anticipated Megumi arc.

Sain: On a lighter note, she had a great vacation.

Elvengirl: Thanks Sain. And now to bring you all up to speed: I will resume weekly updates, like normal. On my vacation, I managed to get well in to the Raijuta arc and am about two chapters away from the Kyoto arc. I'm very happy about this.

Sain: You also learnt something, did you not?

Elvengirl: Yes, and that is that I must lower my expectations. I took Kenshin manga volumes 5-9, and only managed to finish five and barely start six. On another note: I am looking for suggestions for Soujiro...so if you have any ideas, please help. It can be from both Fire Emblem Seven and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Thanks. On with the fic.

* * *

**Cast:**

Takani Megumi: Limstella

Takeda Kanryu: Marcus

Besshimi: Denning.

Shinomori Aoshi: Jaffar.

* * *

"Hey Guy, where's Karel?" asked Lyn.

"Hector came and took him right after lunch, don't you remember?" Guy replied, with a swing of his Shinai.

"Oh yeah...did he say why?"

"Man, you're dense. I think there's gambling at some resturant today."

"Gambling..."

* * *

"Yahoo! I win again," shouted Hector as he punched the air. Karel just sighed.

"Come with me, you said. It's an emergency, you said. Hector, we're gambling. It's illegal."

"Realx Karel, you really need to loosen up, you know. These guys are all friends of mine, we'd never cheat each other. Now then, what's the next one going to be?"

"Odds, four and five."

As in the last tne throws, Karel was correct.

"Yes!" said Hector.

"Aww...c'mon Hector, let us win at least once," laughed his friends.

"No way...I'm going to send you all home in your underwear!" Hector grinned, taking the money. "By the way, where's Yoita? I haven't seen him around lately. It's not like him to miss out on gambling." Hector's friends went quiet.

"Didn't you hear Hector...Yoita...died."

"WHAT? How?"

"Opium. He overdoesed on opium."

"Opium's an expensive drug. Who could've been selling it at such a low price that ordinary people could by it?" asked Karel. Hector sat there, trembling with anger. There was a silence, then suddenly the door slid open. A beautiful young woman stood at the door, breathing hard as if from running. She was of average height and had long black hair. Her most striking feature was her gold eyes that were now full of fear. She wore a blue kimono, with a blue doctor's robe overtop. Nervously, she glanced around the room, until finally she laid eyes on Karel.

"Please...help me," she gasped, running over to him, "I'm being chased. I'll reward you."

Hector picked up a packet that had fallen out of the women's sleeve.

"With this opium?" he glared. Karel looked up at the woman, confused. Suddenly two thugs showed up at the door.

"We've found you Limstella. There's no hope for escape now..."

"I told you...I'm not going back to Marcus."

"Hey, who are you?" asked Hector.

"Who we are's not important. We're just here for the broad."

"Yeah, you're messing with Takeda Marcus's private army here," sneered the other.

"You guys came at the wrong time. I already have a pretty bad mood going and you just made it worse." Hector punched both of the thug's lights out.

"Who is this Marcus?" asked Karel.

"He's an industrialist who lives outside the city. His outward reputation is good, but he's done alot in the shadows. He's gained power and recruited many Yakuza into a private army. I'm guessing you're one of his women?" Hector looked at Limstella dubiously.

"I've never heard of this Marcus," replied Limstella.

"You shouldn't tell lies...tell lies...Limstella," came a monotone voice, from behind them. Everyone turned around. A small man sat in the corner. He appeared unarmed and had a small tuft of black hair. His gold eyes gleamed maliciously at Limstella.

"We've been watching you, Takani Limstella, every move that you make...you make."

"I'm not Marcus's woman and I will keep running from him." Two dart-like objects flew past Limstella, embedding themselves in the arms of Hector's friends.

"Spiral darts. Now I'll take your legs." The man shot out the darts. Limstella stood motionless, paralyzed by fear. Karel then leapt in front of her, slamming his hand down on the floor, flipping up the Tatami flap, blocking the darts.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I suppose that this one must help."

"How dare you hurt my friends!" yelled Hector. The strange man was stuck between Hector's fist and Karel's sword. The said items collieded with the man in sudden fury, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Limstella blinked, impressed.

"So, will you two please protect me from Marcus's men?"

"Not before you answer our questions," replied Hector, dragging her out of the resturant, with Karel following behind.

* * *

"We're home, Lyn-dono," said Karel as they walked through the dojo doors.

"Oh Karel, you're home..." Lyn stopped dead when she noticed Limstella. "Wh-who is that?" she asked nervously.

"This is Takani Limstella. We-"

"Won her. Some guy wouldn't pay up so he took her instead."

"Hector!" Karel said in a low voice.

"We can't let her know about the opium. This is the only way. Just play along."

"Karel, is this true?"

"It is indeed Lyn-dono."

"Looks like you guys won big," said Guy, coming into the picture. Lyn was livid, but then got her rage under control. She turned to Limstella.

"I'm sorry Takani-san, he doesn't usually do this. You can go home now."

"I have no intention of leaving. I like this man, and besides, it's not like you're his lover...at least you don't act like it."

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

Limstella, Guy, Hector, and Karel all soon found themselves outside.

"Thanks alot Lasy. Why'd you have to keep saying things you didnt' mean?" asked Guy, with his typical rudeness.

"Oh, but I did mean it. Himura Karel was it? You'd make a fine bodygaurd. Will you protect me from Marcus?"

"I will, if you tell us your story."

"Yeah. Just who are you really? And does Marcus want you? And how did you get ahold of this opium? TALK, DAMN IT!" Karel and Guy held Hector back.

"It is rude to speak of a woman's past."

"Fine. But I won't rest until I know the truth. My friend was killed by your opium. It ends here."

"If you don't wish to speak of yourself, tell us of Marcus. One would assume that it is he who leads the opium ring."

"Hector!" A young man came running up the street. He stopped in front of the group, gasping for breath.

"Hey. How's everyone else?"

"They're okay. We made it to the doctor's in time."

"That's good."

"But...you gotta see this. Follow me." They followed Hector's friend to the river, where a large crowd of people had gathered. They jostled their way to the front only to gasp in shock at what they saw. The two thugs that had attacked Karel and Hector earlier on the bank on the other side. Dead.

"Drowned..." gasped Guy.

"Marcus disposes of failures quickly, it's his way," explained Limstella. Karel nodded and scanned the opposite bank. Three figures caught his eye. The strange man who had attacked them earlier, and older man in a white suit, and a third man in a trenchcoat with roan red hair.

* * *

"Denning...the swordsman who broke your nose...had brown hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek correct?"

"Yes...yes" Denning looked across the river. "It's him..him!" He exclaimed, "And that witch Limstella. I'll do it for sure this time...this time," He readied for an attack.

"Crowd incidents are not wise," said the older man in a gruff voice.

"Stop. You wouldn't stand a chance against him Denning. He is no ordinary swordsman. Nergal, are you here to?"

"Yes. I have followed him to his base, " came a voice from the crowd.

"Very well. Help Denning in recapturing Limstella, and inform Wallace as well. Denning, don't mess this up. You will not get another chance."

"I will take that to heart...to heart."

"A fine thing, to be able to give second chances. I'm to much of an industrialist myself. I can't feel satisfied till the waste has been disposed of. And then one feels so fresh."

"Limstella-dono, is everything alright?" asked Karel, concerned. Limstella pointed at the older man across the river.

"That's him...that's Marcus."

"There's no mistake," Hector confirmed through gritted teeth and a glare, which no one really noticed.

"Who is that next to him?" asked Karel.

"That's the Okashira. Marcus wanted something more than his private army, so he hired the former head of the Oniwabanshu. And prior to the revolution, at fifteen, became the Okashira, or leader...Shinomori Jaffar."

"Why would someone like him be working for a man like Marcus?" asked Guy.

"I'm not sure, but with the foes we're up against, we cannot abandon Limstella-dono now."

* * *

Elvengirl: Yeah, I know. Alot of talking in this chapter, but that was mainly to set-up the arc. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh yeah, when you suggest people from Sacred Stones, please be aware that I am less than fond of Eirika, finding her a mary-sue type character. Will be a rant in the near future.

* * *

Reviews:

anomynos: Thanks.

PsychoSwordlady:

Chapter 2: I do agree that Karel would make a good Kyo (despite the fact that I don't really like Kyo...I prefer Yukimura) I happen to like Karel/Lyn and dont' really want to go out on to much of a tangent, as I already have plans for another. I do my best to keep character relations the same, but it gets difficult to do so. Also, if I put Lucious as Kamitari, he and Kenshin never meet and it would be difficult to arrange that.

Chapter 4: I am aware about Sozo, but personally I feel that Hector is closer to Oswin than to his brother.

Chapter 5: Thank you, I was rather proud of that arc.

Chapter 6: If you don't mind me saying, you are rather fussy about details. I am aware that Kenshin's eyes turn gold, the red was me playing around. I was kind of going off of Kyo there ( and a bit of the Redwall books serires as well). I prefer his eyes red, making the bloodrath seem more...real. Plus, it would confuse me in a later chapter. And while Kenshin might not speak Mandarin, I do. At least now I know how Watsuki-sama feels.

Wandering Cat: Thank you. I hope that this is to your liking.

Nightmare03: Thank you for pointing that Ki/Chi difference. Once again, I wrote that chapter late and night and was not in my right mind, probably. I believe I answered all your other questions in the email.

Authorofthedark: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Elvengirl: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Next time: Attack on Kamiya Dojo.


	8. Attack on Kamiya Dojo

Elvengirl: Wow, are you guys lucky. Two updates in one week.

Sain: The things you do to preserve your order.

Elvengirl: At least my methods are less drastic.

Sain: You've been watching to much Soul Hunter.

* * *

**Cast:**

H'yotoko: Wallace

Han'nya: Nergal

* * *

"So, Marcus's army contains about sixty men. And the Oniwabanshu?"

"At least four I should think."

"Next...where did Limstella-dono get the opium?"

Limstella remained silent, eyes cast towards the floor.

"Still not ready to talk," Karel sighed.

'If the Oniwanbanshu attack then these people don't stand a chance. I can't stay long. I must run away in the heat of the battle,' she thought.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Lyn was desperatly trying to eavesdrop on Karel and Limstella.

"Eavesdropping? And you call yourself the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

Lyn jumped and whipped around to find Hector smirking at her. She glarred at him.

"They've been in there since you all got back. What if..."

"Hold it, get your mind out of the gutter. Karel ain't that kinda guy. We know he wants to protect people with his sword. Women and children especially. This is all just part of his nature."

"What about you Hector?"

"I could care less. I just want revenge. I care about my friends, not that vixen."

"Did I miss something Hector?" asked Karel, coming out of the room.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Good. I've learned that Marcus's army contains about sixty men, plus four Oniwabanshu and the Okashira. Lyn-dono, there may an incident in the near future, but I am not at any liberty to give details now. I won't let what happened with the Mad Dog happen again. I swear to protect you. So for now, let's just pretend that nothing's going on."

"Alright," agreed Lyn, blushing, "But will you explain it all when it's over?"

"Of course I will."

"Hey, are we going to fight that Marcus guy?" said Guy, coming out from his hiding spot.

"Guy...um..."

"You're not going anywhere," said Lyn, sternly.

"But I'm part of this team to, aren't I?"

"Team?"

"Since when?"

"Well, if we are a team, try not to slow us down kid," said Hector with another smirk.

"I'll strangle you, Hector!"

"Not in a hundred years."

Limstella remained in the dojo, plauged with memories that she did not want to resurface.

* * *

"This is the place...Nergal, Wallace, get ready to attack...to attack."

"Shut up Denning. We're only here because the Okashira ordered us to come along."

"Stop it, both of you. Squabbling amoungst ourselves could bring ruin to an easy victory."

"Peh, there's only two worthy fighters. I, Wallace, shall take care of them alone." With that remark, the giant Wallace slammed through the wall, breaking it down.

"Oro?"

"What was that?"

"They're here," gasped Limstella. Everyone ran around to the front, only to see a rather large man crash through the wall. He wore nothing but pants and sandels, and was quite bald. Large ropes secured a barrel to his back much like a backpack.

"Hand over Limstella peacefully and I'll go easy on you, " he threatened in a deep voice.

"Oniwabanshu, correct?"

"Yeah, one of 'em. I am the Great Wallace!"

Everyone did their best to surpress a laugh. Wallace snorted indignently.

"Who's first?" He yelled out his challenge, glancing at Karel and Hector.

"Let me take him Karel, the guy's a fist fighter."

"Alright, just remember that's he's Oniwabanshu so don't trust him to play fair."

"I could care less about that. I'll make him spill about the opium!" yelled Hector, launching an attack. He ran up and hit Wallace in the gut.

"Heh, thanks for coming within rage," smirked Wallace, clicking his teeth together.

"What?" Hector gasped as a ball of flame came hurtling out of Wallace's mouth,straight at him.

"Hector!"

"Guess I should've listened to you Karel. This guy ain't playing fair," breathed Hector.

"Heh, you dodged my fire breath, but now your legs are burned." Wallace opened his mouth for another blast.

"Stop looking over there. Your opponent is here."

"Yeah, after I finish this bug over here, I'll come roast you."

"You won't burn one hair, that you won't. You're nothing but a freak show."

"Freak show! I'll show you!" Wallace lauched his attack at Karel, who began to spin his reverse-blade woa dao like a fan.

"How long do you think that will last?" bellowed Wallace. From behind the dojo, Limstella watched, sliently.

"I could leave now...and no one would notice," she thought, and turned to go, only to run into Lyn.

"Going somewhere? Karel's fighting this for you, so the least you could do it watch."

"He doesn't stand a chance. Wallace is far more dangerous than Denning."

"You don't know Karel. He's no ordinary swordsman."

They looked back at the fight. Karel was still spinning his katana, but Wallace's flame was weakening until it stopped.

"No. Nine litres of oil..." Wallace gasped.

"Now do we see who the true freak show is?" said Karel.

'He avoided the flames by rotating his sword. Lyn was right, he is no ordinary swordsman. Who is he?'

"This isn't over!" shouted Wallace, grabbing the barrel from his back.

"Karel, he's going to refuel!" yelled Lyn. Karel got ready for the attack.

"Karel, thanks for your help, but this guy's mine. I'm taking over."

"Alright Hector, he's all yours. Be careful."

"You got it."

"But Hector's leg is hurt!" stated Guy. Wallace threw aside his barrel.

"Refueling complete. Now it's time to roast you all!"

"Feh, Your trick doesn't scare me. I already know how it works."

"Tricks! I'll show you!" Wallace launched a huge flame attack.

"He'll never dodge this...dodge this," smirked Denning. With a yell, Hector dove into the flames and leapt up to Wallace's mouth. yanking out the bag of oil, none to gently.

"How did he.." Guy began.

"Dodging gets you burned, so the best way to recieve fewer wounds is to go straight to the source," Karel explained.

"Talk about a dirty trick," said Hector, dropping the oil bag as Wallace regained his breath.

"You don't stand a chance, fool. Give up now." Wallace launched a sudden attack.

"You are the fool. With those arms burned, you can't punch! It is I who wi-" Hector's leg came up, catching Wallace in the chin, knocking him out.

"You forgot about kicking, not that you'd think of that," Hector turned back to Karel. "Easy," he smiled.

"If you don't mind the burns I suppose."

"See, they are both stronger than they look."

"Who are they?"

"To you, I don't know, but to me, they are my friends, and I am proud to call them that." Lyn ran off to join Karel and Hector.

"Friends?" repeated Limstella, quietly, watching them.

"D! Stupid Wallace couldn't do it! And if I fail again, there's not another chance, another chance.." Denning muttered, then glanced over. Limstella stood ungaurded.

"This is all your fault, Limstella! If you hadn't run...I don't care what Marcus needs you for...I'll kill you now...kill you now!" Denning aimed and launced a poison spiral dart at Limstella. Karel noticed a spilt-second later.

"Limstella-dono!" Limstella could not move. The dart sped toward her...and lodged itself in Guy's arm.

"Guy!" yelled everyone, running to the aid of the young swordsman.

"Why do you never quit? Even if a wound is small, it can still be fatal!"

"Hey, shut up Lyn. Karel and Hector protected Limstella, so why can't I? I'm part of this team, or Karel-gumi to, you know! If I can't attack, I'll defend. Have...faith in...me...will ya?" Guy fainted.

"Guy!"

"Poison," said Hector.

"That's what you get for messing with the Oniwabanshu! My deadly poison Rasenpyo will make sure that brat won't last the hour...the hour!" announced Denning, revealing his position, "Now it's your turn! Huh...where-" Denning never got a chance to finish his sentance, for Karel came up behind him with a Ryusuisen. After the dust cleared, only a log remained. Karel turned, his eyes meeting the masked face of Nergal.

"Karel, hurry, it's Guy. He won't snap out of it!"

"I have no thought of fighting you at this time. I only wish to collect my fallen comrades and report to the Okashira."

"I have no problems with that, but an antidote is needed for the poison. The short one stays."

"I have no duty to you."

"Then you shall leave in spite of that," Karel rushed Nergal in a sudden attack. Nergal blocked the reverse blade wo dao and then punched Karel, sending him quite far back.

"Despite your cool demeanor you are quite passionate. Keep Takani Limstella here and we may fight again." With that, Nergal, carrying both Wallace and Denning, left.

"That move...he's a martial artist," stated Hector. Karel hurried over to Guy.

"How is he?"

"We can't say. I'll suck the poison from the wound," volunteered Lyn.

"Don't!" Limstella interveaned.

"Do you want Guy to die! Stay out of this," yelled Lyn.

"You're being stupid. Sucking poison infects the body. This is no time for amatures. Stay back!" Limstella took Guy in her arms.

"Unconscious with fever...pain...diluted pupils...this is jimson-weed poison. Young lady, call a doctor, I'll write a list of medicaines for him. Karel-san, go boil water and bring what medicaines you have. You, bird-head, go to the ice shop and get all you can buy. Poison treatment is a battle against time. Hurry up!"

* * *

Elvengirl: Quite the cliffhanger I've left, huh?

Sain: But they all know what happens.

Elvengirl: Sain, watch it.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3:** Thanks for the suggestion. I think Legualt might work. I'm really working on the character expressions. I think I did a pretty good job in the Raijuta arc.

**Wandering cat:** Thanks. I really hope you like the rest of the arc. And for your guesses...keep in mind that the Kyoto arc is still under construction, as I'm trying to make everything work. For starters:

Eliwood as Soujiro: I have other plans for Eliwood, so not likely.

Sonia as Yumi: My original idea, but it's not set in stone.

Renault as Anji: Might work.

Ephidel as Houji: Good idea, but not right.

And as for Kenneth and Denning. Kenneth is monk that you fight in chapter 25 (The version where you get Karel) and he is Tani-san in the Jin-e arc. Denning is the morph you fight in chapter 29 (the sniper) and is Besshimi.

**Kensou-freak:** Thank you. I'm glad you think that I'm doing a good job and I'm trying to pull away from it being just a name-substitution fic.

**PsychoSwordlady: **I expected alot of people to be surprised with my choice for Megumi, but it totally works for a sub-plot that I've had in mind for awhile now, involving a surprise pairing. I'm glad that you like Jaffar as Aoshi. And it was you who made me a Kyo fan, so I thank you for that.

* * *

Elvengirl: Alright. Now we'll go back to the way things were. I'll be working on my other fanfics as well, so things might get a little tight. Oh yeah, regarding the comment at the begining. That was a reference to the anime, Soul Hunter. It's one of my faves, and I would realyl suggest it.

Next Time: Attack on Kanryu Mansion


	9. Attack on Kanryu Mansion

Elvengirl: Early update this week as I'll be away this weekend. I've been in a very good mood this week.

Sain: Dare I ask why?

Elvengirl: Well, last weekend I went to an anime convention and got a ton of manga, and got the FullMetal Alchemist anime. I aslo got to see Gundam Seed Destiny and that was awesome as well. I can't wait for it to come over from Japan.

Sain: I have a bad feeling about this. Don't tell me the G-project is coming back into focus.

Elvengirl: It might be.

* * *

**Cast:**

Doctor: Lowen

* * *

"How is he, Doctor?" asked Lyn, as the young man emerged from the other room. The room was dimly lit. Lyn and Hector sat, awaiting the news.

"He should be fine in a few days," replied the Doctor, brushing a lock of green hair from his eyes.

"Thank you so much !" Lyn gasped with relief.

"Well, you really shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank whoever wrote this. Everything was on it, from ingrediants to preperation. Clearly someone who studied in Europe."

"Or studied poisions..." Hector mumbled.

"It's actually a fine line. Jimson-weed is a powerful medicane, used properly. It's used in anesthetic. Whoever wrote this was well versed in European medicane and pharmocology."

"An-e-sthe-tic? Pharma-what? What language are you speaking?" demanded an annoyed Hector.

"I don't get it...I thought that she was just..." Lyn began, trying to figure out who Limstella was.

"She? You mean Takani Limstella?"

"You know her, Lowen-san?"

"Yes. Takani Limstella was the assistant to a doctor murdered three years ago."

* * *

"Going somewhere, Limstella-dono?"

Limstella jumped. Karel was standing right behind her. They were in front of the crumbled was that belonged to Kamiya Dojo.

"Shouldn't you be with the boy?" gasped Limstella, recovering from her momentary shock.

"Guy's strong. He'll make it, but let this one thank you on his behalf," smiled Karel.

"It's nothing, after all, it's me they were after," replied Limstella, playing with her hair.

"So, where are you off to now?"

"I'm leaving Tokyo. Marcus shouldn't attack again, soon anyway." Limstella began to walk away.

"Doesanyone await you, at your home in Aizu?"

Limstella stopped.

"This one fought and knew many from Aizu during the Revolution. It is hard not to forget the accent. Will you tell us your story now?"

* * *

"The Takani family was famous in the medical community. Everyone studied medicane. All generations including women and children. They treated all patients equally, and saw them regardless of class. This naturally angered the Samurai, with thier rigid caste system. To doctors, though, they were the living example of our ideals. Limstella's father saw the efficancy of European medicane and left Aizu to study in Nagisaki. which was an extreme risk in that time. When the Takani family was finally allowed back, the Boshin War broke out and what followed was the Aizu war. The father left to fight and her mother and two brothers went missing, leaving young Limstella alone."

Lowen stopped for breath. "I can only imagine what's happened to her since then, but five years ago she appeared as a Doctor's, that I knew, assistant. But the Doctor was killed three years ago. I don't know what happened after that. Where is she? I'd like to see her."

Lyn and Hector just stared.

* * *

"The Doctor I worked for was allied with Marcus. He processed opium with the raw ingrediants Marcus would give him. The Doctor then created this, Spider's web, better processed opium with twice the potency. Marcus wanted it mass produced, but the Doctor said no, wanting the profits for himself. They fought. Marcus killed him, and I, the loyal assistant was forced to work. I was told I was saving lives, but then I learnt the truth...and I wanted to die, but I couldn't. I knew that if I continue as a Doctor, I'll eventually see my missing family again. So for three years, I've ruined people's lives." Limstella was sobbing.

"But, you, the only one who knows how to make Spider's Web, ran away. You alone carry all the guilt. You've suffered for three years. It's time you were freed."

"Karel-san, I..."

"It's alright Limstella-dono, you can stay here. I understand the feeling of being alone. I understand," Lyn sobbed silently, as she and Hector came out of the Doctor's office. Hector just looked away.

* * *

"So, Denning and Wallace are out of action for right now?" asked Jaffar.

"Yes," Nergal replied from the shadows.

"And how are you doing Nergal?"

"I'm fine...barely. That man is no ordinary swordsman, using his sheath to attack my liver."

"Can you move?"

"Not for three days, but I can watch."

"Then you've three days to learn of his past. There mus be something we've missed."

"It shall be done."

* * *

"Wow, this looks good!" said the newly recovered Guy, as he stared at the plate of ohagi.

"It's been years since I've made it," replied Limstella.

"It's delicous," smiled Lyn, stuffing her face, and glaring at Guy, who was doing the same. The two were soon in an arguement over whose ohagi was whose.

"Oh, good morning Hector. Would you like some ohagi? Limstella-dono made it," said Karel, greeting his friend.

"Don't want any. I'd rather eat Lyn's cooking that anything made by that opium woman," Hector spat as he walked off. Limstella looked away.

"He didn't mean anything Limstella-dono. He knows your story. It's just that Marcus hasn't made another move and he doesn't know what to do with the fist he's already raised. Just let him be for now."

* * *

'Opium woman...' The word echoed in Limstella's mind as she washed the dishes from the meal. She was out back near the well.

"Hello, is anyone home?" A voice woke Limstella from her thougts. She looked up to see a middle-aged man coming through the gate. "I'm the booklender, here with pleanty of new titles."

"I'm sorry, but I don't live here. I'm just visiting for awhile," Limstella replied, standing up.

"Hm, well I'd say that works out fine," said the booklender. removing his face, to reveal the fanged mask of Nergal. "Marcus just wants to talk. Come quietly or this goes in their well." Nergal held up a small vial containing a vicous, sliver, liquid.

"Mercury," Limstella gasped.

"Come." Nergal took Limstella to a small clearing. Marcus, dressed in western fasion, stood there, smoking a cigar.

"What do you want?" demanded Limstella.

"I want you back, that's all," Marcus replied, smarmy-like.

"I'd die before going back to you."

"You leave me no choice then. If you don't come back, we'll burn down Kamiya Dojo. My entire army is here. They'll make sure no one escapes, because we can't have you dieing alone, can we? Don't bother with chasing dreams, Limstella my dear. After all, what would your family say if they found out that you helped produce a drug that led people to their deaths, hm?" Marcus began to walk away. "We attack at midnight tonight, so don't bother to escape, or try anyway."

"Will Takani Limstella come back?" asked Jaffar, from behind a tree.

"She'll have to. We shouldn't force our hand. 'Takani Limstella came back of her own accord.' There will be no reason for the Sword Demon to act."

"Or will there?" muttered Jaffar, with one last look at Limstella.

"I can't escape," sobbed Limstella, " No matter how hard I try."

* * *

"What's that Karel?" asked Lyn, the next morning.

"A letter from Limstella-dono."

_"I'm sorry to leave with such little notice. Marcus seems to have given up, so I have gone home to Aizu. It may have been only ten days, but I'm so greatful. Thank you."_

"Lies! There's no one waiting for her in Aizu," said Karel, angerily, " Marcus threatened her somehow. Hector, you know where the Kanryu mansion is. Let's go!"

"Go ahead. I ain't going. Why should I have to fight for that opium woman."

"Hector, this doesn't suit you."

"Her opium killed my friend. I'm no rurouni! Why are you going?"

"Hector, did you ever see Limstella-dono's eyes. She would act tough, but her eyes were filled with loneliness and longing. Like an abandoned child, looking for her lost family. That reason is more that enough for this one." With that, Karel heading toward the gate. Lyn simply staring in shock.

"Karel, wait!" Guy ran to catch up.

"Guy, no. Not this time."

"She saved my life, so I need to pay her back!"

"Have baths ready for five when we get back." Hector headed for the gate as well.

"Hector..." Karel began with a smile.

"I'm tired of thinking. Now is the time to fight."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Here it is." The three stared up at the large, groutesque, western-style mansion.

"So this is the Kanryu mansion. The best way to do this would be to break the gate and run," said Karel, sizing up the situation.

"Frontal assualt. Got it," smiled Guy.

"Go!"

The three charged the gate, catching the guards completly by surprise.

* * *

"Welcome back Limstella-san. Our spider's web stock is nearly out. Will you make more?" Marcus sat at his desk, smoking. Limstella glared hard at him. "Why must you always reject me?" he sighed.

"Kanryu Marcus, I've come to kill you. I will follow you shortly, as the one apology I can offer my victims!" Limstella made to stab Marcus, only to find her knife missing.

"Let's stop here." Shinomori Jaffar stood behind her, holding the knife by the blade. Marcus knocked Limstella to the floor.

"Where are my men! I'll torture the secret of spider's web out of her."

"In the yard...listen..." said Jaffar.

"The emergency whistle?"

"That man is here."

* * *

One by one, the Yakuza and swordsman fell to Karel and Hector, with a little help from Guy.

"That's those guys down," said Hector, clearly enjoying himself.

"Gunmen!" yelled Guy. Karel kept running, taking out a few as he ran past.

"The guns didn't even slow him down..." the soldiers gasped. Hector and Guy followed.

"Fly Guy! Now's your cue," Hector picked up Guy and flung him at the Gunmen. Guy barreled into them.

"You little..." muttered a soldier who had been hit, "huh?"

"Looking for this?" Guy held up the gun. "BANG!" The soldier fainted. "Idiot, I'd never really shoot." The remaining soldiers were about to gang up on Guy, but were taken care of by Hector and Karel.

Up in the mansion, Marcus watched with horror. He had never expected this. Never.

"I don't understand. What could he gain from rescuing her...what? And Hector, what is he doing here?"

"If the Sword Demon was a man of gain, he could be a general in the army, but a capitalist like you would never understand what it means to live and die for your ideals. This man's spirit still seems fresh, compared to the others. He is prey for the Oniwabanshu."

"W-we c-can't make the Sword Demon our enemy."

"Fool...we want this fight." Jaffar glared at Marcus. Marcus wimpered.

"Marcus! Your time has come! Come down with Limstella-dono!" Karel's voice rang from outside, splitting the silence.

"I'm very impressed Sword Demon! If you join me and the Oniwabanshu, we'll be unstoppable! I'll pay you fifty times the normal pay of a Yukuza!"

"Are you coming down or am I coming up? Choose!" Karel took a step forward.

"One hunderd times the norm!"

Another step.

"Two hundred times!"

"You don't get it. The Sword Demon does not live for gain. Your money is of no use here." said Jaffar, coldly.

"Fine, you win. I surrender. Just give me an hour to prepare!" yelled Marcus, in a panic.

"I don't like this Karel," said Hector, glaring up at Marcus.

"Neither do I," agreed Guy. Karel turned and used the sharp edge of his sword to cut through the stone pedestal that a lamppost stood on. It was a clean cut and the lamppost toppled over.

"One hour Marcus! Make your piece in that time!"

* * *

Elvengirl: Hope you all liked it. To bring you all up to speed as to where I am in the Rurouken story, ie: how far I've gotten in my notebook, I'm done the Raijuta arc and will be starting the Kyoto arc in just one more chapter.

Sain: Yay! I'll be coming soon then.

Elvengirl: Yes, you will. Also, I've learned to recolour sprites, so I'll be playing around with various animes and Fire Emblem. I'll let you all know when I'm on Kenshin.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3: **Thanks. I'm really glad to hear that I'm improving. I feel that I am and I'm glad that it's showing.

**Wandering Cat: **Poor Soujiro indeed. Although I'm about ten volumes away from that particular part. Eliwood is definetly not Soujiro. I need him for someone else.

**Psychoswordlady:** Thanks. I won't attempt to understand the inside joke. Hope you are enjoying it so far. I'm a big Yukimura fan, he's so smily

* * *

.

Next time: Karel vs. Nergal and Hector vs. Shikijo.


	10. Karel vs Nergal, Hector vs Hawkeye

Elvengirl: Alright, I'm back for this week's update. I've been in a really good mood recently, mainly because alot has happened. Just to let you all know, I have a job now, and with school right around the corner, future updates might not come to smoothly until I can sort out my time.

Sain: You're working?

Elvengirl: Yes. What else...um...Oh yeah. I've decided to begin production on G-project. Most of the story is confidential, but I will say that it has something to do with both Fire Emblem and Gundam.

Sain: Feel free to take confidential as one of two meanings: a) She has the whole plot figured out, the gundams created and just needs to start writing it, or b) She has gundams, a developed sub-plot, and the actual plot is just starting to reveal itself.

Elvengirl: (hits Sain on the head) Just a few notes, I will following Nightmare3's lead here, if he doesn't mind, and shamlessly self-promote my other FE story: Premontion. I would really appreciate it if someone reviewed and told me, in a non-flaming way, what I could improve on. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kenshin. Still don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Cast:**

Shikijo: Hawkeye

* * *

Marcus stared in shock as the trio rested outside. He had not expected such an outburst from the Sword Demon.

"Your make-shift stall has added fuel to his fire," intoned Jaffar.

"Po-position the Oniwa-"

"Done."

"No more mistakes! I won't allow those unworthy of what I'm paying."

"What do you mean, you won't allow?" Jaffar stepped away from the wall, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I am the Okashira. I command the Oniwabanshu." He grabbed Marcus by the collar and pulled him closer. "Not you. I will take insults from no one. The Oniwabanshu will take care of things from here on in. Go count money or something." Jaffar let go and walked out of the room. Marcus leaned against his desk, catching his breath, once again in shock.

* * *

"Hey Hector, do you know Marcus or something?" asked Guy, as the three waited for the hour to be up.

"Yeah actaully. He was the lord of the land my family worked on before the revolution. He taught me and my friend tactics and stuff. I'm surprised to find him here, and like this..." Hector fell slient.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up your past..." Guy looked away, embarrassed.

"It's alright kid...I just don't know how to break the news to Eliwood, if I ever see him again..."

* * *

"You're awake," stated Jaffar as Limstella sat up.

"This...this is the observatory, but..." Limstella looked around, confused.

"Those of Kamiya Dojo are here to rescue you."

"But..."

"I have no reason to lie. The Private army is already gone." Jaffar's voice was a low monotone. Limstella gasped.

"Those fools. I left on my own..."

Jaffar threw a killing edge dagger on the floor in front of Limstella.

"Here. Don't get your hopes up, for they will not reach. You will face torture instead of rescue. Living in torment or dieing with grace. Choose whichever you desire. What the Oniwabanshu desire is not money or opium, but battle. Thanks to you, we have the strongest opponent. I do feel the misery of your life, though it matters little." Jaffar left, leaving Limstella to her thoughts.

* * *

"No turning back now...Let's go!" announced Guy.

"Who made you the boss, kid?" asked Hector, driving his fist into Guy's head. Karel sighed and pushed open the door.

"Surprising...that the first to face us is one of your caliber..."

"This fight was inevitable. I am Nergal of the Oniwabanshu and I will defend this spot until death...by order of the Okashira."

"There is no point, let us pass," Karel demanded.

"The orders of the Okashira are absolute." Nergal slammed his fists together, causing a loud ringing sound to echo through the hallway.

"Karel, the guy's got metal gauntlets!" yelled Hector, "That's how he blocked your attack last time."

"That's true, but it was also his skill as a fighter...this fight cannot be avoided. This one cannot hold back."

"The same goes here. Let's go!" Nergal lunged forward, going for a hit. Karel went to evade, but instead the hit was dead on. Nergal went for the reverse strike. Again another attempt for evasion, again another hit.

"What are you doing! Use Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu!" yelled Guy, slamming into Karel.

"That was the idea...those attacks...dodged by a paper's width...but his arms stretched at the last minute."

"I expected better from you Sword Demon," Nergal said in a mocking tone. "If you cannot defeat my spell, then you're not worthy of fighting the Okashira!"

"A spell? Then this one should be able to break it." Karel stood up and took the form of shinken. His legs were planted shoulder-width apart, the reverse-blade wo dao held at arms length straight out in front. Both hands grasped the hilt. The form was defensive, the sword being parallel to the ground and pointing at Nergal's forehead. This would allow Karel to switch instantly to offensive should the need arise.

"What is that idiot doing?" muttered Hector.

"You shrink from me? I should have never given you any respect! I'll kill you now!" Nergal lunged toward Karel, the attack filled with anger, the punch aiming for Karel's forehead. Karel didn't flinch, but mearly watched Nergal's arm, until he evaded just before the attack hit.

"No more spell? How did he..." Guy began. Karel didn't answer, but wheeled around, connecting his katana with Nergal's mask. Nergal fell back, grasping his head.

"Figured it out?" asked Hector.

"It's no more than the stripes on his arms."

Hector took another look at Nergal. The sleeves of his shirt were red and black horizontal stripes, creating an optical illusion.

"So that's why you misjudged his reach..."

"Exactly, since stripes make anything look shorter and wider. His reach was at least an inch more than what I thought."

"So...it wasn't defensive...you measured my reach with your blade," gasped Nergal, still clutching his head.

"That's the one thing any swordsman knows, the length of their own blade," said Guy.

"Your outfit was the first hint. Stripes, and a mask hiding your eyes. In other words, a perfect battle costume."

"Almost..." Nergal's voice was almost a laugh. "Except that the mask is here to hid my true face." Nergal let go and the mask fell away, revealing a grotesque picture. The face was heavily scared. One eye was large and yellow, the pupil dilated. The nose was gone and the face was sunken in.

"A mo-monster..." gasped Guy.

"Monster? Serves me quite well."

"You...did that?"

"Indeed. I work in intelligence, not combat. I did this to wear any face atop my own. There are many poor villages where I come from, and in order to lessen the mouths to feed, we kill one's own child. "Returning the child" it's called, and once a child's been returned, they can't go back. You die or live, revaging like a wolf." Nergal released steel claws from his gauntlets. "Jaffar-sama found this wolf and gave him a place in the Oniwabanshu! If I can be of any use to the Okashira, what need have I for a face!" Nergal rushed Karel with a sudden attack.

"The past of Limstella-dono! Do you know of it?" yelled Karel.

"Of course! The Intelligence of the Oniwabanshu knows all!"

Nergal slashed down with his claws, Karel swung upwards, inserting the katana inbetween two of the claws. The two broke apart, and pushed off the walls, going for another attack. They crossed in midair, and landed on the floor. Karel noticed a small cut on his shoulder, the scent of blood flying into his nose. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent anything from happening.

"Not good..." Nergal whispered, pitching forward, "But your skills are nothing...compared...to...Jaffar..."

"Nergal, if you know terrible solitude, then you must know how Limstella-dono suffers."

"Karel?"

"Let's go...Limstella-dono needs us."

Hector and Guy glanced at each other, then followed Karel.

"How's your wound?" asked Hector as they sped down the hallway.

"Just a scratch...already stopped bleeding," Karel replied. 'Thankfully,' he thought. Both Karel and Hector were wrapped up in their own thoughts that they failed to notice the large steel ball coming toward them. At the last second they jumped.

"So you managed to beat Nergal. You guys gotta be strong!" The ball was pulled out of the floor and caught by a large, bulky man with scars all over his body. His cheast was bare and he wore blue pants tied with an intricaly designed belt.

"Keeper of the Gate: Hawkeye. This is my way to say hello." He threw the ball, hard, "Hello."

Hector pushed Karel out of the way, catching the ball.

"Karel, take Guy and go ahead. I'll take care of this musclehead."

"Right. Hang on Guy." Karel ran, grabbed the collar of Guy's shirt and flew up the stairs. Hawkeye watched them go.

"Best go to the best. I'm stuck with the third-rate fight merchant. You ain't much without Armads."

Hector threw the steel ball down.

"Don't underestimate me. I may not have Armads, But I have my fists. And I'm the one settling for third rate!"

"So we both take pride in our fists. Might as well settle this here and now, the old fashioned way."

Hector ran up the stairs with a yell, locking hands with Hawkeye. They pushed against each other for about three minutes until Hawkeye lifted Hector off the ground and slammed him into a wall. Hector grunted in pain. Hawkeye then landed a powerful headbutt, driving Hector to the floor.

"Sorry about that. My body kinda moves on its own in battle. I'm surprised I didn't crush your skull. You got strength...my hand's numb thanks to you."

Hector dragged himself into a kneeling position. glaring up at Hawkeye.

"I like you kid, so why not join us? Your strength is what counts, not your past. I used to work for the Ishin Shishi, until I was beaten by Jaffar-sama, who was only thirteen at the time. He gave me these muscles. He can do the same for you. Make you unstoppable."

"Shinomori Jaffar's quite a guy. You're all really strong...and had things been different, Jaffar might have been the legend instead of Karel. You're strong...but that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"For you...the fight is everything. But, one young teacher, Guy, Takani Limstella, they come together in admiration of Himura Karel. He's not the Sword Demon anymore. Even in the heat of battle, he remains rurouni."

"What are you saying!" Hawkeye jabbed. Hector blocked.

"Karel would never weild a blade for himself!" Hector blocked the next attack. Again they were locked. "His katana protects people! You lower yourselves to becoming pawns of someone like Marcus! You're nothing compared to Himura Karel!"

"Don't think you can judge us after one compliment! Defeat me first!" Hawkeye repeatedly headbutted Hector.

"Numbskull! This is just what I'm talking about!" Hector broke the lock and drove his fist into Hawkeye's forehead. Hawkeye sank to the ground.

"Hawkeye..maybe if you fight Karel, you'll gain back something you lost. How many more guys are there...cause I won't last...body...won't...take it." Hector collapsed.

* * *

Elvengirl: And that's that. I should be able to get one more update in before I have to re-configure my time schedule. As for where I am in writing this story: I have typed up chapter one of the Raijuta arc. In terms of writing in my notebook, I have about half a chapter before the Kyoto arc. I'm very pleased with this.

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3: **Thanks. The next chapter contains Kenshin vs. Aoshi (or rather Karel vs. Jaffar) round one.

**Wandering Cat:** Being against most filler (see my Inuyasha story for a complete rant...however Inuyasha got plot so I'm happy) it is highly unlikly that any future filler will make it in here, unless I deem it nessecary. I'm glad I'm getting better at details. And you're not the only one who dislikes Fllay.

* * *

Next Time: Karel vs. Aoshi 


	11. Karel vs Jaffar: First Encounter

Elvengirl: Update day! It's update day! The long awaited Aoshi vs. Kenshin, or rather, Jaffar vs. Karel fight, round one is here.

Sain: Yay...look, when do I come in!

Elvengirl: Kyoto arc, I told you. On that note, I've started the Kyoto arc. Chapter Seventeen, if you can believe it, is well into production...but it's going to be long.

Sain: The torture you put yourself through to get to your favorite fights, honestly.

Elvengirl: What else can I ramble about for a bit...let's see. I'm sort of overworked with my job. I think I worked about three seven hour shifts this week, shelving books. The six-hundred section of the dewy decimal system is evil...and that's all people do. Garden, cook, renovate, work on their cars, take care of pets.

Sain: (pats her on back) It's okay.

Elvengirl: (recovers) And a few notes on G-project. It's coming along beautifully. I now have about nineteen original mobile suits. I'm so proud of myself. Hopfully, I'll it up soon. Still, I'm sure you're all sick of my rambling and stalling. So I present to you, chapter eleven.

* * *

Disclaimer and Notes: Still don't own Fire Emblem or Kenshin. Also, I apologize for the extreme OOCness of Jaffar. I had no idea that Aoshi talked so much...and he seemed like such a quiet guy to. So yeah, please don't attack me for that...I tried to cut it as much as possible.

* * *

"We know each other...and now we meet," said Karel, staring hard across the wide floor of the ballroom. Across the floor, stood a tall man. He wore a long white trenchcoat over a black shinobi outfit. His hair was a dark red, wound up in a black clothe, similar to that of a turban. His eyes were black and stared back at Karel like ice. This was Shinomori Jaffar.

"Indeed," Jaffar responded.

"What was said to Nergal, will now be asked of you. This one wold prefer not to fight. Will you please step out of the way and tell us where Limstella-dono is?"

"And Nergal did not let you pass, did he? Ask for the location with your reverse-blade wo dao, and my reply shall come with this." Jaffar threw open his coat, revealing a medium sized sword.

"A wakizashi! You think you can take us with that? You arrogant-" Guy exploded.

"Have the child stand back," ordered Jaffar, cutting Guy off.

"Hey!"

"This one would prefer it as well...just so...you know..." smiled Karel, avoiding Guy's glare.

"Fooey to all of you!" Guy walked away, then turned atound again. "Just beat him quickly alright? Don't waste your time with a wakizashi!"

"This isn't a wakizashi, but a kodachi. Know it's properties?"

"A mid-sized sword between a katana and a wakizashi. The shortness provides less power, but the lightweight it has makes an excellent defense. The "shield sword" is how it's known."

"To be on its other end is quite a challenge. Yes...I mean to take the offensive." With that, Jaffar lunged at Karel, with incrediable speed. Karel had very little time to react. He blocked Jaffar's sword attack, only to get hit by a kick.

"A kick...he's a martial artist...like Nergal?" Karle gasped. Jaffar launched an attack of mulitiple punches and the two flew apart. Karel landed, recaught his balance, and flew at Jaffar, using the ryusonsen. Jaffar blocked every attack.

"So...you block with your kodachi and attack with matial arts like Nergal?"

"You make one fatal mistake...I do not fight like Nergal...but he like me. Don't underestimate the blows of the master."

Karel winced as the wounds in his shoulder opened.

"...When you die, it will be the first amoung the Inshin Shishi..." Jaffar whispered, almost triumphantly.

"So... you don't fight for Marcus?"

"...Who cares for that scum."

"As the Oniwabanshu of Edo castle then? For the Tokugawa Bakufu crushed by the revolution."

"...You know of the acts of Tokugawa Yoshinobu, at the battle of Toba Fushima?" Jaffar asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Yes. The last Shongun, Tokugawa Yoshinobu, knowing he was outnumbered fled to Edo from Osaka by boat, leaving behind ten thousand men behind to fight."

"Once at Edo, he took refuge at Kan-eiji temple, entrusting all to Katsu Kaishu, who, with Saigo Takamori, agreed to avoid battle at Edo castle, thus the most key castle was taken, and we, The Oniwabanshu, never saw combat. We care nothing for that coward of a shogun, only that we could not fight. But...if there had been a battle...the victory at Edo would have been ours. We'd have set a great fire,striking in the heart of the confusion. Putting the patriots, Saigo, Okubo, and Katsura to death. Easily crushing the headless army."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Guy.

"It isn't, not even now...even here in Tokyo. We Oniwabanshu were the strongest of the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu. That I shall prove. " Jaffar pointed his kodachi at Karel.

"Back then...we fought...for the happiness of the people...for the peace. Not for who was right or wrong! You, who speak so casually of burning the city...there's nothing left in you but the ice cold blood of war! You continue to cause suffering to others. Ishin Shishi...or even rurouni...this one will not stand idely by!" Karel stood up, full of rage.

"Say what you will."

Karel leapt up, using the Ryusuisen and Battojustu in rapid succession. Jaffar blocked both blows.

"Quite an attack...but my sword is not so flimsy," he responded.

* * *

"Damn him! How dare...someone like him...insult me," Marcus fought to control his rage. "He can't be bought, same with the Sword Demon...and he loves fighting to the point of insanity...so how do I rid myself of both of them?"

"Um...Marcus-san..." a man appeared at the door.

"Yes!" Marcus snapped back. The man flinched.

"The..the device is ready for testing." The man bolted down the hallway.

"Fine, I'll be right there...wait...I have a better idea," sneered Marcus.

* * *

The battle continued on like it had before. Karel attacked, Jaffar defended and then it was reversed. Karel was clearly losing strength and the battle, as Jaffar pushed him backward into the floor.

"...Get up," ordered Jaffar, who, despite his earlier monolougue wished to finish this honourably.

"No emotion...even when he's winning," thought Guy, disgusted and amazed at the same time. "There's nothing left in him but the "ice cold blood of war." Guy began to tremble. "Karel!" he yelled to his fallen friend. Karel struggled up.

"Don't worry. Limstella-dono needs my aid, and how could this one face Lyn-dono, never mind Hector. Besides, this one now has a counter to the kodachi."

"...A bluff...show me!"

Karel attacked, this time landing a blow on Jaffar.

"...The base of the blade..." Jaffar gasped. Karel was now gripping the sword on the blade, right by the hilt. Blood dripped on the floor. Karel fought to control his rage.

"Range...that's how your attack works," Karel said in a raspy voice. Guy recalled his lesson in range. _The distance one can attack in one movement. Range varies on the weapon and skill of the wielder. Victory usually goes to the one who can stay in thier zone and keep their opponent out._

"With the katana, there are more blind spots. You use that blind spot to attack with your fist. But...shrinking the katana to the size of a kodachi, also shrinks the blind spot as well."

"...Cutting your own flesh..the true essence of the Sword Demon. In return, I give you the true essence of the Okashira." Jaffar lunged, slowly. Karel blocked.

'So slow...why not faster?'

Suddenly, Jaffar was behind him...no, circling him...with after images.

"Sword dance! The true style of Shinomori Jaffar?"

"Die!" Jaffar attacked, from behind. Karel turned in a split-second, only to be hit by the impact of the attack. Karel fell to the floor. Guy gapsed.

"Kaiten-kenbou." Jaffar stated the name of his attack. Karel didn't move. Guy trembled.

"It's over. The Sword Demon is dead." Jaffar glanced toward Guy.

"Then I'm next! If I die...you're coming with me!" Guy grabbed his shinai.

"Your spirit is strong...I'm almost sorry to kill you."

"Guy...is important...to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He...cannot die...yet! Nor this one as well." Karel got up, barely. Three large slashes lay across his cheast.

"...Immortal or..." Jaffar gasped.

"No." The top part of Karel's sheath split into three pieces. "Your Kaiten-kenbou cut through metal like wood."

"You shielded yourself...only taking half damage. You are strong...I acknowledge that...but we are the strongest!" Again the Kaiten-kenbou came. Jaffar hoping to win, now that Karel was wounded and slow. Jaffar attacked. Karel turned again, tossing his reverse-blade wo dao away and catching Jaffar's kodachi.

"The...blade catch," Guy breathed with a mix of relief and amazement.

"Jaffar...the the "Most Powerful" title if you want it. Right now...the only thing that matters are those waiting for this one's help," Karel shoved the hilt into Jaffar's throat. "Don't force yourself. Admit defeat."

"It's not over!" Jaffar hit Karel with a massive punch, sending Karel down again.

"Karel!" Guy ran over, "You okay?"

"No need to wor-" Karel sat up, "No worry...no wait..."

"SHOULD I WORRY OR NOT!"

"Look...Jaffar."

Jaffar lay on the ground, not moving.

"Dead?" asked Guy.

"No...out. In the end...he did not accept defeat, though defeat accepted him." Karel turned to Guy, "What you said was comferting when his attack hit."

"Well then, let's go beat Marcus and rescue Limstella!"

Karel smiled, knowing that Guy's ego had just been boosted several points.

"If only we knew where she was..."

Jaffar got up, breathing hard.

"Quick recovery," smiled Karel.

"Why...didn't you finish me?"

"This one is no longer the Sword Demon. Now...why do you work as a bodygaurd? Surely there have been other offers..."

"Yes, plenty...but they were for me alone. For men strong in a single skill, or traitors, there were no offers. How could I, as Okashira, abandon my own men? Will I be like Tokugawa Yoshinobu? No, I will not. Even though his surrender saved a country from destruction, still I will not. As we entered Meijii, I watched as each of them left, found new lives, until four were left. Fighting was their lives, so I wanted the title "most powerful" for them. Finish me, or I will keep coming after you."

"Then come...if that is your wish."

There was a silence, soon broken by a loud voice.

"Hah...rolling over after barking so loud!"

"Marcus..." Indeed, it was Kanryu Marcus at the door, standing behind an object covered in cloth. A saidstic grin on his face.

"Good, no need to find you," said Karel.

"So confident...but you won't be after this!" Marcus threw off the cloth.

"No...A gatling gun!"

"Good, you know your weapons...but thus us a new market model, right off the Black market. Sahll we try it?"

* * *

"So loud...at least I'm up." Hector clutched his head as he sat up.

"Something happening upstairs."

Hector jumped and turned around.

"Nergal!"

"No need to be suspicous I lost. I won't stab you in the back. Besides, I'm worried for Jaffar, so I'm going ahead with Hawkeye. You?"

"Guess you're not all evil, huh?"

Nergal brushed off the sarcastic comment and knelt by Hawkeye.

"Wake up."

"Mmm...Gah! Nergal...your face is good for waking people up."

* * *

"Hey Baldy...baldy."

"What Shorty?"

"You hear that...hear that?"

"That roar?"

Denning nodded.

"Then I'm not hearing things...something's going on."

* * *

"Two hundred rounds per minute! Isn't this great!"

Karel, hold Guy, and Jaffar ran criss-cross across the ballroom. not wanting to get hit, knowing that it would mean certain death.

"He's doing it to make us squirm!" yelled Guy above the gunshots.

"I know, but it's all we can to do run right now," Karel replied.

"Marcus...How did you get such a weapon!"

"Marcus-san! Fool!"

Two shots hit Jaffar in the legs, imobilizing him.

"Might as well take a break," said Marcusm stopping and lighting a cigar. "I have no intention of remaining a small time opium dealer. I plan to become an arms dealer, a merchant of death."

"You will ruin people's lives for your own happiness?" Karel asked, eyes narrowing into a death glare, turning the slightest bit red.

"I never expected you to understand. How hard was it for you to achieve your skills, Sword Demon? Not easy, I assume. But with money, I dwarf your power. Money! That is the true source of power!" Marcus aimed the gatling gun. "In the end, the "most powerful"...is me. DIE!"

"A gatling gun!" gasped Nergal, as they flew to the door.

"Damn!" yelled Hawkeye, running towards the immobilized Jaffar.

"Hawkeye!"

"Now, run Sword Demon!" yelled Nergal.

"The birdhead thinks highly of you...take care of him," smiled Hawkeye as he ran past Karel. Karel gave him a confused look.

"Die Jaffar!"

"No you don't!" Hawkeye leapt in front of Jaffar, taking the impact of the bullets.

"Hawkeye.."

"Hey...don't you even start. I got these muscles...bullets didn't even get through...sure...showed...him." Jaffar stared at his fallen companion.

"Now, it's your turn Jaffar."

"Hold you fire! I am you opponent! The great Wallace! Don't aim at my gut unless you want this place blwon sky high!" Wallace began to run toward Marcus, rage in his eyes.

"What if I aim here instead!" The bullets went straight into Wallace's eye.

"Fell for it!" Wallace pitched forward, Denning leaping out of the barrel on Wallace's back.

"Take this...this!" Denning went to fire a poison dart, only to be filled with bullets and fall limp to the floor.

"...Wallace...Denning..."

"We...had one trick...they...called us...useless...but...you kept us...in the...Oni..wa..banshu. Sorry...for..being...so..useless..." Denning sighed with his last breath.

"He might have actually hurt me," said Marcus, dusting off his coat.

"Sword Demon...how long to grab that katana of yours?" asked Nergal, indicating the reverse-blade wo dao.

"Fifteen...no, ten seconds."

"Ten...pretty tight. Take those stairs to find Takani Limstella." Nergal pointed to a large flight of stairs, leading up to higher floors. "The rest I leave to you Sword Demon.

Nergal sped off one way, while Karel headed for his blade. Again the gatling gun, ended the life of the last Oniwabanshu member. Jaffar could only watch...could do nothing.

"You used him as bait. They've all died for nothing...and now it's finally your turn." Marcus turned the handel of the gatling gun. Nothing came out.

"Use your head. You shot so recklessly, so you're out of ammo. The four Oniwabanshu defeated your gatling gun."

"Sp-spare m-me," said Marcus, sinking to his knees.

"Why don't you pray to your beloved money?" Karel flew at Marcus, connecting with amazing force that it deformed Marcus's face, making it lopsided.

"He upholds the "no-kill" vow...even in a rage...barely," gasped Guy. Hector stared at Jaffar, who stood with his back to them. Karel put his hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Let him be alone. Limstella-dono needs us."

* * *

"The gunshots stopped...now what?" Limstella gasped, gripping her knife. The door knob was wiggling.

"Arrgh! Stupid door!" Hector and Guy kicked it down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Limstella-dono."

"Karel-san...that wound..."

"A little trouble...but never mind. What matters is that you're unharmed," Karel smiled.

"I'm sorry...I put you all in danger, but it will all be over soon." Limstella raised her knife to her wrists. "Look at what I am...selfishly making opium to see my family again. If nothing else, I'm glad I met all of you."

"No!"

Limstella was about to make the cut, when Hector grabbed the knife by the blade.

"You...idiot. Karel and Guy nearly killed themselves trying to save you! I won't let you make their efforts in vain! Got it?"

"But...people are suffering from my opium. What am I supposed to say? How can I go on living?"

There was a silence, then a loud whistle rang through the air. Guy ran to the window.

"Bad news Karel, it's the police."

"Let's get out of here!" Hector grabbed Limstella's arm. Limstella broke free and reached into her kimono.

"Karel-san, this is my family's medicane. It stops bleeding, so put some on your cheast. There's a secret passage through the ceilingyou can leave through. I'm sorry for it all." Limstella headed to the door. "Trading in opium is punishable by death."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. The lives of those I've taken will be paid for with my own."

* * *

"Finally, we're breaking this opium ring," sighed Heath. Looking up, he noticed Limstella,coming down the stairs. "Who are you?"

"That's Takani Limstella, the one who made the opium! My partner in crime!" yelled Marcus.

"Is this true?" asked Heath.

"It..." Limstella began.

"Is not sir!" said Karel, cutting in.

"Himura-san!"

"This lady was coerced into making opium, as she worked for a great doctor."

"Don't lie Sword Demon!" yelled Marcus.

"Shut up," said Karel with a glare. Marcus whimperd.

"Sword...Demon..." Limstella's eyes widened.

"Right Guy?" Karel looked at Guy.

"Yes. I, Tokyo Samurai, Myojin Guy would not defend an opium smuggler."

"Right Hector?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Hector sighed.

"Well, if that's how Himura-san puts it, it's the truth," Heath smiled. Marcus was lead away, swearing revenge.

"Karel-san...why?" Limstella was confused.

"If you gave up your life, the others wouldn't come back. Lives can also be paid for by the sword, by redeeming other lives. That is why the Sword Demon...is still alive in Meijii. Become a doctor, Limstella-dono. Redeem yourself that way."

"If you do...I'll forgive you for my friend," Hector admitted.

"And maybe you'll see your family again," smiled Guy."

"Let's go home. Lyn-dono's waiting."

"Let's.."

"Oh, Heath-san...once you get to Jaffar..."

"Jaffar? We just found Marcus and four headless bodies," said Heath, confused.

"Jaffar's gone..."

"There has to be another exit."

"The secret passage...it leads to the forest outside..." said Limstella. The police ran outside, followed by Karel-gumi. The door was open, so it was clear that Jaffar had been there. Karel looked up. Jaffar stood on the wall, holding the four heads of the Oniwabanshu.

"Arrest hi-"

"Don't, you'll be killed," said Hector, "It's not your fault. What could you do against a gatling gun! They died to let you live and they were happy about it!"

"Jaffar, if you can't forgive yourself, then let us fight one more time. Fight and win, take the title "Most powerful" for those graves.

Jaffar turned away.

"...Sword Demon...until I come kill you, don't let anyone beat me to it." Jaffar dissappeared.

"So he's gone..."

"Let's go home..."

* * *

"You faired better against Jaffar that I had expected, but you are still weak. To bad Jaffar, but the Sword Demon's life will be mine..." There was a gleam of gold and stranger dissappeared into the darkness.

"Karel, what is it?" asked Guy.

"I thought someone was watching me..."  
"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

Karel took one more look, then followed.

"Welcome back!" said Lyn, with an enthusiastic grim, "Breakfast and baths are all ready."

"Meh...I'm going to bed," said Hector, walking right past her.

"Me to..." Guy followed suit.

"I...worked so hard..." Lyn sobbed.

"This one would love it, actually," smiled Karel.

"I would as well," added Limstella.

* * *

"Thank you for everything," smiled Limstella, a few days later.

"No problem," repled Karel.

"Oh Karel-san...if you ever get bored with Lyn-chan, I bet I can keep you entertained," Limstella smirked. Lyn was livid.

"GET OUT YOU VIXEN!"

"Entertained...oro?"

"I'm so bad," Limstella gave a final wave and left.

"Well, its all over..for Limstella anyway," said Hector, aside to Karel, "But you've given Jaffar a reason to live."

"He's gone into hiding, where he'll heal and retrain himself...until he's confident that this one can be beaten. There was no fear with Limstella-dono, but what of the next time..."

"Karel never loses, so it'll be fine," smiled Guy.

* * *

Jaffar stood in a clearing. Four stones stood in front of him.

"For now...I can give you no glory...but soon...I will." Jaffar turned and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Elvengirl: So...how did I do? I hope this lived up to your standards, after all you, my loyal readers, are the judges. I really hope that this was to your liking.

**Reviews:**

**Authorofthedark:** Thanks. I'm really glad you like this.

**Nightmare3:** Thank you for your continuing reviews. I actually did have an idea for Inuyasha, but due to it's length and my general annoyance with the series, it's not going to happen. I can give you the specualtion cast list: (Please note, I am the master of obscure pairings, and have always liked Limstella/Lloyd):

Inuyasha: Lloyd

Kagome: Limstella

Shippo: Nils (But I think Ewan from Sacred Stones would fit better now)

Miroku: Sain or Saul from FE Six (He's a Miroku, honestly)

Sango: Lyn

Naraku: Ephidel (I had an interesting plot twist here. Can you guess who my favorite character is?)

Kikyou: Sonia

Sesshomaru: Linus

That's about as far as I got, however, most of that specualtion. What do you think?

**Wandering Cat:** I hope that this lived up to your standards.And you are correct, Eliwood is Katsu. I just finished that chapter, recently. It was the last obstecal to the Kyoto arc. Yes, I am doing Gundam/Fire Emblem as a fanfic. It's an original plot, but I'm borrowing a few mobile suits from Seed and Seed Destiny.

* * *

Elvengirl: Alright, I'll see you guys next week. Probably on Saturday though as school will have started by then. Please Read and Review.

Next Time: Guy's Fight ! (It's not filler, I swear)


	12. Guy's Battle

Elvengirl: Wow, chapter twelve already. This means only five more chapters to the Kyoto arc. I hope you all are as excited as me, because the Kyoto arc is my favorite Kenshin arc of all time...although I think the revenge arc might come a close second.

Sain: Revenge arc?

Elvengirl: It begins in Volume eightteen. The only thing is, I don't have the Revenge arc anime...so I don't know what happens and volume nineteen won't come out for another month.

Sain: Okay then...

Elvengirl: Sorry about that. If anyone wants information regarding the Keshin manga, there are twenty-eight voumes and so, with the release of eighteen, ten volumes left. If anyone wanted to know.

Sain: As if they did.

Lyn: (hits him over the head with a shinai) That wasn't very nice.

Sain: Ow...

Elvengirl: Thank you Lyn. Oh yeah, G-project info, and I'm really sorry if this is bothering you, I'm just obsessed with Gundam, and if you want me to stop, I will. Four of the nineteen mobile suits are designed, and I've moved into the writing stage, so I hope that you'll all be able to read it soon. Now then...

Guy: On with the fic.

Elvengirl: That's my line.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kenshin's not mine and neither is Fire Emblem. Oh yeah, this chapter is not filler, as I hate filler, I see this chapter as a way to give Guy/Yahiko some limelight and introduce Florina/Tsubame, so that she doesn't show up in a later arc and everyone's going, "how did she get there?"

* * *

**Cast:**

Tsubame: Florina

Nagoaka: Miguel

* * *

"Guy! Guy, where are you?" Lyn wandered around Kamiya Dojo. Up and down hallways. In and out of rooms. Checking the dojo ten more times. Checking the front door fifteen times. Finally she spotted someone behind some bushes.

"I've found...you..." Lyn couldn't have been more wrong. It was Hector, cooking some fish.

"What's the big idea!" he yelled.

"I just thought you were Guy!" Lyn responded.

"Confusing me with that kid?"

"Your hair's the same!"

"What's all that racket?" asked Karel, walking by with a barrel of laundry. Lyn and Hector abrubtly stopped their argument.

"Karel, have you seen Guy?" asked Lyn, following him around back.

"Can't say I have Lyn-dono. He hasn't been around much, now that I think of it," replied Karel, kneeling down and begining the laundry.

"Maybe he found a girl," suggested Hector.

"Yeah right," scoffed Lyn, "He's looking for food. He eats like there's no tommorrow."

"This one thinks it might be swords. He's off furthering his own training somewhere." Karel continued scrubbing.

"Nah," disagreed Lyn and Hector.

"But..."

"I'm telling you, it's food."

"No, it's a girl."

"Food."

"Girl."

"Food."

"Girl."

"I still think its swords."

"IT CAN'T BE!" Karel backed off and went back to the laundry.

"Food? Girls? That's what you talk about when I'm not around? Pathetic," said Guy, wandering past.

"BRAT!" Lyn and Hector both hit Guy on the head, and then walked away, fuming.

"Where have you been, Guy?" asked Karel, wringing out a piece of wet clothing.

"A walk..." replied Guy, after some hesitation.

"Walking away when you should be training, isn't just a walk," Karel smiled.

"Hey, I still make four out of six practices a week," said Guy, turning around and heading for the dojo, "Don't worry about me."

"Hmmm...I wonder," muttered Karel, watching Guy head in. "Seems something's up."

* * *

_A few days later..._

Guy opening the front door and looked around. He sighed with relife at an empty street.

"Good. It doesn't look like anyone's following me. But I better be more careful. Karel's onto me." Guy headed down the street, failing to notice Karel, Lyn, and Hector following him.

"I'm telling you, it's a girl," smiled Hector, smamry-like.

"It's food!" Lyn disagreed hotly.

"Why won't anyone consider swords?" sighed Karel as they walked down the crowded street, keeping a distance from Guy. After a bit, Guy stopped and went into a building. The three looked up.

"Huh? The Akabeko? This is where I always eat," said Hector.

"Ha! Told you it was food!" shouted Lyn in victory.

"Whatever," muttered Hector, following Karel inside. The Akabeko was almost empty and Guy was no where in sight.

"I could've sworn he came in here," said Karel, looking around.

"Lyn-chan!"

"Oh, Rebecca, how are you?" smiled Lyn, "Have you seen Guy?"

"Yes actually...follow me." Rebecca led them around back, where they hid behind a wall.

"Hey kid...get some more charcoal!" yelled the chef from the kitchen.

"Yes sir!" replied Guy, going to follow the order.

"So...he runs errands?" asked Lyn.

"Yes. He just showed up one day, asking for a job on the quiet," replied Rebecca.

"But...why?"

"Maybe that's your answer," stated Hector, smarmier than before. A young girl, also carrying charcoal, fell over due to the weight. She was about Guy's height with lavender hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue kimono, tied with a pink ribbon, with a white apron on the front.

"Florina? No, she came to us after Guy did," Rebecca informed Hector, who looked away annoyed.

"Hurry up," said Guy, turning around to help Florina up.

"S-sorry...Guy-chan," Florina replied in a quiet voice.

"And quit apologizing. I hate it when people do that." Guy picked up Florina's bag of chracoal, along with his own, and began to head in.

"Guy-chan?"

"Working the legs and waist is part of a swordsman's training. Just go back in and get back to work."

* * *

"Food, girls, and swords. Looks like we were all right," said Hector through a mountain of beef-stew.

"But what is he after?" asked Lyn, trying to figure out why.

"Maybe spending money?" offered Rebecca.

"Then why keep it a secret?" mumbled Karel.

"Or maybe he's trying to supplement the dojo income?"

"Yeah right. Kid ain't that generous," said Hector.

"Look who's talking?" argued Lyn.

"Hey! Can we get our order here?" came an unnessarily loud voice.

"Coming sir..." said Florina, running over to the table, only to gasp in surprise and dissapointment.

"Hey, what's with the long fave? Is that anyway to greet your master?" sneered a man.

* * *

"Phew...I"m beat. This is harder than Lyn's training." said Guy, taking a brake behind some boxes, "but I'll do whatever it takes to get it...no matter how much it costs. Eh?" Guy turned, only to see Florina being led away by a gang of thugs.

"So...what's the deal?" asked the man, pulling out a katana.

"Akabeko takes the money home with him," Florina squeked.

"Thought so. You got it? The mould for the house key?"

"We-we shouldn't do this Miguel-sama. It will bring shame to the Nagaoka family..."

"How dare you share your opinions!" Miguel knocked Florina to the ground. "You are of a samurai family. One that served mine for over three hundread years! Since the revolution, there are no samurai, so my family is nothing to yours? What a stupid world. No loyalty! "Equality" crushes the debt of three centuries."

"But...i-isn't there another way?"

"The hard way...I suppose...but that would mean everyone dead."

Florina reached into her kimono. Miguel sneered.

"Are you stupid! Meiji's been around for ten years! Samurai debts are no more!" Guy appeared on the roof of a nearby building. "As a samurai myself, I cannot allow you to do this!"

"Guy-chan!" Florina gasped.

"Not chan!"

"Punk!" yelled the thugs. Karel watched from behind the building. Guy jumped down from the building, landing awkwardly, stunning himself momentarily.

"Are you okay, Guy-chan?" Florina asked, concerned.

"I told you not to call me chan!"

"S-sorry."

"Hey!" Guy turned to face the thugs, "Stop the burglury idea, or it is I, Myojin Guy, who you will face!"

"Shut up!" One of the gang members ran toward Guy with a raised bokuto. Guy blocked with his shinai, then rammed it into the guy's cheast. A second man ran for an attack, only to have Guy's shinai slam him in the face.

"My...my sword beat them...it works..." gasped Guy. He blocked the next attack, and recieved a hit from behind.

"Surround and finish him," ordered Miguel. Guy wound up on the ground, kicked and beaten by Miguel's men. Florina watched in horror. Karel did nothing.

"What's with the silence?" asked Hector, booting Karel in the head.

"Yeah, Guy's in trouble!" stated Lyn, in a slight panic.

"Calm down..." said Karel, recovering from his blows.

"How can I be calm! My first student's in trouble!" Lyn was about to run into the fight.

"Hold it." Karel grabbed Lyn's ponytail. Lyn glared at him. "Guy doesn't know we're here, so how do we explain our sudden appearence? Besides...if we're always helping him...how will he ever improve? This is Guy's fight. We cannot interfere." Karel explained, his voice low.

"Stop...please stop Miguel-sama," Florina begged, "He's got nothing to do with this. I'll...I'll give you what you want."

Miguel snatched the mould from Florina's hand, then signalled his men to go.

"Are you okay?" Florina ran over to Guy.

"Darn...if...if it had..been one-on-one...I..." Guy muttered to himself as he forced himself up.

"Florina, just keep doing what I tell you!" Miguel yelled as he left.

"I'm sorry. I-I got you into this," Florina sobbed slightly.

"It takes a day to make a key out of that mould, so they'll strike tommorrow night." Guy got up slowly.

"Guy-chan...oh..." Florina started to correct herself.

"Whatever. If I can't even beat those guys...I don't even deserve chan. I stuck my nose into this, you had nothing to do with it. Don't worry about it."

'I can't tell the police. She'll be an accomplice. And they aren't even worth Karel's time. This is my battle!'

* * *

_Next Morning:_

"There..done," smiled Guy, stepping back to view the contraption he had just built. It consisted of two bamboo poles lashed on top of a large pole of wood. The bamboo was in another device in order to spin. Hanging off the bamboo were large planks of wood tied by rope in order to spin as well.

"What the heck's that?" asked Hector, coming around back.

"It's a training machine! It'll help me fight multiple opponents!"

"How dumb, and useless," muttered Lyn.

"What!" Guy was mad. Lyn sighed.

"Think about it, brat. The boards only move in a certain way but a swordsman can strike from anywhere. Plus it'll take to long to improve. Just like a kid."

"And I suppose you've got a better idea?" shouted Guy.

"W-well..."

"Well?"

"Learn Hiten-Mitsurugi ryu!" Lyn smiled.

"Oh and THAT'S EASY...is it?" Guy exploded, then went to go find Karel. He found Karel doing laundry, like usual.

"Hey Guy. Something the matter?"

"Is there a good way to fight multiple opponents at once?"

"This one won't teach Hiten-Mitsurugi ryu. And satsujin-ken's no good either," Karel smiled.

"SOMETHING I CAN LEARN IN A DAY, OKAY!"

"You're not in some situation, are you?"

"No, just curious."

"Alright then. Back in the Bakumatsu, the Ishin Shishi used this method when they were outnumbered. They'd pretend to run, and the opponents to follow. Naturally, the faster ones would catch up first, which is when the victim would turn, take one down, then keep running. It helped to defeat the force of attackers, or at least get away."

"I get it," smiled Guy.

"But it means being a fast runner."

Guy's smile immediatly turned into a frown.

"The point is actually to create a one-on-one situation, if anything else," Karel smiled. Guy nodded. "And Guy..."

"Yeah?"

"Kamiya-kashin ryu is katsujin-ken. You carry two fates. You and the one you protect. If you lose, both are lost. A weilder of katsujin-ken is not allowed to lose. Keep that in your heart."

* * *

"On my sword...I carry the fate of the one I am protecting. Defeat is not an option. Kamiya-kashin ryu...I, Myojin Guy, will do you honour in combat!" Guy ran toward to the Akabeko house, determination in every step.

* * *

"Right...let's go."

"We really going to do this, Miguel-sama?"  
"Merchants wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us samurai. We deserve to take it." Miguel tossed the keys up, only to have them dissappear in mid-air.

"Again...pickpocketing saves the day..." muttered Guy.

"Give it back, shrimp!" yelled Miguel.

"Come and get it," Guy teased and sped off down the road. Miguel and his gang gave chase. Guy led them down a maze of streets until he stopped in a dead-end alley.

"Trapped like a rat," sneered Miguel.

"Come on!" Guy challenged. The gang moved to attack, only to find themselves unable to, for the alley was so narrow. Guy took down two.

"Attack one at a time, idiots!" yelled Miguel. That made it easy for Guy, who took them out one by one. The realisation hit Miguel like a brick.

"Luring us into a one-on-one fight...not bad for a kid."

"He figured it out..." gasped Guy, mentally.

"Throw all your bokuto at him!" yelled Miguel. The gang began to, then froze. Above Guy, on the roof of the building, stood Hector and Karel. The gang cleared out faster than one could say "Sword Demon."

"All we can do for now?" asked Hector.

"Yup." They sank behind the other side, "How'd you know?" asked Karel.

"Might be Guy's fight, but it'll be Florina and Akabeko who suffer," Hector replied, "Can't have innocents involved, plus you're to nice to let him sink or swim."

"Insult or compliment?" Karel glared.

"Whatever...it's a true one-on-one fight from here on in."

"Useless, that's what they were," Miguel drew his katana. "Never thought I'd have to use my Kogen-Itto ryu on you...Here it comes!" Miguel lunged. Guy evaded.

"I...see it! A real swordsman's swing!" Guy evaded strike after strike.

Florina watched in shock. She had followed Guy from the Akabeko house and now watched in amazement.

"It's dangerous for a girl to be wandering around at night." Florina jumped and turned around.

"W-who are y-you?"

"Kamiya Lyn. I'm Guy's teacher. So you came to stop him?"

Florina nodded.

"I-I w-was taught that samurai were supposed to serve their masters. But I don't want people to suffer."

"You can't stop a man like that...but promise me that if Guy wins, you'll have a stronger heart. You won't be owned by past customs, and if asked to do something like this again, you'll refuse. It's not enough for the law to declare us equal, people's hearts have to change as well."

"I...have had enough..." gasped Miguel. "Now...Floating foot drop!" Miguel dropped down and lunged for Guy's right foot.

"Win Guy!" yelled Florina. Guy slammed his foot down onto Miguel's sword.

"I WILL WIN!" Guy's shinai slammed into Miguel's head, knocking him out. He breathed hard in relief..then blinked. "Lyn? What are you doing here? And you two on the roof!"

Karel and Hector looked at each other, and ducked behind the building.

"Chirp...chirp...chirp..."

"There are no cicadas in the spring!"

"Seesh, never leave a guy alone," sighed Guy.

"I'll walk Florina home," volunteered Lyn.

"Guy. Thank you. I...I promise not to be scared anymore. See you tommorrow at Akabeko." Lyn and Florina left.

"Story's over..." said Karel.

"Not quiet. Why are you working at Akabeko anyway?" asked Hector.

"Well...I'm saving up for a reverse-blade wo dao. I want one for when I'm as good as Karel."

Hector thought that that was pretty funnt and almost collasped from laughing so hard.

"I'm not telling Lyn, that's for sure," sighed Guy, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad...I already heard," Lyn smothered a giggle as she and Florina headed into the night.

* * *

Elvengirl: How was that? Not to bad I hope...Oh yeah. Thank you all who reported my typos and such. I think I wrote this chapter right before I left for vacation, so my brain was no where near it's right state of mind, if it ever is, and I think was in a rush. At any rate thank you once again.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Wandering Cat: **Thanks once again for reporting the typos and I'm glad you liked the fight. I'll be doing the next one, in Kyoto arc, with much greater deal. I find that one to be more talking. I know that Eliwood might be lacking the spine to bring down a government, but he's a got a minor role, so we won't see much of him.

**Authorof the dark: **You really think so. I'm glad that you think that, and that you are liking this story so much.

Karel: Well...I suppose you've done a good job.

Elvengirl: What do you mean "suppose"? Do you want me to take away your gundam?

Karel: You've done a good job.

**Nightmare3:** I to enjoy that part...and I'll be playing on the cooking bit alot. Thank you for your agreement on the Inuyasha one. Sain would make a pretty good Miroku. I could see the "bear my children" line coming into every one of his support conversations...except for maybe Kent. At any rate, thanks for your continuing support.

**Aripheonix:** Thank you very much. I hope that you enjoy the story. I await your review.

* * *

Elvengirl: Yes, there was something regarding G-project in there. I've probablly done the most insane thing in Fire Emblem history. I put Karel in a gundam, and the gundam has lots and lots of beam swords. There will be alot of crazy combat when I hit there...and design the upgrade.

Sain: Still, please read and review and tell Elvengirl what you all think.

Next time: The Raijuta arc begins.


	13. The Mysterious Giant

Elvengirl: Alright, the Raijuta arc. I'm moving right along.

Legault: Indeed you are.

Elvengirl: Sain's away right now, so Legault's filling in for abit. At any rate...time for my regular crap at the beginning, since no one's told me to shut up yet. So, I've started the Kyoto arc, and it's coming along beautifully. I'm really proud of it, and the sub-plot I've developed. The sub-plot's been in my head since before I started writing this story and is actually one of the driving forces behind it.

Legualt: You have far to much free time on your hands.

Elvengirl: I have nineteen original mobile suits to design, of course I have way to much free time. G-project is going well. I've started writing it, and my friend showed me his master grade Freedom model, so that was a booster. I'm also thinking of getting a Gundam Model myself. I was thinking the Providence, my all time favorite mobile suit. I going Gundam obsessed.

Legualt: You've been there for awhile.

Elvengirl: So, yeah, now that you know about that stuff, on with the fic.

* * *

**Important note:** Before we begin the Raijuta arc, I would like to remind everyone that I am using the manga version. While both anime and manga are similar, the Raijuta is the most editted arc I have seen. Thus, please do not review me saying: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY WOMAN! THIS IS NOT RIGHT, take time to consider that it is the manga. On that note, the Raijuta arc spans volumes five and six, and if you want a website to download them, I get it to you via email. Also, I am aware of the crappy ending to this arc. I might have used the anime ending, but due to the fact that I have no time between school, work, and my own free time, I barely have enough to watch my friend's animes, much less re-watch my own. I thank you for your indulgence and patience in reading this. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Cast:**

Maekawa: Carlyle

Isurugi Raijuta: Brendan Reed.

Tsukayama Yutaro: Nils

* * *

"Oro!" Karel looked in the direction of the dojo. A loud ruckus came from inside there. A few minutes later, Lyn came striding out, carrying Guy, tied up on the end of a shinai.

"Don't even start. He deservered this," she stated, with an edge. Karel nodded.

"All beaten up as usual."

"Is there any other way? We're training at Maekawa dojo today...want to come?"

"Oro?"

"Maekawa-san wants to meet you," Lyn smiled.

"Well...I still have chores. I mean, laundry, firewood, baths." Karel listed his chores on his fingers, trying to get out of the visit.

"And you have shopping. I need miso, soy, sauce, rice, vinegar..." Lyn began to list the groceries. Karel looked up.

"Then this one can do..."

"Now you're talking!"

In a few minutes, Karel, unwillingly followed Lyn, and the still bound Guy, out the door.

"This will be fun!"

"Or not...thinks this one."

* * *

In another part of the city, a small hooded figure ran through a temple gate. The figure glanced around until it found what it was looking for. A large man sat under a sacred tree, a straw hat pulled over his eyes.

"Master...I finally found you!" The figure walked toward the man. "It took awhile, but I got it all. There are about four dojos in this city. The busiest one is dedicated to Chuetsu-ryu, Maekawa dojo. The master is probably the best swordsman around. There's also a rurouni who's staying at Kamiya-kashin ryu dojo, rumoured to be great...but I think that's just a rumour."

"Alright. Come with me." The man got up, proving himself to be a giant. He strode off south, in the direction of Maekawa dojo. The hooded figure followed at a run.

* * *

Lyn opened the doors to Maekawa dojo to an enthusiastic greeting. All of the young men immediatly stopped their training to help her as she walked in with Karel and Guy.

"Don't mind us...just continue training," Lyn blushed, unused to such attention.

"Listen to Lyn-kun," said an older man, parting the group of men.

"Yes Carlyle-sensai!" replied the men.

"So...you are the Karel that Lyn-kun is always talking about," said Carlyle, walking up to Karel.

"...the rurouni that's supposed to be powerful..."

"...the one sensai wants to fight..."

Lyn gasped at the murmurs of the crowd. Carlyle hadn't told her anything about wanting to fight Karel. Carlyle and Karel started at each other, neither moving, the crowd of men debating who would win. Then suddenly, Carlyle looked away.

"Huh?" The crowd was confused.

"Thank you for coming. We look forward to learning from you."

"Actually...this one just came with Lyn-dono," Karel smiled.

"Really? Well make yourself comfertable and I'll get some tea."

"Carlyle-sensai..."Lyn began as he walked away.

"I'm sorry Lyn-kun, but it's a swordmaster's desire to fight anyone strong. However, it's not a matter anymore, for I can see that I've already lost."

"I don't understand."

"I gave him my fiercest glare and he just laughed it off. Those eyes are truly deep."

They watched as Karel refused the assassistance of a young student, offering him a cushion.

"What confounds me is how one of such young age could have such eyes."

"He's actually twenty-eight," intergected Guy.

"WHAT! But...then...he...there's no way," Carlyle sputtered.

"Oro?" Karel looked over at the odd scene being preformed not fifteen feet away.

Half an hour passed. Lyn gave her lessons and Guy trained. Karel watched the busy dojo, his glance wavering between Lyn and Guy.

"What do you think of the dojo?" asked Carlyle, taking a seat beside Karel.

"It's nice. You have many students here," Karel smiled back.

"Usually, not even a third show up. But the days that Lyn-kun comes," Carlyle paused,"The "kenjutsu princess" makes them sweat. I think only ten are really serious about swords. It's embaressing that this dojo was once "Best in Edo" and even more that so that I would have to use the legacy of Kamiya Hassen to draw students." Carlyle sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"You're being to hard on yourself," said Karel, "Kamiya dojo, with so few students, benefits from this as well. Help and be help?"

"Agreed. Still, what is to become of kenjutsu? It declined so quickly in Meijii, but had a slight revival after the Seinan war, but after that? It can't go on. It's hard to believe that there used to be challenges to this dojo every day."

As if to emulate the past, the door to the dojo again slid open. This time revealing a large muscular man. He was tall with a strong build. He wore an outfit similar to that of a samurai, with black feathers covering both shoulders. A triangular shaped hat hid the stranger's eyes.

"Hey! Take your dirty sandals off!" yelled a student as the stranger stepped in. The stranger walked past him without so much as an acknowledgement. He went to go stand in front of Karel and Carlyle.

"Who cares for the future of kenjutsu? I do."

"And, who are you?" asked Carlyle, standing up.

"My name is Isurugi Brendan, and I request a match," Brendan removed his hat, revealing a stern, heavily scared face. It looked like it could've been friendly, evne happy once, but those expressions were gone. A silence descended over the room.

"Very well. I accept, but it will be best two-out-of-three in the popular way. Agreed?"

Brendan glared down at him. Karel looked up, concerned.

"He is no average man, Karel-kun. He has the skills to back his challenge. I may have aged, but I am still the same Maekawa Carlyle, considered one of the twenty-best in Edo. I will not go down easily." Carlyle picked up a shinai and took a step toward Brendan.

"A shinai is not worth the time," spat Brendan.

"What..."

"Sensai!" A young boy appeared at the door. He was wearing a heavy white cloak and was sweating heavily, as indicated by his matted green hair. His red eyes showed signs of exhausten. He carried a sword-holder as well.

"Nils, you're late." Brendan adressed the boy.

"Forgive me sensai, but your stride is very long. It was all I could do to catch up. But, about the match, katana or bokuto?" Nils asked, beginning to open the holder.

"A shinai."

"A shinai! They wish to play with toys!" Nils burst out laughing. The dojo members looked away, offended/

"Shut up! Just who do you think you are?" yelled Guy, giving Nils a swift kick.

"What are you doing, squirt?" reponded Nils, getting up off the ground.

"Who are you calling a squirt, squirt!"

"You're both squirts," sighed Lyn.

"Me? I'm Myojin Guy, first student of Kamiya-kashin ryu. Remember that name."

"First apprentice of Brendan-sensai, Tsukayama Nils! That kick's gonna cost you!"

"Quiet, both of you," said Brendan. Guy and Nils glared at each other. Brendan sighed. "I don't own a shinai," he stated. Carlyle indicated the shinai rack.

"Pick whichever you like but don't blame the equipment later." Carlyle and Brendan took their places.

"To assure fairness, I, Kamiya Lyn will judge. Round one, begin!"

Carlyle glared at Brendan and gave off a magnificent battle aura.

"Come...see if this is "worth the time"."

Brendan stood unmoving. "I already know. When you suggested a three-round match with shinai...I already knew you weren't worth it!"

"No! Carlyle-dono, run!" yelled Karel, realising to late what was occuring. The warning was never heeded, as Brendan's shinai went crashing into Carlyle's shoulder. Lyn stared in shock. She hadn't even seen Brendan leap.

"Was the hit null?" asked Brendan.

"Valid head hit! One round!" Lyn called out.

"Wow, missing the first strike, but that downswing..." Guy breathed in amazement.

"That was no miss," smirked Nil," Everyone in old-school kenjutsu knows that if you're going to swing down, you should traget the shoulder. If this was real, the old man'd be on the other side right now." Nilsd pointed to Carlyle, who kneeled down on th ground, grasping his shoulder. His students croweded around him.

"The shoulder's broken! Someone call a doctor!" yelled Lyn in a panic.

"No. The match isn't over yet! As a swordsman...I cannot retreat now," Carlyle struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on his shinai. He looked over at Karel.

"Don't interfere, Himura-kun. Lyn-kun, begin the next round."

"Round two! Begin!" yelled Lyn.

"You're not stopping? How absurd. I will end this match with the first strike!" Brendan leapt and brought the shinai onto Carlyle's head with a strong wing, knocking Carlyle out.

"Clean hit! Match over!" Lyn exclaimed, her voice strained. In a move that surprised everyone, Brendan picked up the unconcious Carlyle from the front of the shirt.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Lyn yelled, shocked.

"Can you see when you're beaten?" Brendan pulled the shinai back, aiming the tip for Carlyle's chin. It was obvious that the intention was to break the neck. Karel leapt into the fray, his katana pointing at Brendan's neck. Brendan stopped and stared at him. Karel glared back.

"The match is over. You've won. You mean to kill him?" Karel asked.

"Yes. A man recieves one life. There is no three round match. A life is one round, kill or be killed." Brendan dropped Carlyle, "After the shinai came into being, swordsmanship became more popular, but it lost it's purity, it's power. Sword arts became weak. It only grows weaker and weaker! Fools who happily swing shinai don't deserve to hold a sword..except...one such as you." Brendan continued to watch Karel, who stared back intensly.

"Are you of this dojo?" Brendan asked.

"No. For now, this one imposes on Kamiya kashin ryu."

"So, you are the rurouni who's rumoured to be strong. I challenge you to a match...with real swords."

Karel sheathed his sword, never taking his eyes off Brendan. 'A reverse-blade wo dao' Brendan noticed.

"This sword is weilded not to display this one's strength. As you can see, killing is what this one avoids."

"Is that so? Nils."

"Yes?"

"The dojo's sign...burn it."

Everyone gasped.

"I defeated the dojo's master, so I have the right to do whatever I want with the sign, unless one of you objects..."

The students of the dojo looked away and said nothing.

"All at once if you like..." Brendan offered.

"Let's do this in the street! It'll be a better show," Nils became enthusiastic.

"Hold it right there," said Guy, grabbing the front of Nils's cloak.

"Let go, unless you want to die," Nils threatened.

"No one? Pathetic," muttered Brendan, as the students all looked down and away.

"Alright, I'll take you on."

"Lyn-san!"

"As a dojo master, thought not of this one, I cannot let this stand. Even if I can't win, I can at least get in a blow." Lyn stepped forward, her face set in a grim expression.

"Are you sure?" Brendan glanced down at Lyn, "I don't hold back for women."

"Then this one will fight," Karel stepped protectively in front of Lyn, "But the match stays in the dojo...and we fight with shinai,"

"Very well...but one round only."

"Are you sure about this?" Lyn asked Karel.

"Yes, despite the fact that I am unfamilier with shinai," Karel replied.

"There's something about that guy..,be careful," Lyn warned. Karel smiled as if to say thank you.

"We're starting. Stand ready!" Brendan ordered. Kenshin turned and took the position of seigan. The shinai was held at an angle, slightly above Karel's waist. Both Lyn and Guy noticed this, and were confused as to why Karel did not take his usual stance of mugyo, where the sword was down by one hand, allowing the user to strike left or right. Brendan lunged, bringing the shinan into a strong downswing. Karel evaded. Again Brendan attacked. Again Karel evaded.

"Did you see that?" asked one student.

"Not really..."

"That's nothing. Karel's usually way faster," said Guy.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't miss attacking after those giant downswings...unless..." a sudden thought popped into Lyn's head.

"To arrogant to strike back?" Brendan asked.

"Not at all. Once again, this sword is not wielded to display this one's strengt."

"So, you fight to a draw to prevent me from taking the sign. In that case, try this!" Brendan stood in front of Karel, feet shoulder-width apart, towering over him. The shinai was raised behind Brendan's head, both hands on the hilt. In an instant, Brendan swung down, hard.

"So fast..." thought Karel, raising his shinai up to block. Brendan's shinai seemed to bend in midair.

"What is this!" Karel leapt out of the way, just as Brendan finished the attack. Karel's shinai blade was split in half. A large scratch, more like a hole, lay in th floor where Brendan's shinai had come down. Brendan blinked, then dropped his shinai.

"Nil's, we're leaving," Brendan grabbed his hat and began to leave.

"Okay. Don't know what went on, but Brendan-sensai was on top all the way," Nils smirked again.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Karel didn't even use half his strength," replied Guy.

"You and I will settle this someday.." said Nils as he left.

"And when that day comes, I'll beat you bloody, blue, and raw," Guy finished the threat.

* * *

"Snot-nosed punk...and that Karel'll get his to," muttered Nils.

"...So his name is Karel..."

"Sensai?" Nils looked up and gasped. Isurugi Brendan was sweating. What had this Karel done to him.

"This man...was the first to dodge my Izuna. With that skill...he's perfect for my shinko-ryu," smiled Brendan to himself.

* * *

Back at Maekawa dojo, everyne stood around the scratch. People wondered aloud at how a shinai could've caused something fit for a sword.

"No...not like a sword, "Karel said softly, "The cut was to clean. No ordinary "showboat" fight could do this. Who is Isurugi Brendan?"

* * *

Elvengirl: So what'd you think? For the record, Carlyle's the guy you fight in Sacred Stones...he liked the Jehanan Queen. I ran out of characters...can you tell. Oh yeah, voume eightteen of the manga came out. It's so good. The Kyoto Epilougue is the one part in the Kenshin anime where I cry like a baby, and the manga made me do that to. And the Revenge Arc is so cool, I cannot wait to get there.

Legualt; So much for stopping after the Kyoto arc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Wandering Cat: **Not to may people like the Raijuta arc it seems. Luckily, it'll only last three chapters. I would've done the Crimson Pirate arc...but I have no time. As said in the above rant. I hope you like this though.

**Nightmare3:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it. As for the anime, I'd suggest ordering it online. I'm sure I've told that it's ninety-five episodes on twenty-two disks for the dub, not including the OAVS. There are three box sets. Good luck. Email me if you need more help.

**Authorofthedark:** I'm really glad you think so. I'm that all my skills are paying off and that people are enjoying my stories.

Legault: I'll be proud of it when I make my appearence.

* * *

Elvengirl: Chapter after this one in the notebook.

Next Time: The Raijuta arc continues. Please Read and Review


	14. Shinkoryu Attacks

Elvengirl: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've just been really busy lately.

Legualt: Guess it's time for the usual rant.

Elvengirl: Yup. Kyoto arc is going well. I'm at the Saitou vs. Kenshin fight now, and I got volume seven of the anime back from my friend so I rewatched that fight, and now I'm going start writing it. Chapter eighteen if you can believe it. G-project is also going well. I have all the information I need now, and ideas are coming smoothly so I should have chapter one up soon. We also got Naruto on my local anime provider. The dub's not bad...I'm just starting to think that the show's overrated.

Legault: And now, the sad news.

Elvengirl: I might not be able to update next week as I am catching up to myself. I want to get ahead in my notebook by at least one volume before I update again. So expect the next update in about two weeks, or so. but now, on with the fic.

* * *

**Cast:**

Tsukuyama Yuzaemon: Moulder.

* * *

"Isurugi Brendan...wish I hadn't missed him. He sounded interestin," sighed Hector, chewing on a fishbone.

"Interesting?" Lyn exclaimed, "Maekawa Dojo has to close because of him!" She began to swing at Hector with a shinai. Hector caught it at the tip and held it fast. Karel and Guy watched.

"But that's life, right? Sure that Carlyle -guy lost, but it was a legit match. You can't blame the other guy for being "to strong", right Karel?" Hector glanced at his silent friend. Karel nodded, to deep in thought to respond. 'That man was past dojo challenges, so why would he, who despises shinai and uses satsugin-ken go around challenging dojos?'

"Excuse me, but is Himura Karel-san available?"

Guy, Lyn, and Hector looked over. Karel awoke from his thoughts. An older man, dressed in western fasion, stood at the gate. Karel stood up.

"This one is Himura," Karel walked toward the man.

"Here you are." The man handed Karel a piece of paper.

"An invitation?" Karel questioned, turning the paper over. The man nodded. Karel blinked. The name on the back was Isurugi Brendan.

"Invitation...or letter of challenge?" Hector asked skeptically.

"I am only the butler, but I do have a carraige outside so please..."

What else could Karel-gumi do but aquiest.

The carraige ride took them to a large house. It was of traditional Japanese design, with a massive garden in the front. The butler had given Karel-gumi directions to the front door, but all they could do was stare in awe. Finally, after about three minutes, Karel began to walk to the door. Lyn, Hector and Guy followed like sheep.

"So...this Brendan-guy. He some sort of rich, gambling guy?" asked Hector, looking at Lyn.

"No way. He's a scruffy, muscle-man," she replied with a snap. She was still annoyed at Hector for earlier. Hector looked away, unbothered by Lyn's tone.

"You must be Himura-san," said a voice. Karel and the others looked up. An older man was coming towards them. He wore traditional Japanese clothing, but of the highest quality. Clearly this man was a merchant. Hector turned to Lyn.

"Izzat Brendan?"

"Nope."

"I'm the owner of this house, Tsukuyama Moulder at your service."

"Tsukuyama...so you're that little jerk's father!" Guy exclaimed, before recieving a kick to the head.

"Who's a jerk!" yelled Nils, "Brendan-sensai only invited Himura! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Nils, these are our guests. Be nice," Moulder ordered. Nils turned away with a glare. Guy stared at him with ferocity, desperate for vengence. Moulder bowed, slightly embaressed.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness."

"No need," Karel bowed back.

"I'll take you to Brendan-sensai now. Nils, please entertain his friends." Moulder headed toward another part of the garden, Karel in tow. Nils glared at them, then gave an annoyed glance to Hector, Lyn, and Guy.

"Well, c'mon. You can have the leftovers and dregs of the tea," sighed Nils. Hector blinked and began to unwrap his wristbands. He gave Nils a secretive smile, which caused Nils to take a step back.

"Such hospitality, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

* * *

Karel followed Moulder through the garden, half-listening to the older man's ramblings. Moulder explained that he exported Japanese katana and other swords to Europe as works of art. Prosperity had a price, however and he and Nils had been attacked by bandits months prior. Brendan Reed was on the same road and stepped in to save them. Since then, Brendan had stayed with them, agreeing to train Nils in swordsmanship."

"...A man must always be prepared for combat, wouldn't you agree?" Moulder asked.

"Oro? Oh...uh..." Karel never got a chance to answer the question, as they had arrived at their destination. They had reached a small pond. There was a small bridge that lay across the pond. Brendan Reed stood with his back to them. He wore clothing similar to that of Moulder, but in black, and still gave off an intimidating aura. He turned to look at Karel as he approached the bridge. The two stared at each other in silence.

"So that's Brendan?" muttered Hector, as he, Lyn, and Guy watched from one end of the pond. Lyn looked over at him.

"Are you sure the kid's going to be okay?" she asked.

"Who cares about him?" Guy responeded snarkly. Using Hector's wristbands and Guy's shinai cord, they had tied Nils to a tree and gagged him.

"Shut up, they're talking," Hector snapped.

"What did you want, Brendan?" Karel asked in a quiet voice, looking up at the big man.

"Himura...what do you think of today's swordsmanship? Do you find it starved in spirit? Weak? It gets weaker every year. It is a law of nature that the weak shall always be conquered. Himura, will you join Shinko-ryu and help us revive Japanese sword arts?"

There was a long silence, as everyone waited for Karel's reply.

"Become your student?" Karel inquired.

"No. All you need is to be strong," Brendan replied, regarding Karel intently.

"So, it's not so much a school as it is a league of swordsman..."

"I have scoured many dojos all over Japan and found few swordsman worthy of joining Shiko-ryu. You are the first to dodge the Izuna. If you join shinko-ryu, we can put an end to the five hundred schools of modern-swordsmanship."

"An end? Were you not just speaking of a revival?" Karel asked, not liking where this was going.

"It is a revival, but first the trash hs to be cleared. First we crush "shinai swordsmanship" and then, bring back true kenjutsu, with Shinko-ryu setting its standards! And never will we weaken! With quality, rather than quantity, will we achieve an invunerable kenjuts, one that will not fall. Lend me your strength, Himura."

"Ancient kenjutsu is satsujin-ken, meant for war. Are you aware of that?" Karel's eyes had narrowed into a glare.

"Of course. Kenjutsu was originally the art of killing. Shinai kenjutsu is a sham."

"If those are your true feelings, then we shall never agree. Killing is what this one prohibits."

"Do you not care for the future of swordsmanship?"

"Of course I do, but if it means a future of wonton killing, then this one wants no part of it. Go start shinko-ryu is you must, but if you remove those who don't share your ideals, then you can expect this one to stop you."

"It looks like the only way we can communicate now is through our blades." Brendan drew out a large katana. Karel simply glared back, unmoving.

"They're not moving," said Guy with impatience.

"Neither is is the kind to charge straight out. Both are waiting for the other to move first," Lyn explained.

In an instant, Brendan had leapt and begun a downswing. Karel drew out his katana with the god-like speed of the Hiten-Mitsurugi style, blocking the attack. They moved back, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

"So this is a match between two great swordsman," said Moulder, coming up behind them. "Don't mind me, I'll just leave the tea here."

"The moment's lost...we'll postpone this, but you will join me or die," Brendan delivered his ultimatum.

"Neither is accepted," was Karel's reply. Brendan left, leaving Karel standing on the bridge.

"So that's over," muttered Hector.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Lyn trailed off until it hit her like a brick.

"I will never forgive any of you!" Nils exclaimed, after they returned to untie him.

"Whatever," sighed Hector, giving Nils a pat on the head, no remorse what so ever.

"DON'T PAT ME!"

"You tied him to a tree?" Karel glanced at Lyn.

"Hector...not me."

"You're all talk! If you're so good at swords, then you can face me, but with a shinai!" Guy challenged Nils, as they left. Nils glared at Guy long after he was out of sight.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Nils stood outside Kamiya dojo, in a cloak and holding a shinai.

"I came like you said," he told Guy, who stood with Lyn and Karel, all of them bleary eyed.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Guy, rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't set a time! Now fight me!"

A few minutes later, Guy faced Nils in the dojo. Karel watched from the sidelines. Lyn stood between the two kids.

"Round one...go..." Lyn muttered. She was still not awake. Guy slammed his shinai on her head, in order to wake her up. Lyn hit Guy back. Karel got up and seperated them.

"Let's go!" yelled Nils, who held the shinai with his hands together, up near the hilt.

"You're holding the shinai wrong..." Guy began.

"Yeah, you usually hold it with one hand at each end," Lyn explained.

"I've only been trained for real swords! So what if I can't hold a shinai!" Nils exploded.

"Real swords and shinai are held the same way..." Karel smiled, sheepishly. There was a long silence.

"So you were just bluffing all this time. You came early to catch me when I was sleepy. What a waste of time." Guy turned and left. Nils just stood there, unable to say anything. Guy had hit the nail on the head.

"Brendan doesn't teach you?" Karel asked.

"He's to busy with Shinko-ryu. I can't be selfish and get in the way," Nils answered in a somber tone.

"Well, since you came all this way, I'll teach you," smiled Lyn, who knelt down and began to position Nils's hands in the correct way to hold a shinai. Nils blushed, not expecting the sudden attention.

"Why are you blushing, pervert?" smirked Guy. Nils glared at him, infuriorated.

"Guy, don't tease him," scolded Lyn.

"Fooey."

The rest of the morning went without a hitch. Lyn was impressed at how quickly Nils caught on and worked on his skills. Guy, on the other hand, sat in the corner and sulked. After a few hours, Karel came in with food.

"I think it's time for a break, that I do. I brought some onigiri." Karel handed a packet to Guy, who tore into the meal with ferocity.

"Guy is sulking..." Karel whispered into Lyn's ear, as he handed her her meal. Lyn mearly snubbed the comment off, much to Guy's annoyance. Karel smiled and wandered over to Nils, who promptly refused the offer.

"It's alright, these are much safer than Lyn-dono's are." Karel recieved a blow on the head for that comment. "Anyway, is kenjutsu with shinai fun?"

"It's just play," Nils complained.

"Isn't play supposed to be fun?"

"I suppose, but it won't get me stronger." Nils's eyes burned with a sudden fire.

"Oro?"

"I'm going to be an invicible swordsman like sensai. I'll show my father, who threw away his pride, becoming a merchant, selling katana, the soul of the samurai, to foriegn countries. I will show him how a true samurai lives!"

Karel nodded, realising that despite the different reasons for fighting, both Nils and Guy had a similar pride. Lyn realised it to.

"Nils, you won't get stronger if you're not taught, so if you're up to it, why not join this dojo?" Lyn asked. Guy gasped.

* * *

Outside, four men stared at the dojo sign.

"Kamiya Kasshin ryu...this must be it..."

"The master has acknowledged this man.."

"Don't let your gaurd down."

* * *

"Me...join Kamiya-Kasshin ryu?" Nils repeated the request.

"The idea has merits," Karel agreed.

"Like none! He's Brendan's apprentice! A second-rate punk! WHAT ARE YOU AND KAREL THINKING?" Guy protested.

"Are you afraid that if I train here, I'd get stronger than you?" Nils asked with a smirk. Lyn and Karel fell over. Guy almost snapped.

"You'll never get stronger1"

"What did you say?"

Nils and Guy were at each other's throats. Lyn was trying to pull them apart. Karel looked up toward the door.

"Everyone! To the wall!"

Lyn grabbed Nils and Guy, flying to the wall just as a spearpoint flew through the door. Karel split the door with his sword, as three swordsmen leapt into the dojo, landing in a circle around him. They all wore pointed hats, similar to that of Brendan's. Each removed their hat in turn.

"We are..."

"The hat makes it obvious. Brendan's shinko-ryu, correct?"

"Yes, then we'll cut to the chase," A tall man holding a double-bladed katana spoke, "Will you join us?"

Each member of Shinko-ryu pointed their weapon at Karel.

"Whether you've some to argue or threaten, this one's answer will not be changed."

"Then death awaits you!" the four chorused, lauching into a group assault. Karel leapt up. The large spearman thrust his weapon upward. Karel intercepted the spearpoint with his blade, slidding down to connect with the man's face. The spearman was knocked out.

"Impressive, but can you handel three-on-one?" asked a goblin-like swordsman.

"You mean two-on-one?" corrected Karel, as the other member of shinko-ryu fell. The remaining two realised that when they struck as a group, Karel had taken out one in midair.

"I will go," said the man with the double-blades. He attacked, faster than Karel, putting Karel on the defensive. There was little room for a counterattack. The man began another attack, giving Karel just enough of an opening to take him out.

"You...are strong. This is why...he wanted...you...destroyed..." The man collapsed. Only the goblin-like one was left, and he decided to bolt. Hector grabbed the man's head as came in the door.

"Running away and leaving your comrades. Less than impressive."

"Let him go Hector. Go and tell Brendan to come by himself, or stop making this one fight unwanted battles."

Hector watched the man run, then turned to Karel.

"Why am I always gone when you have the fun fights..."

"Maybe they are fun for you..."

Nils sat back against the wall, staring at Karel in amazement.

"He is really powerful. Who is this man?"

* * *

Elvengirl: I'm so sorry this is late. I kept getting sidetracked and kept running out of time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at least.

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3:** Thank you very much. It's good to hear that I've improved. I hope I can keep doing so.

**Authorofthedark: **Thanks. And if you want I could read your stories and critique you...not that my advice is worth much.

**Wandering Cat: **I'm glad that you like this version better to. I totally prefer this to the anime. Raijuta's defeat is so much cooler, but I won't say much to avoid spoilers. If you want to read the actual version, it's in volumes five and six of the manga. I'll get back to you with the chapters.

Next time: The Raijuta Arc concludes.


	15. Karel vs Brendan

Elvengirl: Wow, been awhile since I updated this, huh? I apologize for that, but I've been trying to write more on this story so that I stay ahead of what I've typed up. Did that make any sense?

Sain: Nope.

Elvengirl: Didn't think so. So, yeah. Here's an update about what's been happening in Elvengirl's life:

- In terms of writing: I'm into the Kyoto arc now and am almost done with volume seven. It's going quite well. With G-project, I'm onto chapter two. I really like where it's going and hope to have it up soon.

-I had my sixteenth birthday. I'm now sixteen and very happy. I got the Spamalot Soundtrack from my brother and I haven't stopped listening to it. (Spamalot is the musical version of Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

-I have seen Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children. That has got to be one of the greatest movies I've ever seen. I was really impressed...and it has resulted in what will be several months of Final Fantasy obsession.

Sain: Yup...really busy.

Elvengirl: On with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 15.

"Things are pretty boring...D'ya think that Brendan got scared after you beat his goons so easily?" asked Hector, as he and Karel walked back toward Kamiya dojo from an errand.

"It wasn't that easy. The one with the double blades was very talented," replied Karel, shifting the wieght of the food he had bought while shopping. They turned up the walk and opened the door to the dojo.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE MONKEY, YOU CAT-EYED FREAK!" Guy yelled. Karel and Hector were nearly knocked off their feet.

"Everyday for the past ten days..."Karel sighed, watching Guy and Nils beat each other up.

"It's quite the sideshow," smiled Hector, sheepishly.

"That's enough! Start practicing!" yelled Lyn, pulling the two boys apart for the upteenth time. "Guy, put on a mask. Nils has to practice his lunging."

Guy grumbled the whole time, put on the training mask and faced Nils, scowling from behind the mask. Nils put his shinai up and waited.

"Lunge already," Guy mumbled, only to be caught off gaurd by a stunning lunge from Nils that came along the side of the head. Guy barely had time to react. Karel and Lyn watched in surprise as the lunges continued.

"He certainly has potential..." smiled Karel, glancing at Lyn, who nodded in wholehearted agreement.

'Ten days ago, this guy couldn't even hold a shinai...and now he's this good,' thought Guy, amazed, but still annoyed at the same time.

"I'm getting sick of you hitting me!" he yelled, tearing off the mask and hitting Nils in the back of the head. Nils whipped around, infurirorated, and returned the favor. Lyn sighed irritaby. Would it ever end? Not likely.

* * *

"Hey, I want seconds!" Nils announced, for they had ended practice with a meal at the Akabeko. He held his bowl out to Guy, who sweeping the floor nearby. Nils grinned as Guy turned around, wearing a bandana and apron, glaring.

"We've no food to waste on you!" he yelled, poleaxing Nils in the head.

"That how you treat a customer!" Nils responded with several hits of his own.

"You're not stopping them?" asked Karel, glancing at Lyn. It was more question that statement.

"I give up," Lyn replied, "Oh, Hi Florina-chan."

"H-hello. Is that a friend of Guy-kun's?" she asked, indicating Nils, who was trying to free himself from Guy's headlock.

"Sorta..."Lyn laughed. Karel and Hector exchanged glances.

"They seem friendly."

"We're fighting here! How is that friendly!" Guy yelled, forgetting Nils.

"S-sorry..." Florina sobbed. Lyn gave Guy several blows to the head.

"Don't yell at Florina-chan," Lyn ordered. Nils grinned.

"You're all against me," Guy mumbled, walking away.

"Nils, we were thinking..."Lyn began, focusing her attention of Nils, who had starting eating again.

"About what?" Nils asked through a mouthful of food.

"We would like you to join our dojo. That way, you and Guy can be the first graduates of Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu," Lyn smiled, hopefully. Nils swallowed and put his chopsticks down, not saying anything. After what seemed like and eternity, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Lyn-san, you're a great teacher and I'm glad you see much in me. And I can see that Karel-san is a great swordsman. However, I want to master the blade under Brendan-sensai."

* * *

Later that evening, Nils led Karel, Lyn, Guy, and Hector to a small stretch of path, surrounded by forest.

"It was here that I first met the master," Nils began,"Our carriage was attacked by bandits. I wanted to fight, but my father only groveled. I was so ashamed and tried to fight them myself, with little luck. Then, Brendan-sensai appeared. It only took one swing of his sword for the bandits to scatter like rats. In that moment, I believe, no, knew her was invincible."

"Brendan helping people? You're lying right?" asked Hector, sarcastically.

"Shut-up Bird-head," snapped Nils, "You wouldn't understand. That was the first and last time I saw him with a real sword. If I can become strong like him, I won't have to be a disgrace like my father. Karel-san, you and sensai will fight one day, right When you do, fight him fair and square, for that is how two invincible men should..." Nils trailed off, noticing Brendan coming up behind them, his sword raised for a downswing.

"Sensai!" he yelled. Karel and the others turned around. Hector and Guy flew to one side. Karel pushed Lyn to the other, just as the sword came down.

"Guess we see your true colours now," Hector smirked as he got up. Nils stared in shock, never expecting anything like this from the man he admired so.

"No, that was just a greeting! He never meant for that strike to land!" Nils yelled in protest, more for himself than anyone else. Brendan looked over at Karel and raised his sword.

"Lyn-dono, please step back," said Karel, taking a step toward Brendan.

"Sensai..." Nils whispered. Brendan ignored Nils, and lunged at Karel, planning to use the Izuna. Karel sidestepped as Brendan swung down. Brendan raised his sword and used the Izuna again and again. The destructive power of the the attack crashed into the trees, shattering them to pieces.

"It's just like Armads, usless unless it hits," muttered Hector, watching as Karel sped behind Brendan. Brendan turned around at a blinding speed, slashing down as he did so. Karel leapt up, evading the attack, and landing on Brendan's shoulder with a ryutsuisen, knocking off the feather. Brendan smirked.

"It would seem that the "Matoi Izuna," is not enough. In that case...Secret Sword Tobi Izuna!" The attack came flying toward Karel, as opposed to travelling along the ground. Karel barely evaded, the attack glancing off his arm. The attack kept going, and slammed into Nils, throwing him back.

"Nils!" Karel leapt, catching Nils before he hit the ground. Nils body was for the most part unharmed, except for a large wound on his right arm.

"We have to get him to a doctor!" Lyn yelled, running over, followed by Guy.

"I missed his vitals, he'll live," Brendan said, with no remorse for what he had just done.

"You just injured your own apprentice!" Guy yelled, enraged.

"So? Do you really think I'd take a fool like that under my wing," Brendan responded.

"What did you..." Lyn began.

"Very little money is made by swordsmanship in this modern era, however I need a large sum in order to build shinko-ryu. I needed a patron, but this patron has a son, so I let the fool call me "sensai". It's a shame to lose such a rich patron, but I suppose I can hire more thugs to fake another robbery."

"Sen...sai..." Nils gasped, the words came difficultly out of his mouth.

"I will defeat you now," Brendan pointed at Karel, "Come."

Karel picked up Nils and began to walk away.

"Running away?"

"Wait there for an hour, Brendan. Then I will treat you to a living Hell" Karel's eyes blazed with fury. Brendan glared back, annoyed at having to start again for a third time.

"Feather-doll man doesn't know what he's gotten himself into," Hector sighed, "You've finally mangaed to anger the most terrifying man in the world."

* * *

"Limstella-san, how is Nils?" Lyn jumped up hopefully, as Limstella came out of the operating room, followed by Lowen.

"What was he cut with? I've never seen anything like it, a gaping wound with hardly any blood."

"I don't get it either, but how is he?" Lyn pressed the question. Limstella sighed.

"Well, there's no threat to his life, but..." Limstella trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"But?"

"The nerves have been severed beyond repair. It's unfortunate, but he will never hold a sword again," Lowen finished what Limstella was trying to say. Everyone froze.

"It was lucky that the blow glanced off Karel-san first," Lowen continued, "Otherwise the whole arm could've been lost. He can still preform simple tasks."

"THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! Swords are everything to him, and he's good at them to! There's got to be a way! You're a doctor, do something!" Guy shouted, running angrily up to Lowen.

"I'm sorry, Guy-kun. Even doctors can't cure everything." Limstella placed her hand on Guy's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. Guy broke away from her and ran out the door. Karel got up to follow.

"This Izana..." Lowen addressed Karel.

Cuts with a vaccuum between two layers of air? Yes." Karel finished and answered Lowen's question.

"You knew this?" Lowen asked, shocked.

"Just now. The open wound with little bleeding fits. Both "Izuna" and "Kama Itachi", a phenomenon of rapid motion, are names for "spirit of the wind." There were clues, which came to late. At least now, this one's sword can destroy this Izuna." Karel walked out the door.

* * *

"He's late. It's been well over an hour. I guess he's gotten scared and run off," said Brendan, turning to leave. He seemed almost happy at the prospect of doing so.

"Who runs from someone who's obviously weaker than himself," asked Hector. Brendan turned to look at him. "Oh, heh, guess I just made it harder for you to leave. Oh well, I won't stop you. You'll be much happier not fighting Karel."

"Watch it, kid. I wouldn't mind playing with you to pass the time," Brendan threatened.

"I wouldn't either. But if you lose to a streetbrawler and not a swordsman, ouch." Hector cracked his knuckles and stood up. He stared at Brendan with a confident, easy smile. Brendan began to slip into a fighter's stance when they both heard footsteps.

"Guess we lingered here long enough 'cause it looks like the real show's here..." Hector began.

"BRENDAN!" Hector fell over. It was Guy.

"Real thing?" Brendan smirked, unimpressed. Hector shot up, holding Guy back.

"Let me go! I can't let him get away with it!" Guy yelled.

"Then leave him to this one." Karel came up behind Hector and Guy. Guy shivered, for the aura Karel was emitting was that of an intense battle rage.

"Since we're avenging the same person, it's better to win, right?"

"Right," Guy replied, "I'm counting on you."

Karel nodded and walked toward Brendan until there was a distance of about five meters between them.

"At last...I will defeat you, and then bring in a new era of Shinko-ryu!" Brendan swung his sword to use the Tobi, or flying Izuna. Karel mearly sidestepped, completly avoiding the attack. Brendan blinked.

"Don't be surprised. Who falls for the same trick twice. Maybe you can't block the flying Izuna, but for a man who can track a bullet's path, dodging is easy," Hector smiled.

"Then how about this!" Brendan began swinging his sword rapidly, the flying Izuna going off in different directions. Karel evaded every strike until one grazed him on his right arm. Brendan grinned.

"Now you know the Izuna! The emblem of shinko-ryu! The essence of Satsugin-ken!"

"Happy now?" Karel asked. Brendan blinked. "If a small scratch like this thrills you so much, you're going to love the real blood." Karel licked his cut, again the red mist clouded his eyes, "I've figured it out Brendan."

"Figured what out?" Brendan asked, taking a slight step back.

"Despite all your talk, you've never killed anyone. No Hitokiri would be so happy about failing to finish off an opponent. You've no idea of the true hell bourne by a hitokiri's blade, and in your ignorance took away swords away from Nils forever. For that you will pay and equal price." Karel glared at Brendan and an eeriee silence descended over them. Guy knew that Karel would win. Something, however, was bothering Hector. It was he who broke the silence.

"Hey Karel, it's not like you to get cut twice on the same arm. Is it still-"

"The anesthetic's still in effect, yes. I can't control it well. Still, the left arm is more than enough to defeat you." Karel spoke to the shocked figure of Brendan.

"Fool! You've insulted me once to often! I've no choice but to kill you!" Brendan's attacks came at a faster pace, his face contorted into a mask of rage. Karel continued to evade. Both the Matoi and Tobi izuna came at him now. Matoi, when he came inside the zone, and Tobi when he was outside.

"How's he going to win?" thought Hector, "He can't use battojutsu and ryutsuisen is only half as effective." Both Hector and Guy gasped as a Matoi attack grazed Karel's leg.

"Won't be so fast to attack with an injured leg," smiled Brendan.

"Again, don't get so happy about a scratch," Karel muttered.

"What can you do? The only way to win would be the flying Izuna."

"That is impossible for this one," Karel admitted.

"Then I will win because I control the zone!" Brendan sensed his victory was near and put all his strength into one final attack.

"But there is still a way to attack from outside the zone!" Karel gripped his sword in his left hand, pivoting quickly. Hector, Guy and Brendan watched in amazement.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu! Battojutsu! Hiryusen!" Karel fired his katana out like an arrow released from a bow. It sailed toward Brendan, hitting him squarely in the forehead. Brendan fell to the ground with a dull thud,. Hector grinned. Karel had beaten Brendan with just his left arm.

"Karel!" Guy ran towards him enthusiastically, as Karel went to get his katana. Brendan twitchedm and grabbed Guy by the ankle, forcing himself to a kneeling position. Blood streamed down from his forehead.

"Don't move, or I'll kill the boy," he threatened. Karel continued to retrieve his katana.

"I mean it! I'll kill him!"

"So do it! Like I'm afraid to die by you!" Guy replied.

"He said do it, so why do you hesitate?" asked Hector, " You're always talking about satsugin-ken."

"Satsujin-ken. The killing art. It's not about scrolls or ancient styles, its the weight of the lives you've taken, dragging you down to hell. If you cannot understand that much, even defeating Guy is beyond you."

Brendan dropped Guy and clutched his head. He began to tremble.

"Now what? Should we break his arm?" Hector asked.

"No. He's lost his confidence and will never recover. It also won't bring Nil's arm back."

* * *

"Oh Nils, you're awake," said Lyn, as the green-haired boy strirred and tried to sit up. "No, don't move yout..."

Nils fell from the bed with a sob.

"My right hand...not moving. It wasn't a dream. I was betrayed by my own master."

* * *

"That was pathetic Sword Demon," sighed the cloaked figure, wiping off his katana. The still body of Brendan lay in a pool of blood behind him. "You may have won with just one arm, but you gained three scratches and left a wound that will last a lifetime." He sheathed his sword and glanced up at the moon, "I guess it's all up to me now."

* * *

_A few days later..._

"I'm sorry, but the young master refuses to see anyone," said the butler of the Tskuyama estate to Lyn, Guy and Hector. They all nodded solemly.

"I see. This is for him," Lyn held out a small package, "We'll come again soon."

"Please do," said the butler with a bow.

"I'm not surprised by his actions," sighed Hector as they walked away, "betrayed by his "ideal" master and now he can't even hold a sword."

"He was making such progress to," Lyn gave a small sob. "I don't know what to do for him. I feel so helpless."

Guy remained silent, a frown on his face.

"With the sudden changes of Meijii, I, a lower-class samurai with nothing, became a weapons merchant. My knowledge of swords was valued and so my fortune rose while others fell," Moulder explained to Karel. "My life, to me, however, is a failure. Although I can support my family, everyday I must way my tail and drop my head. That's why I wanted Nils to be strong and live by his ideals in my stead."

"You said that " a man must be strong in any situation." This one would say yes."

"Karel, we're ready to go!" said Lyn, approaching them.

"That was quick," Karel blinked, then turned to Moulder, " This one must take his leave, Moulder-dono, but will come again soon"

"Thank you," Moulder sighed, "But the next time will probably be the last. I've been thinking about things, and I've decided to take Nils to Germany."

"Germany!"

"They have the most advanced medicane is the world, so we might be able to recieve treatment from Nils's arm. And maybe...if he lives in a foriegn country, Nils will forget about swords. We depart in a week. We don't know when we'll be back.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Thank you for everything," Moulder bowed, "Hey Nils, it's time to say goodbye."

They stood in the plaza of Shinbashi Train station. People bustled around them. Nils continued to look at the ground, leaning on a small cane. Lyn looked away, trying to hid her tears. She couldn't think of anything to say. Hector and Karel were going through a similar expierience. Guy glared at Nils, who did not respond.

"Farewell," said Moulder. as he and Nils turned to go.

"NILS!" Guy yelled, lunging at Nils with a downswing. Nils brought up his cane to block. "Are you just gonna sulk your entire stupid life! If Brendan's betrayal was so painful then make yourself better! And better than the one you idealised! If you can't do that, then you really are a loser!"

"Shut up! Who are you to call me a loser!" Nils yelled back, breaking the block and launching an attack of his own. "I'll never quit the sword! If I can't fight with my right arm, then I'll fight with my left! It's all I need to beat you anyway!"

"Quit bragging you cat-eyed wimp!" Guy and Nils began to beat each other up.

"So..." smiled Lyn.

"Yup," smiled Hector.

"It's good," smiled Karel, "No worries here."

"Listen up!" Guy said, as Nils boarded the train, "You better come back."

"Your place as a student of Kamiya-kashin ryu will remain open for you," smiled Lyn, with a small sniff. Nils smiled and stepped onto the train.

"Since we're in Shinboshi, let's go eat some western food!" shouted Hector, punching the air.

"Let me guess, I'm paying again?" sighed Lyn, "What is it, Karel?"

"I was just thinking. Carlyle-dono had so little faith in the future of swords, as did Isurugi Brendan. But when I saw Guy and Nils, the phrase, "No worries here," came to mind." Karel smiled, watching the train dissappear off into the distance.

"I agree," Lyn smiled back and took Karel's hand, pulling his toward the croweded streets of Tokyo.

* * *

"They're good people," Moulder smiled, looking down at Nils.

"He swung at me for real, even though he knew I was injured," Nils said, looking out the window. "Myojin Guy," He smirked, "I'll clobber you first thing when I get back."

_From that day forward, three nameplates hung in Kamiya Dojo. Kamiya Lyndis, assasstant manager, Myojin Guy, student, and Tskuyama Nils, (reserved)._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Wandering Cat:** Thank you for all of your editing assistance. I really appreciate it. I like the manga better than the anime to.

**Gijinka Renamon:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**Authorof thedark:** I hope that my review was somewhat helpful to you. Thanks for your continuing support.

Elvengirl: That's all for now. Next time: Flames of the Revolution.


	16. Flames of the Revolution

Elvengirl: Alright...getting back into my order, and hopefully weekly updates.

Sain: It's unknown how long that will last.

Elvengirl: True enough. Now it's time for the usual what's up in Elvengirl's life.

-Still working on G-project. Still on chapter two. I knew it was gonna be long...but this long? And I still have a giant battle to write.

-Still obsessing over Final Fantasy Seven. Mostly Sephiroth.

-Naraku has returned on Inuyasha, and this has made elvengirl very happy. The reapperence was brief, but worth it. I was almost in tears.

-I'm learning stage combat in drama. How to fight with staffs and swords. It's alot of fun.

Sain: Remind me not to preform with you.

Elvengirl: Heheh. Yeah, that's about it. I've seen the ending proper of .hack/sign, which was awesome. Yes, it's led to a new fanfic idea, but more about that later. Time for the fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, or Fe...still

* * *

**Cast:**

Tsukioka Tsunan (Katsuhiko): Eliwood.

* * *

_Sagara Hector, first born son of a farmer in Shinshu in the first year of Manen. Ran away from home to join the Sekiho Army at age nine with his best friend Eliwood. Revered Sagara Oswin as a master, but Oswin was unjustly executed, and the Sekiho army crumbles. After that he becomes "Zanza" the Fight Merchant, passing his days in meaningless combat. Having lost to Himura Karel in combat, Hector began to frequent the Kamiya Dojo, currently living a career-free life at his own pace._

"Nishiki paintings?"

"Yes. The gallery is getting some new ones, but the artist is so popular that they sell out really quick," Rebecca replied to Hector's outburst, "and we can't get out of work right now."

"So you want me to go buy them for you," Hector finished her thought through a mouthful of food.

"If it's not to much trouble..." Rebecca smiled.

"Well, why me and not Guy?" Hector asked, taking another bite of stew.

"Because some of us work for a living!" Guy yelled from the other end of the Akabeko.

"He heard?" The Akabeko was crowded, so Hector wondered how Guy heard him, "Well, alot of my meals have been your treat, so fine, I'll get your paintings," Hector began to get up.

"I put those meals on your tab," snorted Rebecca, "It's no treat."

"You know I'll never pay," Hector laughed, heading out. He stopped and turned around, "So what one do you want?"

"The Swordsman, Iba Hachiro, by Tsukioka Tsunan," Rebecca blushed.

"Alright...oh, did you want something Florina?" Hector looked down at the young girl.

"Well...um...it's just...it's nothing really..."Florina looked away, her face bright red.

"I'm off to get those paintings then. Is two enough?"

"Hector's no average guy," remarked one of his friends as they watched him leave.

"Mm," Rebecca nodded in agreement, "and he doens't pay his bills like one either."

* * *

_Coloured engraved prints, "Nishiki-E" are also called "Edo-E" (Edo paintings) During the Edo era, theatrical scenes were the main subject, but with the Meijii era, there came more variety, and they became more popular with the public. Today, they serve as great sources of insite to day-to-day Meijii life._

* * *

Hector approached the small artist's stall, slightly embarressed. It was a busy street and the last thing he needed was for someone he knew to see him.

"Hector!" came a familier voice. Hector cringed. It was Karel and Lyn.

"Oh, hey you two," Hector said through gritted teeth.

"Buying paintings? That's a surprise," said Karel.

"For a lady perhaps," Lyn teased. Karel knudged his friend with his elbow. Hector glared and hit Karel on the head, leaving a bump.

"I'm doing a favour for Rebecca at the Akabeko and THAT'S it!" he growled.

"Oh," Karel replied, holding his head.

"Hey, d'you have two Ibahachi's by Tsukioka Tsunan?" Hector asked the Vendor.

"Ibahachi by Tsunan...you're in luck. These are my last two. It'll be ten sen for both," the vendor smiled. Hector looked at Lyn.

"I seem t'be out of cash. Think you can spot me?" he asked. Lyn glared at him and got out her purse reluctantly. Rebecca was going to owe her one.

"Wow, Nishiki paintings show alot of stuff," said Karel, glancing around the stall, "There's even things from the Revolution."

"Yeah..." Hector agreed, until one painting distracted him. He picked it up. It was a picture of Sagara Oswin, holding a sword. A young boy with short red hair stood on one side holding a rifle. On the other side was a young boy with short blue hair, looking similar to Hector, holding a sword. "Captain Oswin..."

"That's the one subject of Tsukioka that never sells, but he keeps painting the leader of the false revolutionary army."

Karel and Lyn gasped. Hector's eyes gleamed.

"This Tsukioka guy, where does he live?" Hector asked, an edge in his voice.

"The long houses in the next town over," the vendor muttered quickly, fearful for what Hector might do to him, "But he doesn't usually like to see people."

"He will," said Hector, walking away, "There is no way he will not see me."

Karel and Lyn exchanged glances, deciding to follow Hector.

* * *

"Tsukioka-san! Tsukioka-san! Are you in there?" Hector knocked heavily on the door of the small house. He stood in a deserted street, a row of houses on either side. After about five minutes with no answer, Hector sighed and took a breath.

"Former Sekiho Army Cadet, Tsukioka...Tsukioka Eliwood! Are you there!" Hector yelled, banging on the door so hard he almost knocked it over. A surprised man opened the door. He was abit shorter than Hector, with short red hair, held back by a bandana. He wore simple peasent clothing, with a heavy blanket over his shoulders. His eyes were a faded blue and widened at the sight of Hector.

"Hector..." he said in disbelife, "How did you..."

Hector held up the painting of Oswin.

"It was easy. You stood by the captain to," Hector grinned, "No one else would paint this, Eliwood."

"I suppose not," Eliwood gave a slight smile, moving to let Hector in, "So how did you survive?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So the artist is also a Sekiho survivor," said Lyn, from her and Karel's hiding place at the end of the street. Karel turned to go, "Hey, Karel, where are you going? Shouldn't we say hello?"

"We followed, thinking him to be upset, but there's no problem. The Sekiho Army is a powerful memory for Hector, and in the world of old memories, there's no room for visitors." Karel waited for Lyn to catch up, then they continued back to Kamiya Dojo.

* * *

"So Marcus went crooked. I'm sorry to hear that," Eliwood looked away. Hector sighed.

"I'm sorry I was so blunt. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Although, it's not surprising that you became an artist. I mean, you were always good with your hands, mixing gun powder and stuff."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Freeloading mostly, but I'm pretty happy doing it," Hector smiled, taking a drink of sake.

"I haven't been happy once these past tne years. I can't recall laughing or smiling, not until I saw you. I've spent the decade despising and cursing those who framed Captain Oswin."

"Geez, you're even more depressing now than you were back then," remarked Hector, sensing a dark cloud in the room. "Still, I know how you feel."

"To meet you again, on the day I've finished preparing. This has to be the Captain's work from the other side." Eliwood's eyes shone with a grim light.

"Eliwood?"

"Hector, will you make the Sekiho army with me once again?" Eliwood asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Hector gasped. Eliwood's voice grew in volume, "We'll destroy the Ishin Government and build a new world, of Captain Oswin's dreams."

"Eliwood, what are you thinking? Are you nuts?"

"The Sekiho army still stands for something, Hector. A world of equality between the four classes. We must crush the Meijii government."

" Have you been withdrawn so much that you didn't know about the Seinan war? The best Satsuma warriors of the revolution only lasted a year and a half," Hector protested.

"Saigo Takimori was a fool. He raised his army at a remote edge of Japan. My target is here, in the center of Tokyo. I will shut down the department of Internal Affairs, the heart of the government. If I wanted to, I could also attack the navy, army, and the ministry of finance as well, but I can't do that alone."

"Alone?" Now Hector was confused.

"I devised this plan alone. How can I trust anyone again?" Eliwood got up and crossed the room, to a nearby closet. He opened it. "Even alone, however, I have these. They're grenades."

Hector gaspe. The closet was full if them. He was convinced now. Eliwood had gone mad.

"I've taken caution. Left no trail. No one would imagine an artist making such things. If we destroy each of the government headquarters one-by-one, the opressed farmers and samurai will rise up in revolt. The Government is still weak from the Seinan War, so they won't stand a chance. It will fall, and we will build a new world of true equality in the name of Captain Oswin."

Hector remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I've obtained a layout of the department of internal affairs. The date is tommorrow, with a new moon and it being a Sunday, there will be few people out. Hector, if you're living happily, I won't force you into this, but I'm acting with or without you. As ex-Sekiho...as a friend, I hope you'll join me. Give me an answer by tommorrow night."

Hector took that as his cue to leave. He walked home through the dark night, his head reeling. It was impossible. What Eliwood was planning was impossible. Despite the Seinan war, the Government wasn't so weak that it would fall for petty revolts and bombs.

"He's so lost in the past that he's blinded himself to the flow of time," Hector sighed, realising that what he had just said was incrediably poetic. He was spending to much time around Karel. He stopped on a bridge and looked up at the stars. "Ten years...a long time to lose oneself." Hector shivered, "Cold...it's spring, but such a chill wind blows."

* * *

"What! You knew Tsukioka Tsunan from the old days?" Lyn and Karel chorused, feigning surprise. Guy walked past them with an odd look on his face.

"Why am I not surprised you're not surprised?" Hector asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean? Of course we're surprised, aren't we Lyn?" Karel nudged her slightly.

"We sure are Karel," Lyn grinned, playing along.

"Alright then. Look, we want to celebrate the reunion big time, so can we rent the dojo tonight?"

"Alright," Lyn started, "But where are you going to get the...YOU ARE NOT MOOCHING OFF ME!" Lyn brandished her shinai with a glare.

"Hey," Hector backed up, away from Lyn's shinai, "relax. I'll take care of the money,okay? Okay, thanks. And could you invite Rebecca and Florina?" Hector left. They all stared after him.

"Wierd...he's acting weird!" Lyn grabbed Karel's shoulders and began shaking him in a panic. "D'you think he's sick? What is this?"

"Well, it is spring," suggested Guy. Lyn let go of Karel, who fell to the ground.

"Oro?" Karel moaned as he got up, watching Hector leave. Something was up with him, but what?

* * *

"All right! Let's get this thing started!" Hector grinned. It was evening and time for the party. The small group gathered around the plates of food and bottles of sake.

"So "take care of the money" really meant "mooch off Tsukioka-san" right?" Lyn snorted.

"Nothing to worry. Like they say, "What's mine is mine, and what's yours is also mine" or was it..."

"Hector," Karel sighed.

"Whatever," Hector dropped the subject, "Just eat and drink until you collapse!"

They did so. Rebecca and Lyn were having a good time. Florina debated over wethere or not she should have a cup of sake, while guy learned what happened when you had to much. Eliwood drew portraits of Florina and Rebecca, and Karel and Hector had a drinking contest. Slowly the night drew to a close. The empty plates lay everywhere across the dojo floor. Guy lay prostrate on the ground snoring soundly. Lyn was nearby, also asleep, clearly dreaming of Karel with a blush on her face. Rebecca and Florina slept up against a wall. Karel slept against the opposite wall.

"Shall we get going?" asked Hector, back to back with Eliwood.

"That was your last dinner. Did you enjoy it?"

"No way. I had this party as a thank you. I've made Rebecca treat me alot at the Akabeko. How about you?"

"Not at all," Eliwood sighed.

"Gloomy to the last."

"Are you sure about this Hector?" Eliwood asked his friend one last time.

"If I ain't sure of it, I don't do it," Hector replied.

"You've restorted the Sekiho to life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now we should hurry, otherwise the sun will rise." Eliwood headed out the door. Hector began to follow, then stopped and turned around. He glanced around the dojo. At Guy. At Lyn. At Karel.

"Sorry Guys," he murmered, "But the Sekiho Army means to much to me. Karel, when we next meet, I'll be a good and proper outlaw. I won't even complain when you beat me down with your reverse blade wo dao." With that, Hector left. It was time to get to work. Soon after Hector left, Karel opened his eyes and stood up, staring at the door. He had to stop Hector.

* * *

_Three hours later:_

_Blending into the darkness of a new-moon night, two men of the former Sekiho Army first unit made their appearence before the Department of Internal Affairs, the core of the Meijii Government._

Eliwood and Hector glanced up at the building that was thier target. Both faces were set in grim determination. A chill wind blew through the air with a high pitched wail.

"It's time," said Eliwood.

"Let's go," said Hector.

The first grenade was cast.

"What was that?" asked a gaurd, after the explosion.

"Are we under attack?" asked another, as a hail of explosions hit them.

"There must be several of them!"

"Quick! To the main gate!"

"Wicks of different length on each bomb? Clever way to space out the timing," Hector commented as they ran through the smoke and confusion.

"We have to get inside the building before the police come back, then Internal Affairs will be crippled."

"Straight through the yard without stopping then?" asked Hector as they approached the wall that blocked off the courtyard. Eliwood whipped around, giving Hector a boost up to the top of the wall. Once there, Hector proceeded to aid Eliwood. Eliwood climbed up and stopped.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" inquired Hector, before turning around himself and taking a sharp breath. Karel stood in the courtyard, glaring up at the both of them.

"He made it here before us," Eliwood whispered, "Who is that man?"

"The man who was once known as the Sword Demon, Himura Karel," Hecto answered in the same quiet voice. Eliwood's eyes widened, and he jumped down nimbly from the wall.

"I see, the legendary Sword Demon. So you've come to take Hector back?"

"No. Hector left of his own accord. This one has come to prevent the villany you are about to commit."

"Ishin Shishi patriots! Standing in our way again. Well," Eliwood brought out two grenades and lit them,"This time I will not lose! Catch!" Eliwood through the two grenades at Karel, who drew his sword, slicing off the wicks, rendering them useless.

"You Patriot!" muttered Eliwood, attacking with a barage.

"Yes, and because of that your stupidity cannot go unanswered!" Karel continued to slice the wicks off the grenades.

"What would you know of it!" Eliwood yelled.

"Enough." Hector grabbed Eliwood's wrist.

"Hector!" Eliwood protested.

"We can't beat him like this. Plus the police'll catch onto us soon. Forgive me." Hector punched Eliwood in the gut, hard.

"Hec...tor..."

"Sorry I had to bother you Karel," said Hector, supporting the unconcious Eliwood. Karel shrugged, indicating that it was no big deal. "Karel, if I'd have kept going with him, would you have stopped me?"

"Of course. No bailing out on friends. No mercy either," Karel smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Wh-where...This is...my own room," Eliwood woke up and sat upright, ignoring the pain in his side. He stared, stupified, at the empty closet.

"Karel took all the grenaded...gonna bury 'em so no one can find 'em," Hector explained.

"Curse him...that idiot patriot," Eliwood muttered, an edge in his voice.

"It's not like that," Hector replied, his voice even, "Karel doesn't like the government any mroe than we do. Probably even less 'cause he helped make it."

"Don't toy with me. How can a hitokiri-"

"He knows, Eliwood. He moved in the shadows of the revolution, doing dirty deeds, starting with murder. Because of that, he couldn't watch us do the same, not without intervening. Eliwood, Captain Oswin told us that the Sekiho did bad things to, but do you think he wanted that? The army lived by the ideals of a class-less equality. We can't disgrace that now." Hector stood up to leave.

"It makes no difference ! We must do whatever it takes, use whatever means possible to accomplish our goal!" Eliwood glared at Hector, who looked away disgusted.

"If we do that, then we'll truly become the false revolutionary army. I'm not sinking to the government's level, I'm just slowly doin' what I can to make the captain smile from the other side." Hector left, shutteing the door behind him, leaving Eliwood to contemplate, alone.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"How's Tsukioka Tsunan these days?" asked Karel, as he and Hector walked down the crowded street.

"Dunno," Hector replied, chewing on a fishbone, "After the way we parted, I haven't been able to bring myself to go see 'im."

"Hey! It's you from the other day!" came a voice. Hector and Karel looked over. It was the painting vendor, "Tsukioka-san wanted me to give something to you." The Vendor rumaged around in his stall before coming up with a painting. "His final painting. He's gonna publish a newspaper broadcasting the government's wrong-doings. I think he'll get in trouble, but, what can you do?"

"Sorry about that, old man," said Hector, smiling at the painting in his hands. It was Oswin, smiling. Hector blinked back tears.

"Tsunan's last work? Give it to me!" yelled Rebecca bolting from the Akabeko.

"You can't have it!" Hector yelled back, holding it out of her reach.

"Rebecca-san," Karel sighed. At least life was back to normal.

* * *

Elvengirl: Yes...all that stuff is done, and now the Kyoto arc can officailly begin.

Sain: It's about time.

Elvengirl: I know. So, do I have any last guesses for Saitou and the others before my epic begins? Let me know, via review.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Nightmare3: **Thanks. There's about three more chapters to Kenshin vs. Saitou, which happens to be my favorite fight in Kenshin. I just hope I do it justice. Oh, and welcome back.

**Authorofthedark:**I'm honoured to be your number one author...and I'm glad my advice was helpful.

**Wandering Cat:** Yay, someone else who likes the manga. Weasel Scythe? Hehe...I to find that amusing. I can give you a summery of the Kyoto arc...or you can just read along. I'm gonna be adding a few things so it'll be slightly different. Still, thanks for your continued support.

Elvengirl: Well then, until next time.

Next Time: The Wolf Strikes. Part one.


	17. The Wolf's Fangs

Elvengirl: Alright...I'm back to weekly updates. Hopefully.

Sain: One can only hope...with the way she procrastinates.

Elvengirl: Hey! Right...not much going on this week in my life...except for the fact that Naraku's back on Inuyasha. This has made Elvengirl very happy as Naraku is her favorite character and it has been ages since she last saw him. I apologize for the third person...but I was almost in tears when he appeared.

Sain: (rolls his eyes)

Elvengirl: Anyways...yeah. I got nothing else to say except...on with the fic!

* * *

**Cast: **

Akumatsu Arundo: Bartre

Saitou Hajime: Ephidel

Shibumi: Pablo

* * *

_"Okita-kun, please step back."_

_Karel stood in a moonlit street, surrounded by corpses and covered in blood. Two figures stood across from him, also covered in blood. Both wore clothing of the sme design, blue, with a white diamond pattern around the sleeves of the shirt. Both were Shinsengumi._

_"I'm fine, Saitou-kun. I'm still captain of the first Shinsengumi unit," smiled one of the figures, a young mna, almost a boy._

_"But are you not sick in the lungs?" the other smirked. He was older than his companion and his eyes glinted gold, "My eyes may be an unnatural colour, but I am not blind. I, Saitou Ephidel, captain of the third Shinsengumi unit, will kill the Sword Demon."_

_Karel glared at Ephidel, raising his sword. Ephidel did the same. And then..._

"Karel!"

"Oro?" Karel's eyes snapped open and he looked around confused.

"C'mon," said Guy impatiently, "Get up."

"Our training visit's over Karel," Lyn explained. Karel blinked.

"Karel?..."

Lyn and Guy looked at each other oddly. Karel then recieved two blows to the head from each of their shinai.

"Is there another Karel around! C'mon, let's go home," Guy sighed. Lyn dragged Karel out of the dojo.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lyn asked, when they were well away from the dojo. They were in a grove of sakura trees, the wind whistling through the branches. The sakura blossoms flying through the air, giving the illusion that it was snowing.

"I...I was dreaming about the Shinsengumi," Karel admitted.

"The Shinsengumi? So you were dreaming about your past?" Lyn looked at Karel quizzicaly.

"I haven't visited those days in a long time," Karel said with a soft, sad, smile.

"The Shinsengumi were the army that fought against the revolutionaries, right?" Guy inquired. Karel nodded.

"They were our nemisis and this one crossed swords with them many times."

* * *

_Originally, the Shinsengumi were a group of Swordsmen of the Edotama region, employed by the Guardian of Kyoto. The Revolutionaries had fallen to fighting their individual feuds. Kyoto became a city of bloody wind and glistening blades. That is where the Shinsengumi took up their swords to uphold the law. They were called the "Wolves of Mibu". They shook Kyoto with awe, with their well trained swords, their striped light-blue jackets, their lack of fear of death and their large red banner bearing the character Makoto - truth. They fell in their fight against modern weapons and the tides of time. But they were and always will be the largest and the strongest group of swordsmen in Japanese history._

* * *

"But didn't they launch group attacks on single fighters? That's abit cowardly, right?" asked Lyn.

"Their mission wasn't to duel, but to keep the peace in Kyoto, and not all were strong or honorable, it's true. But the officers, especially the team leaders of the first, second, and third units...they were astonishing."

"If it's a "unit", why are there team leaders?" Guy inquired.

"Well...um..." Karel wasn't to sure of the answer, so he went back to what he was talking about before. "This one fought against those ones several times, but the fights were never finished. Rumours say that all the officers are dean now...it's a huge loss."

"Why are you so sympathetic?" Guy was confused, "weren't they your enemy?"

"Sort of...we were on different sides, but it was nothing personal. Whatever our politics, we all fought with our lives and philosophies, riding on our swords. Compared to the ex-revolutionaries holding posts in the government, time seems to have brought them closer together."

"Wow..." Lyn murmured.

"What is it, Lyn-dono?"

"I'm just not used to hearing you talk about your past so much," Lyn replied, before pressing on,followed by Guy. Karel watched them for awhile. His head was swimming in a sea of thoughts. 'Those dreams ought to have passed. Why now...do they resurface?'

* * *

"Geez, where'd they go?" Hector complained as he walked around the empty dojo. "I was hoping to catch a free meal. They better not be having beef-pot or I'm gonna - "

"Hello there!" came a friendly voice. Hector looked up. A young man stood in the doorway. He wore a balck shirt and dark brown pants. He also wore a black hat. It soon struck Hector that this was a medicane man, for he had a large box on his back, the kind that was used to carry medicane. Albeit, he was a well-built medicane man. "I've come selling medicane from Tama. Fujita Goro is the name."

"Woah, hey," Hector stopped him, "This ain't my place. They're all out somewhere."

"Oh...to bad then," The stranger shrugged.

"Hey you."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are a weird colour." Hector glanced into the stranger's eyes, which were an eeriee gold, similar to Limstella's, but far more menacing.

"I can't really help what I was born with, can I?" the stranger laughed.

"I suppose not,' said Hector, "But, how does a medicane man get calluses like these?" Hector grabbed the stranger's wrist, turning it over to reveal callouses all over the palm. "Who are you really?"

"A clever observation. Sagara Hector," said the stranger, his eyes narrowing into slits. Hector jumped back at the mention of his name. "So, the Sword Demon is not at home. I guess I will have to leave him a gift." The stranger drew a sword from his back. Hector bristled. This man was here to fight. He also knew Karel's past, which made him even more dangerous.

"Let's fight then!" Hector yelled, cracking his knuckles, "I'll find out your true identity with this fist!" With a yell, Hector flew at the stranger, his fist connecting with the stranger's cheek. It was a direct hit and caused the stranger to fly back.

"Good, your punch lives up to its reputation, but, only now, in the present. During the Bakumatsu, a punch like that would be nothing!"

Hector gasped. The punch had no effect. The stranger was still standing, but his stance was changed. The left leg was bent at the knee and the right lunged out in front. His left hand held his sword up, blade parallel to the ground. The right hand, palm on the blade, held it steady. With blinding speed, he lunged at Hector, stabbing the sword into Hector's shoulder. Hector had no time to react before the force of the blow carried him into the dojo via the wall. Hector fell to the ground. The stranger kept going, stopping at the other end of the dojo. He looked at his sword. It was broken, the other half lodged in Hector's shoulder. He tossed it away with a shrug.

"Cane swords are easy to carry and hide, but they have the durability of toys," he muttered, "The katana still has no match."

"Hey Moron! This fight ain't over!" Hector stood up, blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder.

"Your resilience is impressive, but you should have stayed down. The wound's not fatal, but it is serious."

"I might be wounded, but your sword is broken. This fight is just starting!" Hector attempted another punch, but the stranger blocked it easily. With his palm, he drove the piece of metal deeper into Hector's shoulder, then drove Hector into the floor.

"Time to sleep," he muttered.

* * *

"Karel, why are you walking so slowly?" Lyn yelled, turning around to face Karel, who was about ten feet behind her and Guy.

"Is he sick or something?" Guy muttered, "Sun'll set us on fire if we don't hurry up."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance then?" came a voice. Lyn jumped and turned around.

"Limstella! Why are you here?" she asked.

"It's a public street, can't I walk down it?" Limstella smiled. Lyn blinked. "That's a joke. I was actuallu coming to visit you all on my day off."

"Still a vixen I see," Lyn muttered, but Limstella wasn't paying attention.

"How about I make you dinner, Guy?" shed asked.

"Don't be so stingy, Lyn," said Guy, smiling at Limstella.

"Traitor!" Lyn yelled, hitting Guy. Once again the fight was on.

"You don't mind? Do you Karel?' asked Limstella, looking at the rurouni quizzicaly.

"No.." Karel replied softly, after a hesistation.

"You really are down. Do you feel alright?" Limstella looked worried. Karel shook his head.

"It's nothing, really," he smiled, mentally reminding himself to stop worrying. It was upsetting everyone else, and there was no use dwelling on the past.

The group walked into Kamiya dojo and stopped dead.Something was amiss. There was a large hole in the wall of the dojo. A familier smell wafted into Karel's nose. The scent of blood. They ran into the dojo, only to see Hector's prone form lying there, blood pouring out from a wound in his shoulder.

"Hector!"

* * *

In another part of the city, three figures sat in the upper room of a crowded inn. Two with meals in front of them, the other sulking in the corner.

"Care for a drink, Fujita-kun?" laughed one, an older man, clearly a politician,dressed in a western-style suit. "Or rather, that should be Ephidel-kun."

"What you will, but no sake, thank you," Ephidel replied with a wave of his hand.

"Not a drinking man? I'm surprised," remarked the politician, pouring himself a drink.

"It's nothing like that, Pablo-sama. When I drink, I tend to want to kill people. Since Meijii however, I've been cutting back." Ephidel's eyes glittered with malice. Pablo gave a nervouce laugh.

"You're the man I want. now then, to the chase. The Sword Demon..."

"Is residing at Kamiya Dojo. I stopped by there this afternoon. Unfortunetly, he was not at home."

Pablo exploded with laughter.

"You truly are Shinsengumi, aren't you?" He laughed, " I was surprised that you wanted to join us, but I guess you are the best man for the job."

"And I was surprised to find out that you, Pablo-san, secretary of the Senate, were behind the Linus "mad dog" Reed incident."

"The government has its...internal problems."

"I don't doubt it, but as a loser in the revolution, it's nothing I need to worry about. It's enough for me to do as I please. Killing is my greatest talent, and a perfect second job, especially when my first assignment is to kill my nemisis. But, when the target is a mere rurouni, why waste so many resources..."

"Watch it," muttered the figure in the corner.

"I apologize. I'll be more discreet in the future." Ephidel bowed low, his forehead touching the floor.

"Good. Just so long as you understand. Now let's have some fun," smiled Shibumi, clapping his hands together.

"Thank you, but it will look suspicious if I don't get back to my real job." Ephidel stood up and pulled on a blue policeman's jacket, "If you'll excuse me." With that, Ephidel left. Pablo watched him go.

"Former leader of the third Shinsengumi unit, Saitou Ephidel. He's gone by "Fujita Goro" since the revolution. He joined the police sword corps during the Seinen wars and now serves as a lietenant." Pablo marveled at this man.

"I don't like him," came the voice from the shadows, "I don't buy the bow-and-scrape."

"Don't be a cynic, Bartre, he's a comrade in our cause, and if all goes well I can say goodbye to this servile job and its trivialities." He watched Ephidel dissappear into the night. "Wolves of Mibu, they were called. Now he's just a housebroken dog with no fangs."

* * *

_Thanks to Limstella, Hector's life has been saved. However, it has been three days and Hector has yet to regain conciousness._

"Limstella-san, the bath's ready for you," said Lyn, coming into the dimly lit room where Limstella kneeled beside the unconcious Hector.

"Thank you," Limstella replied, with a glance back at Hector.

"How is he?" asked Lyn, kneeling down beside Limstella.

"Still sleeping, but he'll be fine. He's as tough as a cockroach," Limstella smiled, "Hey, wake up! Or I'll start shopping for a coffin!" Limstella began to slap Hector around the face and cheast.

"I can't believe she's a doctor," Lyn thought.

"Is Karel at the dojo again?" asked Limstella, standing up to go take her bath. Lyn nodded.

"He just sits there, hour after hour with a scowl on his face."

"For every single possibility, it can only be his doing," Karel muttered, once again checking the medicane box left behind. On the front was a circle with an umbrella on top, "That insignia was often used by the Shinsengumi as a disguise. The blade found in Hector's wound was parallel to the ground, a symbol of the "Flat-thrust that they were so profiecent at." Karel looked at the hole in the wall, " and that power comes from the "Gatotsu" , his signature move. Captain of the third Shinsengumi unit, Saitou Ephidel. Has he come to settle our score." Karel leapt up, swinging his sword at an imaginary foe, the blade burying deep into the wall. "Ephidel's sword shows no deterioration, just like when he was called a Wolf of Mibu. With this blade - with this "no kill" vow, can he even be defeated?" Karel looked at the wall and gasped. A large scratch stood in it, thanks to Karel's sword.

"What was I...Lyn's gonna be furious," Karel around, looking for something to hide it with.

* * *

Elvengirl: Yeah...when I first wrote this chapter...it was pretty long so I divided it into two parts. Catch the next part next week.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3: **Yay...Kenshin plushie! Wish I had one to. Hope the Sano/Saitou fight worked to your expectations.

**Wandering Cat:** Yeah...it is pretty funny when one thinks of it. I just hope I do a good job of the Kyoto arc for you...if you want to read it, it spans volumes seven to eightteen. And at least you get Yu Yu Hakusho...I just have to make due with the manga because I have a stupid anime provider. They play Gundam Seed at 12:30 AM on Tuesdays. I'm stuck taping it.

Elvengirl: Update hopefully next week. My world's realigning itself nicely.

Next time: The Wolf's fangs continued.


	18. The Wolf's Fangs part 2

Sain: Well...so much for weekly updates...

Elvengirl: I couldn't help it...I'm very busy. I have to work, I have school...

Sain: You have Advent Children...

Elvengirl: Baka...you had to bring that up.

Sain: Finally, I win a round.

Elvengirl: Enjoy your moment. It won't last. So yeah, what's up in Elvengirl's life:

- Most important, I got Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children. Very happy about it. I have been watching it non-stop. I'll stop now before I start going on about it. I also have a Cloud and a Sephiroth poster (one of each. I talk to them...no, they don't talk back)

-Finished chapter two of G-project, which I'm very proud of. Chapter one should be up here soon.

-Got Kenshin volume twenty of the manga. I can't wait for twenty-one.

Not to much else anime wise. Other than my anime club started watching Samura Champloo. Such an awesome show. I've gained an obsession with Jin. Yeah, so I guess not much else to mention...everything's fine right now. On with the fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem's not mine, neither is Kenshin.

* * *

Ephidel sat in a small resturant, a medium-sized bowl full of plain soba in front of him.

"Time to dine," he smiled, pulling apart a pair of chopsticks happily.

"One lousy bowl of plain soba," remarked Bartre, dropping down trom the roof, "Economical."

"I happen to love plain soba. Bartre-san, what business do you have with me?" Ephidel asked as he waited for his meal to cool.

"Nothing...except for the fact that I don't like you," Bartre sighed. Ephidel nodded, eating some soba. "This job should have been mine, but Pablo gave it to you because you're Shinsengumi. Don't dragged it out or someone'll stab you in the back." Ephidel gave a slight laugh. "What is it?"

"I understand your frustration," Ephidel smiled, after drinking some of the broth, "So why don't we make this a combined effort?"

"How so?"

"I left a few clues behind the other day. There's no doubt that the Sword Demon's figured it out, so when a letter of challenge arrives from me, he'll no doubt take the bait, in order to determine my intentions."

"So you'll lure him out..." Bartre began.

"And you'll finish him," Ephidel concluded.

"But why would you let your nemisis escape so easily? Don't you want to be the one who ends his life?"

"I said that to Pablo, but it doesn't really matter anymore. All I want is to live my life as I please. I won't risk the big money, but take the gaurunteed little money. That's the kind of man Fugita Goro is."

"I'll take your offer, but remember, I'm the top assassin in this joint." With that Bartre left. Ephidel watched him and smirked.

"Alas, it's not my ambition to be top frog in the well," he muttered before going back to his meal.

* * *

"Karel! Karel, where are you!" Guy yelled, wandering around Kamiya Dojo. He finally found Karel standing at the front door, staring grim faced at a letter. Guy ran up to him.

"Karel, Lyn wants you to go get some tofu," he said. Karel looked up and smiled at Guy.

"Sorry, but this one has an errand to run that may take some time. Be sure to lock up tonight." Karel left. Guy watched him, then looked down at the small pan held.

"I guess that means I have to get it," he sighed.

* * *

A little while later, Karel strode uneasily into an open field. He glanced around. The field contained a few large rocks and some scraggly bear trees.

"This one came as requested, Ephidel. So why don't you show yourself?"

A sudden sound caused Karel to turn around quickly, barely blocking a chain that flew toward him.

"Not bad. I guess you really are the "Sword Demon" ain't ya'"

"Who are you then?" asked Karel, studying the one who had spoken. He was muscular, yet at the same time he had speed. His hair was brown and cut short, with an spiked, iron band holding it out of his eyes. His face was set in a confident, easy , grin, yet his eyes showed something less than normal intelligence. Despite that, this man would kill and enjoy it.

"Akamatsu Bartre," he growled, "I've come to take your life."

"Most people kill for a reason and I've no wish to die a pointless death, that I don't. So let's hear your reason."

"You need a reason?" Bartre asked, twirling his chains dangerously, "Then I'll tell you at your grave!" Bartre thrust out his chain, slamming it into a rock. Karel evaded easily.

"So...to the left!" Bartre yelled victoriously, then stopped. Karel was not there.

"This one's been here for awhile. You must've seen the after-image," came Karel's voice from behind Bartre. In a rage, Bartre flipped, thrusting out another chain. Karel drew his sword, then moved it and the sheath into a pincer like position. He quckly resheathed his sword, snapping the chain. Bartre had no time to react as Karel slammed the butt of his sheath into Bartre's gut. Bartre fell to the ground hard. He got up, weekly.

"You've no chance of winning, so give up," said Karel, menacingly, "Now what connection do you have to Ephidel?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. Ephidel made me, he threatened me, he did. Have mercy," Bartre begged, bowing low. His voice full of fear and emotion.

"Nothing you say can be trusted. Get a new life and learn from this. Karel turned to leave, trying to figure out what Ephidel was thinking, sending someone like Bartre.

"Sure...right after I kill you!" Bartre yelled, leaping up to reveal hidden chains. One wrapped around Karel's right hand, binding it to his sword. The other went around Karel's neck, and Karel's left arm was raised to prevent being strangled.

"Not bad, but now your arm's useless," Bartre laughed, tossing Karel up, then slamming him back down on the ground. "but you can't move either, so your speed's useless where my power dominates!"

* * *

"Karel's on an errand?" asked Lyn for the third time.

"Yes," replied Guy, annoyed, "And here's your stupid tofu." He shoved the pot into her hands.

"But what errand could he be running, unless it was for us?"

"I bet it's a woman," Guy announced. Lyn froze, the tofu slipping out of her hands. Guy caught it quickly, then glared up at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Lyn had recovered, and now proceeded to give Guy his usual beating...or training.

"Umm...excuse me," came a voice. Lyn looked up, A young man stood in the doorway. Lyn blushed, embaressed. Why did people always show up unannouced when she and Guy were fighting? Lyn recovered her composure.

"Yes?" she said, looking at the guest. He was tall, and well built. He wore a policeman's blue uniform and that looked somewhat worn. His hair was long and jet black, with a small lock coming down in front of one eye. His eyes, Lyn noticed, were gold.

"I've heard that the Sword Demon resides at this dojo," he said. Lyn and Guy gasped. The stranger smiled, "I'm sorry to have scared you. I'm Lieutenant Fujita Goro, and I was recently assigned to this city. Chief Heath told me about Himura-san."

"So you're with the police," Lyn sighed in relief. Fujita looked down at his uniform, wondering if it was enough indication of his station. "Karel's not home right now."

"I see. Well, we've recently recieved information that someone is after Himura-san's life. If it's not to much trouble, may I stay here abit?"

"Yes of course," Lyn gasped. Someone was after Karel? She led Fujita inside, then ran to tell Limstella.

"So someone's after Karel?" asked Limstella, her attention divided between Hector and Lyn.

"Yeah. They must've been the ones who killed Hector!" Lyn was almost in hysterics.

"Hector's not dead...yet. But we should be careful. They must be dangerous."

"And Karel's out at the moment..."

"He'll be fine. Karel's not like this cockroach." Lyn sighed. Limstella was now pounding Hector with her fist rather than her hand. "Don't go looking for him yet. After all,a swordsman has been assassigned to us, so it's safer here."

"True..."

* * *

Fujita inspected his katana one more time before sheathing it.

"I thought policemen only used sabers, but they use katana as well?" asked Guy, who was keeping an eye on Fujita.

"A saber is weak and unreliable. I bear special permissions and this katana has no match." Fujita smiled. Guy shivered. A different air lay behind Fujita's smile. One that he didn't like.

* * *

"Wow, six times. This guy was tough," Bartre breathed, walking over to the fallen Karel. It had taken six times to finally remove him from this world. "You ain't at your grave yet, but I'll spill. Ephidel and I were hired by the Mad Dog's assassin corp, and I dunno why you. I guess the politicians want you out of the way to protect their secrets." Bartre shrugged.

"So Saitou Ephidel became an assassin like the Mad Dog..." Karel muttered, opening his eyes and starting to get up. Bartre jumped back. Karel had used defensive falls. "It's true that Ephidel would turn his sword against the other Shinsengumi to keep them in line. And even in Meijii he plays at being an assassin."

"Then I'll just slam you into a rock and kill ya' for sure!" Bartre lifted Karel up and aimed for a large rock. Karel braced himself against the rock. Bartre gasped. Karel had turned the situation to his advantage. Bartre had his arms raised oddly, so that they couldn't move from where Karel stood against the rock. Karel pulled his sword out with his teeth. Bartre whimpered. There was no escape.

* * *

"Karel," Lyn smiled, as she saw Karel walking slowly up the street.

"Sorry I'm so late, Lyn-dono," Karel replied.

"You should be. I was worried about you...and chain mark?" Lyn glanced at Karel's wrists, " I don't want to know."

"Oro?" Karel was confused. What was Lyn talking about?

"Anyways, you should get inside. Someone's after your life," Lyn looked at him, a worried light in her eyes. Karel blushed. He rarely saw Lyn like this.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, after regaining his composure.

"From the police. Heath sent us one of his men. A swordsman, Fujita Goro." Lyn opened the door to the dojo. Karel gasped. Sitting, not five meters away, was a man not seen for ten years yet still haunted his memories. Saitou Ephidel turned around, his gold eyes gleaming with malice and an eagerness to fight.

"So you had trouble with Bartre," he smirked, almost evily, "You are clearly not what you were."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nightmare3: **Glad you liked it and I hope this fight scene was done well enough for you.

**Authorofthedark:** Thank you very much.

* * *

Elvengirl: Next chapter isn't as long, so I should have it up by next week, I hope. I'm without Advent Children this weekend, so that should increase productivity. Until next time.

Next Time: The Wolf Strikes.


	19. The Wolf Strikes

Elvengirl: Hey gang...sorry I've been lousy with updates. I've been really busy and the only time I have to write is at night now, so not much gets done. Especially with my other fics.

Sain: On a lighter note, the first chapter of G-project is up. Now entitled: Gundam FE: The Fang Strikes. The title'll make more sense as the fic goes on.

Elvengirl: Other than that, not much has been happening. I've just been really really busy. So yeah, here's the chapter, which features one of my favorite fight scenes. If you get a chance, watch the anime of this episode. This fight is intense.

* * *

**Cast:**

Toshimichi Okubo: Pent

Kawagi: Erk

* * *

"The last time we fought was the battle grounds of Tobafushima, so in other words, about ten years." Ephidel stood up, slowly, never taking his eyes off Karel.

"Karel, do you know Fujita-san?" Lyn asked, nervously. There was an ominous air between the two. One that Lyn did not like.

"Fugita Goro, the new name. Saitou Ephidel, leader of the the third Shinsengumi unit." Karel almost yelled out the name.

"Shinsengumi," Lyn gasped.

"Then he's the one after Karel," Guy finished the thought.

"Ten years. It's amazing how so long a time can be summed up into two small words," Ephidel said, retrospectively, almost mourning like.

"Indeed, and it's certainly enough to make a man rot," Karel replied, a threatening edge in his voice. Ephidel gave him a confused looke, not knowing what Karel was talking about. "The Mad Dog was crazy to begin with, but not you. There were twists to you that couldn't be fathomed, but you came straight at your opponent honourably in battle. Hurting the enemy by hurting his friend, using another warrior as bait, hostages. You never resorted to tricks like these. The Saitou Ephidel of the past, he was a man."

Ephidel blinked an began to laugh, as if Karel's rant had been some outragiously funny joke. Lyn gasped. Karel didn't move. Guy finally snapped.

"What are you laughing at!" he yelled, outraged that someone was making fun of his mentor.

"After that, how could I not laugh, Boy?" Ephidel snickered, "I had figured his sword had gone dull, but I never expected his head. Bartre as bait? A worm worm would have been better than that fool! The Shinsengumi went up against the Sword Demon many times, knew his strengths and weaknesses better than anyone else. To know you have struggled against Bartre...This Rurouni refusal to kill has clearly made you weak." Ephidel's amusment dissappeared and he glared at Karel with angry eyes.

"Karel's not weak," Guy muttered. It became a mantra. "Karel's not weak. Karel's not weak."

"Say what you want Ephidel, it will have no effect," Karel said evenly, " A rurouni's strength is all that is needed here, not a hitokiri's."

"Is that so?" Ephidel smirked again, a mocking tone in his voice. He began to unbutton his coat, "The you are a failure even as a rurouni,"

Guy started, Lyn stopped him. Karel stared at Ephidel in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"While you struggled against Bartre in my "trap", I was here the whole time. Since I'm a policeman, they trusted me right off the bat. If I had wanted to kill them, I could've done it at anytime." Ephidel drew out his katana, dropping the sheath on the floor, "and this wouldn't be the first time. The Incident with the Mad Dog, where you let the girl get captured," He glanced at Lyn, "The other with Marcus, where you endangered the life of Takani Limstella. Not to mention that you let scum like Isurugi Brendan cause a wound that will last a lifetime."

"So you were..."Karel began.

"Yes. I've been watching you this whole time. Your unused strength is the same as none. Your hypocrisy only fills me with disgust. Ten years is enough to make a rot, as you said." Ephidel spat out the words insultingly.

"Shut up! You idiot! No one died because Karel was there!" Guy exploded.

"What's the gaurantee it'll stay that way, boy?" Ephidel asked, never taking his eyes off Karel. Karel glared back.

"You drown in self-ritousness, and phony philosphies. How can the once great Sword Demon protect people without killing others? Aku, Soko, Zan. Slay Evil Immediatly. That was the common code of justice to both hitokiri and Shinsengumi. I can't bear to see you like this."

"This one's mind will not be changed," Karel sighed.

"Then I will deny you everything that you are," Ephidel replied, a threatening tone in his voice. He eased into the same position as with Hector, with one leg bent out front, the other straight behind. Karel never moved.

"So you'll let the girl be caught in the Gatotsu?" Another threat. This time, Karel wavered, knowing now that the fight was inevitable. He took a step forward. Lyn held him back.

"Lyn-dono..."Karel took her hand and smiled at her. It was warm. "It will be fine...but this one cannot avoid this fight." He tuned to face Ephidel.

"Even so..."Lyn whispered, "Why does it feel like Karel won't be with us after this?"  
"Come..." Ephidel taunted, an eagerness in his eyes.

"Aren't you the challenger?" Karel spat.

"Fine then. I'll begin!" Ephidel lunged at Karel with the same destructive power as when he attacked Hector, if not more. Karel leapt up as Ephidel broke through the wall. Karel drew his sword.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu! Ryutsuisen!" Guy shouted triumphantly, "Karel's not weak. He's the strongest of them all."

"Think you can dodge like that?" Ephidel muttered, thrusting upwards with the power of the Gatotsu. The sword entered into Karel's side, opening a large wound. Karel winced in pain. The blood sprayed into Ephidel's face but he cared not. He grinned and kicked Karel across the dojo.

"Karel!" Lyn cried, never expecting Karel to be wounded so easily.

"Turning to avoid the point quicker than I expected, But still, I can turn instantly to a slash when you dodge. There is no blind spot in the Kirazuki techinique developed by Hijikata Toshizio. And as for the Gatotsu...it is deadlier still."

"He's using that form again!" Lyn shouted as Ephidel again charged at Karel. Karel swung his sword, connecting with Ephidel's in a desperate weapon break.

"Useless effort," Ephidel slammed Karel against the wall, "The skills that allowed me to survive the Bakamatsu are not even known today."

"Is his strength really that beyond us..." Guy whispered, sweat dripping off his face.

"Karel!" Lyn ran over to him to see if there was anything she could do. She froze. Karel's eyes had turned crimson and were narrowed into a death glare. He stared at Ephidel angrily.

"Move little girl," Ephidel's dark voice came from behind her. Lyn turned, placing herself between Karel and Ephidel, "Get out of the way, unless you wish to die with him."

Lyn didn't move. She felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked. Karel was standing, glaring at Ephidel with those crimson eyes.

"Let's go," he said, his voice quavering with anger and rage. A desire to fight, a desire to kill, was evident in those eyes. Lyn moved out of the way, now afraid of Karel, who was not himself. Gone was the Rurouni. In his place the Hitokiri.

"Even with a wound in his chest, his second strike was faster than his first. Since coming here, he fought Zanza, The Mad Dog, Shinomori Jaffar, and Isurugi Brendan all in a short time, and everytime he brings out more mastery of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu. As I anticipated, everytime he swings his sword, he unknowingly returns himself to the Sword Demon."

Karel charged at Ephidel, breaking him from his thoughts. Karel's speed had increased. Ephidel stabbed. Karel dissappeared, attempting to attack from below. Ephidel caught on, once again kicking Karel against the wall. Karel sat up, breathing hard, not caring about the wound in his side.

"His speed is beyond my expectations..."Ephidel mumbled.

"He's breathing to hard," Lyn gasped. Karel stood up, walking towards Ephidel.

"He's reentering the soul of the Sword Demon, or has he simply snapped?" Ephidel asked himself, "I guess there's no need to hold back now."

Again the gatotsu stance was taken, only this time, Ephidel's sword was above his head.

"The true Gatotsu will reveal all."

"Y'mean he's been holding back?" Guy yelled as Ephidel lunged. Karel evaded. Ephidel bent into the slash, thinking Karel had snapped. Karel pivoted, his sword, filled with centrifugal force, slammed into the back of Ephidel's neck, throwing him head first into the wall. Lyn gasped. Guy was impressed.

"Your Gatotsu is strong, but any idiot can come up with a counter after being shown it four times in a matter of minutes. Get up, Ephidel. A ten-year duel can't end like this."

Ephidel stood up, stepping through the hole in the wall. His forehead had a large cut on it and blood poured down his face.

"My orders are to evaluate your strength, but I could care less now. I will kill you now."

"Shut up. You know I'm the one who will kill you."

Lyn fell to her knees. Guy ran over.

"Lyn, what's wrong?"

"It's just like that time with the Mad Dog," she mumbled.

"What time? What are you talking about?"

"Someone stop them...please...stop them...or Karel will disappear..."

Karel and Ephidel charged at each other, slashing as they passed. There was a pause. The tip of Ephidel's sword flew off.

"Next time it'll be your head," Karel stated, his voice raspy.

"With a reverse-blade wo dao?" Ephidel smirked.

"Karel looks like he's snapped or somethin'" Guy remarked.

"That's because it's not Karel, it's the Sword Demon!" Lyn yelled, shaking Guy back and forth.

"I don't get it..."

"Someone has to stop them..."

"That ain't gonna happen..." said Hector, who stood in the alternate entrance, supported by Limstella, "We can't stop them. Karel and that other guy aren't here. They're not in Tokyo in the Meijii, they're in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. There's no way our voices can reach them now. The only person who can stop this fight, is someone who's lived through the Bakumatsu."

* * *

"Erk-kun, how long has it been since Ephidel entered Kamiya Dojo?"

"About four and a half hours."

"We may be to late. Get us there in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ephidel turned and once again took the form of Gatotsu, despite the fact that his sword was broken. He lunged.

"The Shinsengumi never did know when to give up," Karel muttered.

"First rule: Act in a matter befitting a Samura!" Ephidel threw his broken sword at Karel, who brushed it away with his fist, leaving a large scratch along the knuckles.

"Pride over life, works for me!" Karel turned to attack, only to have his sword knocked out of his hand by Ephidel's belt buckle. Ephidel then landed a series of punches on Karel.

"This is the end!" Before Karel could retaliate, Ephidel took off his jacket, encircling it around Karel's neck, choking him.

"He's gonna strangle 'im to death," Guy yelled in a panic.

"Nothing to gentle," Hector replied, "He's trying to break Karel's neck."

Karel weakly raised his arm. Ephidel tightened his grip. Karel slammed his hand down onto his sheath, which flew into Ephidel's chin, causing his to release his hold on Karel. They both got up, glaring at each other, breathing hard.

"Is this what the Bakumatsu was like?"

"Neither has any more reserves. The next strike is the last," stated Hector.

"Life or death, unless they kill each other," Limstella almost sobbed. The words rang in Lyn's ears. Karel...couldn't die.

"Karel..." she sighed, eyes filling with tears.

"Shall we finish thus?" Ephidel asked, eyes filled with malice. He cracked his knuckles.

"Why not?" Karel replied, brandishing his metal sheath. Lyn blinked and began to run towards Karel, who seemed to be running from her. Karel and Ephidel charged each other, ready to land the final blow.

"Karel..."

Ephidel and Karel were about to meet, weapons raised.

"STOP!" yelled a young man at the doorway. Ephidel and Karel stopped and looked at him. He was of average height, with shoulder-length purple hair. His expression was stern and he wore clothes denoting an officer of high rank. "Snap out of it, Ephidel!"

"This is what I have lived for. I will not let my orders or the Super-intendent general to interfere."

"I know of your pride as Shinsengumi, but I need you and Himura very much alive," came a voice from outside.

"So you're the one behind Saitou Ephidel, former warrior from Satsuma prefecture, Okubo Pent."

"The current chief of internal affairs..." Limstella gasped.

"One of the greatest revolutionary warriors," Hector added.

"Who is he?" asked Guy, frustrated.

"A kid who wouldn't read the news wouldn't know," Hector shrugged, standing up. Guy glared at him.

"The last of three warriors who achieved the highest honours in the revolution," Limstella answered Guy's question. "The chief of internal affairs controls the national policy, so in other words, this is the most powerful man in Japan."

"O-kay..." Guy still didn't get it.

"I apologize for resorting to such crude methods, but the extent of your abilities had to be known." Pent bowed in apology, "Will you talk with me?"

"I'd like nothing better," Karel replied, an edge still in his voice. Ephidel blinked as if he'd heard something, then picked up his coat, heading for the door. Limstella watched him. Why was he so familier to her?

"The best fight I've had in years, and now it's a conversation? Guess we'll have to postpone this till another time. You got lucky, Sword Demon. Y'get to live another day."

"You're the lucky one, Ephidel," Karel replied.

"Ephidel!" Erk yelled.

"Mission report. Himura Karel is useless, but the Sword Demon might have something to offer." Ephidel walked right out the door, not bothering to glance back.

"Best spy in the police force but I never know what he's thinking," Erk muttered.

"Now then, I have a carriage waiting," Pent began.

"No. I'm no longer in this alone. This situation has already involved," Karel paused, as if fighting an internal struggle. Suddenly his hand clenched into a fist and he drove it into his already injured head. When he looked up again, his eyes were their normal brown. "This situation has already involved this one's friends."

"This one...? Karel, you're back," Lyn cried, hugging the injured swordsman tightly.

"Oro?" Karel gasped weakly, almost losing conciousness.

"Limstella, hurry!"

"Lyn, what are you doing!"

Erk looked nervously at Pent. It was clear that he thought that these people crazy. Pent sighed.

"We do as he says, Erk. We have very little time."

* * *

About half an hour later, Karel had been bandaged and was now sitting across from Pent. Karel sighed. Pent had aged since Karel had last seen him. His ice blue hair was limp and faded. His blue eyess had also lost their brightness. He was slightly stooped as if he bore a heavy weight on his back.

"I'll be blunt. In Kyoto, Kishuna plots again."

Karel's eyes hardend.

"Who the hell's Kishuna?" asked Hector.

"Watch your mouth!" Erk spat.

"Shishio Kishuna. He was a hitokiri who worked for both sides during the revolution, but fought mostly for the Ishin Shishi. A hitokiri of the shadows, he can be called "The Sword Demon's sucessor"" Karel answered Hector's question to the gasps of his friends.

"The Sword Demon's successor? Never heard of him," Hector muttered.

"He worked in the shadows and none have had direct contact with him. But, Pent-dono, how is he still alive? Did he not die ten years ago."

Pent looked away from Karel's glance uneasily.

"Erased then," Karel sighed.

"A man who's life is shrouded in darkness can remain there, for the betterment of all. It's wasn't difficult in that chaotic age, and we had no choice at the time," Pent replied slowly, "His sword skills were as good as yours, Himura, but he was very ambitious. He took the role of hitokiri to make those in power feel his presence. We can't even reveal some of Kishuna's assassinations, for the government would crumble if we did. He would use that vunrability if we entered this new age with him alive."

"So he was "killed" ten years ago?"

"Yes. That was the intent. He was shot multiple times and then we soaked his body in oil in ordre to burn him, but he survived. Now he gathers those still hungry for battle to his side. He makes Kyoto his base, plotting another war to sunder the country. The many troops we've sent have been anihilated. Himura Karel, you are our last hope. For this country, for its people, go to Kyoto again."

"So you want Karel to assassinate Shishio Kishuna?" asked Lyn. Pent nodded.

"We don't expect you to do this for free," Erk added, "You will be handsomly rewarded, and your allies cared for, such as removing charges on Takani Limstella's opium dealings." Erk glanced at Limstella who galred back.

"I'd rather take the hangman's noose than become a bargining chip for the government," she spat. Erk held back his comment.

"This is all because of the Meijii Government's dirty deeds," Hector complianed, "Why make Karel wash your hands? I won't let you drag him into this." Hector cracked his knuckles.

"You ignorant punk! The future of the Meijii government rides on him!" Erk was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his temper.

"Maybe it should fall. Not like you've done anything for the people anyway," Hector sniffed.

"There'd be no peace without the government!" Erk finally exploded.

"Maybe the people don't need you, fathead!" Hector added the insult for good measure.

"All this talk about Meijii and Government. I guess as a kid, I don't get it, but I do get one thing. If things had been different you'd be asking Kishuna to take Karel. All you care about are assassinations to maintain your power. I'd never get mixed up with you," Guy looked away, disgusted.

"Pent-sama, I understand that you need the Sword Demon's help, but we will never allow Karel to become him again. We will never allow Karel to go to Kyoto."

"You're all idiots! Don't you realise the gravity of the situation. The fate of Japan-"

"That's enough Erk," Pent sighed.

"But Pent-sama..."

"And answer to a problem this serious is impossible to give right away. I will give you a week. On the western calendar's May fourteenth. At that time, I will return to hear your answer. Please think it over carefully." Pent got up to leave.

"Pent-dono, you've lost weight over these past ten years," said Karel quietly.

"Yes, and sleep. It's harder to create a new era than destroy an old one. I anticipate a favorable reply, Himura Karel." Pent left and silence reigned.

* * *

"So, Ephidel is working for Okubo Pent?" Pablo asked, after an excited Bartre sputtered the news.

"Yeah. I saw it all."

"Heh, y'know, if I bribe Ephidel and get him to spy on Pent, I could possibly become the most powerful man in Japan," Pablo grinned.

"No way. No way in H. That's way to risky. I'm bolting to Shanghai. It's safer there." Bartre turned to run out of the room. He never saw the sword that would end his life. Blood splattered on Ephidel's already stained uniform. Bartre's lifeless, and headless body, slumped to the floor.

"There's a safer place than Shanghai, and it's called H"

Pablo flew to the other end of the room, sinking against the wall. He gazed fearfully at Ephidel.

"Pablo, you misunderstand one thing. You revolutiontionaries think that you alone created the Meijii. But we Shinsengumi have a duty to, as the ones that lost. I live to remove blood-sucking ticks like you, acting along the code of Aku Soko Zun. Should even Pent fall to this level, the he to shall meet Aku Soko Zun." Ephidel raised his sword. Pablo, his hands.

"Wait...I-I'll give you a-anything. Money...Power..."

"You can tame a dog with food, a man with money, but to tame a Wolf of Mibu, that none may do."

Pablo's screams were cut short. Ephidel wiped the blood off his sword, glancing at the moonlight.

"A wolf is a wolf, as Shinsengumi is Shinsengumi, as hitokiri is hitokiri...right, Sword Demon?"

* * *

Elvengirl: I really really hope that Ephidel works as Saitou. Please let me know, because when Saitou came up, Ephidel really seemed to fit. I hope I'm doing him, and this fight justice.

Sain: Please review. And we'll try our best to update faster next time.


	20. Depature

Elvengirl: Wow...been a long time since I updated. Sorry everyone, but I got so busy right before the holidays that it made updating nigh on impossible.

Sain: She was really stressed out during that time as well.

Elvengirl: Well, now to catch you all up:

- Hope everyone had a nice holiday. I know I did. I went to Ottawa, Ontario to see my family there and had a great time. I saw The Chronicles of Narnia, sniffling and sobbing my way through the whole movie, and got alot of cool stuff for Christmas.

- I just finished watching Gundam Seed Destiny, and I do agree with the majority of the population, the ending sucks. If only I had my hands on that series...

- G-project recieved another update if you want to check out that. Please...I really want feedback on it.

Not much else to harp on, really. And for all those who asked me to read their fanfics, I'm getting to it. I'm still busy with work, school, and the upcoming exams, so I might not have to much time in the near future. Other stuff to take care of: This particular part of the manga always makes me tear up, so I hope that I conveyed the right emotion in my writing. The next two chapters after this are rather manga-oriented, as is this one. Once I start the actual arc, I'm going try branching out and mixing my own ideas in. Please enojoy

* * *

Lyn ripped off a page of the calendar and gasped. A week had passed. It was May fourteenth. The day that Okubo Pent would return to hear Karel's answer. Lyn glanced outside. Karel was doing the laundry, like usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Perfect," Karel smiled, snapping a white towel and grinning at his handywork.

"Hey!" Hector came up behind Karel, booting him into the well.

"Oro?" Karel came up, gasping for air.

"Today's the day! What are you doing with the laundry? Y'know, I'm still afraid that you'll listen to Pent, though you probably won't. Something stinks about this whole thing Karel, so don't do it. The whole government stinks, so don't expect the guy on top to smell like flowers."

"Hector, you really hate the Meijii government, don't you?" Karel sighed.

"Well duh," Hector replied, forcing Karel back into the well.

"But if Pent was corrupt, wouldn't Ephidel have slain him by now?"

"Y'mean that psycho cop? He's just a government dog," Guy shrugged.

"No...before the fight, Ephidel spoke of justice. No dog would dare use such word. he is still a Wolf of Mibu and his fangs glow with Aku, Soko, Zan. Meaning that he's not someone we'd want to be friends with."

"No way."

"You said it."

"No duh."

* * *

"Ah-choo...Excuse me," Ephidel sniffed, wiping his nose with a napkin.

"Fujita-kun...yuck," said the waitress with a grimace.

"They say we sneeze when someone speaks ill of us. That's good, for the Shinsengumi should be disliked in this era." Ephidel sipped his tea and glanced over at the calendar on the wall. May fourteenth.

"So," he smirked, "What's your move Sword Demon?"

* * *

"Alright then," Karel stood up. "The hanging's left to you, Guy," he slammed the bucket onto Guy's head, "This one is off to Pent-dono's mansion."

"Why?" Lyn asked, shocked, "Isn't he coming here?"

"Pent-dono's very busy. It'll be easier this way."

"Good morning, Karel-san," Limstella smiled, appearing at the door.

"If it isn't the vixen," Hector muttered, "What d'you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to the woman who saved your life?" Limstella responded with a glare.

"Hey, I saved your life to, remember?"

"Men are supposed to save woman's lives. Not the opposite."

"Why are you here, Limstella?" Lyn sighed.

"Today's the day for Karel's answer, right? So I brought something to help you decide."

"Oro?" Karel blinked.

"A COLLAR?"

"Special move: Taming Karel-san. I also have this paralysis powder..."

"GET OUT!" Lyn yelled.

"Hey Karel, wanna bone?" Guy teased. Karel shook his head and removed the collar.

"Enough. This one's going."

"D'ya even know where you're going?" asked Hector.

"No, but I think I know how to intercept him, that I do."

"We'll go with you," Lyn said, almost pleaded.

"No. The conversation will be long and difficult." Karel turned and left by the back gate, not bothering to look back.

"Don't worry...he'll come back," said Guy, softly, "He wouldn't leave you here."

"Karel's not gonna assassinate anybody," said Hector.

"I wouldn't let him..." added Limstella.

"Maybe..." Lyn trailed off. If Pent's story was true, which was likely, Karel wouldn't be able to let Makoto Kishuna be, and if he didn't assassinate Kishuna, the Sword Demon would.

* * *

**-Kiazaka-**

_The first character from each of the three families who lived here before the revolution - Kishu, Bisho, and I'I - forms the name of this slope. All powerful lords, their mansions ranked side-by-side. This area, past and present, is a prime location in Tokyo. The man who stands at the top of the Meijii Government. The chief of Internal Affairs, Okubo Pent. This day of May fourteenth, in the elventh year of Meijii, travels its slope in a carridge, with no way of knowing the fate that awaited him._

* * *

Pent sighed, leaning back in his seat. He was tired. Work was piling up in Internal Affairs and this meeting would be long. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't reach Kamiya Dojo before dawn.

"Will Himura act? No, we must make him act," Pent convinced himself aloud, "For if we don't, this nation will be destroyed."

"There's not need to worry about the future if you're dead."

Pent recoiled at the sudden appearence of a boy. He stood in the door of the still moving carridge. Smiling innocently, he clamped his hand down over Pent's mouth.

"I've a message from Kishuna-san. He's honoured that you'd send the Sword Demon after him, but he fears that it will all be in vain. The nation will be mine, or so he says."

* * *

The carridge had finished the long climb to the top of Kioizaka and continued to thunder along the road to Kamiya dojo, completely unaware of the tradgedy that had just taken place. A group of samurai jumped into the road, stopping the carridge in its tracks. They killed the driver, then ran to the carridge door.

"Okubo Pent, prepare to die for the wrongs you've commited!" They yelled, opening the door. Okubo Pent's corpse fell out. The samurai stared in shock.

"Someone beat us to it. Now what?" asked one.

"We already sent notices to the newspapers," said another.

"So...there are no witnessess. We killed Okubo." The third stabbed the corpse of Pent. The others joined in.

"Pent died by our swords!"

* * *

**May Fourteenth, the eleventh year of Meijii.**

_The "Kioizaka Incident." The man at the top of the Meijii heap, assassinated in broad daylight. This incident, which will remain in Japanese history forever...is claimed by a group of seven assassins, comprised mainly of Ishikawa prefecture samurai unhappy with the Meijii government._

_By intercepting their plan ahead of time and using it to their advantage, Kishuna and his clan kept the world in the dark._

Karel stood with the throng of people, watching the police clear away Pent's now mangled corpse. He searched the policeman's faces, but Ephidel was not amoung them. So much the better. He glanced down at the ground, at the fallen body, at the blood. Pent was dead. Now what?

"If you wish to live...I wouldn't suggest going up against Kishuna-san," came a light voice from behind him. Karel turned around, but the speaker was gone. His ears rang...Makoto...Kishuna?

* * *

**May Fourteenth, eleventh year of Meijii, Afternoon.**

_News of the "Kioizaka Incident" has travelled around Tokyo within the day...like a ripple in the water._

"These are the methods of Makoto Kishuna!" Erk yelled, pounding his fist on the desk. "Using spys, planting seeds of deciet! Chiseling away at the Meijii Government until we revolt." Erk sobbed, "Pent-sama..."

Karel sighed, glancing at Ephidel who leaned non-chalantly against the wall. Ephidel looked away.

"Excuse me," came a voice from the door. Everyone looked up. A middle-aged man with a grey moustache and hair, in a grey suit stood at the door.

"Yamayoshi-dono, prefectural governer of Fukushima...and the last person to exchange words with Pent-sama."

"We had just finished discussing our plans for Tokyo...I was visiting to say goodbye. While we talked, he mentioned his belief that it takes thirty years to build a nation. He said that the last ten years were years of "change' and that the next period would be those of "growth", and that it was the most important period. He expressed the hope that he could see those years, then leave the final years of "maintenence" to the next generation, and thosewho will lea us into a new republic. "So Japan will be reborn as a Nation state and the revolution will truly be complete." That was his final say on the matter. I never expected any of this to happen."

"A nation state, where people choose their own paths free of government control...a distant dream," Ephidel commented.

"But it was concievable with Pent-sama," Erk choked. Karel exhaled softly, as he thought about what he had just heard. Had he known? Had Okubo Pent known that today would be an important day for Japan?

"Erk-san was quite shaken..." Karel mused as he and Ephidel walked down the hall.

"He's not the only one," Ephidel replied, "The Three Greatest Revolutionaries are gone, and the government is in the hands of its drones. Now surely chaos will engulf Japan."

_And Kishuna will not let this opportunity go..._

Ephidel's grim words echoed through Karel's head as he gazed into the water off a bridge. Flyers announcing the death of Pent blew through the air. People talked in low conversation under the shouting of the newsboys.

"So...time has begun to flow once more..."

* * *

"I'll take Limstella home," said Hector, "Fancy an emergency on a night like this. Wouldn't want the vixen wandering around, now would we?"

"Thanks," muttered Limstella, less than pleased.

"Be careful," murmered Lyn. She wondered where Karel was. He was late. She watched the retreating figures of Hector and Limstella, yearning for Karel to come back and make her feel safe once again. Karel...where are you? Lyn turned to go inside, only to find Karel, standing behind her.

"Karel..." Lyn smiled, almost in tears. Karel smiled back, softly, calmly, sadly. Lyn's expression changed to confusion.

"Where's Guy?"

"In bed," Lyn replied. Karel nodded.

"Pent-dono was killed this morning."

"We heard."

"Kishuna's men are the real killers. This one is off to Kyoto."

Lyn froze. A chill wind blew, but it was ignored. It was as if time froze.

"Will you assassinate him then?" Lyn asked, finally.

"This one...does not know. If this one can remain the rurouni, then...it will be enough to talk, or defeat. But if the Sword Demon takes over, like with Ephidel, who can say. For there is not doubt that a hitokiri still lives within me."

"You can turn back!" Lyn protested, grabbing Karel's shoulders, "Karel is still Karel no matter how close the Sword Demon gets!"

"This is different," Karel gripped Lyn's hands, "When this one fought Linus, the Sword Demon arose to protect you. But with Ephidel, he arose only to fight him. Your voice...had no effect."

_Time has begun to flow once more._

"When we first met, you didn't care about the Sword Demon, about my past. You understood everything."

_If this one stays any longer..._

"It was an amazing thing."

_Each incident will involve Lyn and the others..._

"But..."

_And the Sword Demon will become closer each time._

"To the government, Kishuna, and the people of this country who hated the Sword Demon, there is only him."

_Standing still is no longer permitted._

Karel embraced Lyn gently, passionatly. Lyn couldn't move. Karel sighed.

"Thank you..." he whispered, " and Syanora. This one is rurouni. Once again this one will drift."

Lyn's world shattered. She was frozen.

Karel released Lyn gently, backed up, turned around, started walked, and didn't look back.

"Karel..."

**May Fourteenth, Eleventh year of Meijii.**

_On this day, Himura Karel, the Sword Demon, became a rurouni once more...and disappeared alone into the darkness._

* * *

... 


	21. Interlude Part 1

Elvengirl: Well...here I am, back again. With another chapter. I've progressed alot in this story I think. I'm taking it in a new direction...adding an original sub-plot in the next chapter. One I'm quite proud of, it being the driving force behind this fic. I'm also branching out, and mixing my own ideas in. This includes changing one particular character...that was a pain, but it works alot better for me now.

What's up in my life:

- New semester. Bio, math, and mandarin this term. Pretty heavy workload...might make updates more sparse than usual.

- I've been reading alot of Naruto lately, and I'm enjoying it. I have a new favorite villain, Orochimaru. The series is worth checking out.

- Inuyasha on the other hand...the plot has fallen apart. Not that I wasn't ecstactically happy when Naraku showed up, but if Inuyasha would stop being such an idiot I'd be happier.

- I'll be uploading a new Gundam Seed story soon, so if you want to check it out, please do.

- G-project will get another update as well. I found the plot again.

* * *

"Blast it! That stupid...leaving without saying a bloody word!" Hector was roaming around tthe Akabeko, ranting, raving, and destroying anything in sight.

"Calm down!" Rebecca yelled, trying to stop the eraged Hector. Florina did all she could to avoid him.

"That's it! I'm going to Kyoto! And I won't come back till I've belted him! Don't go wandering off without my say so...peh!" Hector stomped off down the street, muttering and swearing.

"He's very angry," Florina squeaked. Rebecca placed a comferting hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed, and he didn't pay again," She sighed, "Still, I never expected Karel-san to go back to wandering. I thought he was happy at Lyn's place."

"Hey! Have you guys seen Hector?" yelled Guy, running up the street.

"He was just here trashing the place," Rebecca replied, glancing at the damage Hector had caused.

"How's Lyndis-san doing?" asked Florina with a blush.

"Not good," Guy replied, "It's as if she's lost her spirit. I guess he just flat out said farewell..." Guy related what happened before he came to the Akabeko. His attempt to get Lyn out of bed had failed, miserably.

"She hasn't eaten a thing for two days now...so maybe Florina, you and Rebecca could check up on her..."

"Of course," smiled Florina. Guy smiled back and left to find Hector with a wave.

* * *

"Here...this should be enough money to get to Kyoto," said Eliwood, sliding an envelope across the table to Hector.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back when I get back," said Hector, "Dunno how," was added in an undertone.

"You're welcome," Eliwood replied, "I won't hold my breath."

Hector got up to leave.

"Wait," said Eliwood, "hold out your hand."

Hector did as he was told, and Eliwood dropped several canisters into his hand. Hector's eyes widened.

"You've been making bombs again!" Hector yelled, "...cool design though."

"It's just for protection," Eliwood replied, "Be careful Hector, the Kyoto of today is a dangerous place, more than you think."

"So you know of Kishuna?"

"Never underestimate what a journalist hears."

"Just don't write about it."

"I won't, though I doubt anyone would believe me."

"You're probably right," Hector agreed, "Well then, until I return." Hector walked out the door and ran right into Guy.

"Where are you going?" Hector exploded.

"To find you!" Guy yelled back, "Y'gotta help Lyn, she's a mess!"

"I...can't help her," Hector looked away, "Guy...you've been followed."

Guy turned around. Saitou Ephidel leaned against the opposite building, glaring at them. He sniffed contemptuously.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"To Kyoto. That bother you?"

"Yes...it worries me, to have a weakling involved."

Hector stiffined. Ephidel shrugged.

"What...was that?"

"You heard me." Ephidel took a step forward. "The essence of combat is to strike at your opponent's vunrabilities. If you go to Kyoto, the Sword Demon would feel he has to protect you. Thus, you'll become a place for Kishuna to strike. Why do you think he went alone. To the Sword Demon, you are nothing but a liability. I attacked you to drive that point home. Go to Kyoto and you recieved that wound for nothing."

"I see..." Hector was shaking in fury, "To Karel I'm nothing but a vunrability. Good to know...cause now I'm really gonna belt him! Out of the way, Ephidel! Or I'll move you!"

Ephidel remained where he was and glared at Hector.

"Just try."

Hector flew at Ephidel, who easily sidestepped him. Ephidel grabbed Hector's sleeve, which imobilized Hector's arm, and drove his fist into Hector's wounded shoulder. Hector winced. Ephidel then flipped Hector onto the ground and again attacked the shoulder, this time with his shoulder.

"No fair!" Guy yelled.

"Weren't you listening? In combat, one has to strike at their opponents vunrabilities. Fair or unfair doesn't exist. Karel goes not to a duel in Kyoto, but a deathmatch. This isn't for you. Stay put in Tokyo."

"Never!" Guy drew out his shinai. Ephidel glared down at him, cracking his knuckles. He had hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this.

"Hey..." Hector grunted from behind him, "No pain here...pain takes time," Hector got up slowly, "This wound might hurt, but that's nothing compared to knowing that Karel thinks of me as weak!" Hector threw everything he had into one punch and aimed for Ephidel's chest. Ephidel blocked the attack but was still thrown back against the opposite building.

"Outta my way, Ephidel! I'm going to Kyoto. I'm gonna show Karel how weak I am with my fists!"

"Then you seal his fate, showing him with your fists."

"You heard me!"

"Pfft...remember how easily I beat you," Ephidel sighed. Hector growled.

"It's a taunt, brush it off!" Guy yelled from the sidelines. Eliwood sighed. Knowing Hector this wasn't going to end well. Ephidel shook his head and undid his sword, dropping it on the ground.

"I won't let the choice of weapon be a factor this time. We'll fight your way, and have a fist fight."

"Don't trust him Hector! He'll probably kick you or something!"

"You really don't like me, do you?" Ephidel grinned, turning to Guy.

"Well duh!"

"You have my word. Fists only. No matter how stupid this chicken-head might be...he'll eventually have to accept his own worth, or lack of it." Ephidel cracked his knuckles.

"Just try!" And with a yell, Hector flew at Ephidel, who blocked easily, only to be bombarded by a barrage of multi-blows from Hector. Eliwood and Guy gasped. When had Hector learned that? Hector grinned, knowing that there was no way for Ephidel to retaliate. He ended his attack with a final blow to Ephidel's chest and stepped back. Ephidel smirked and droppd his defense. Hector's attack had done nothing.

"You are amusing," Ephidel sneered, and launched the same attack. Hector recoiled in pain. The speed was the same, yet why were his hitting? Ephidel's attack ended with a powerful uppercut that knocked Hector down.

"He's good," Eliwood commented.

"He's the only one I've seen in Karel's league," Guy admitted.

"Get it now? You're nowhere near me or the Sword Demon. You are nothing more than a hatchling."

"Shut up!" Hector grunted as he got up, "I'm going to Kyoto no matter what anybody says!" He braced himself against a barrel.

"My last hit must've affected your brain. You will not go to Kyoto." Ephidel slid into the Gatotsu stance.

"Dodge it Hector!" Guy yelled, "It'll hurt if you get hit!"

"No matter how you hit, you'll still be nothing more than a hatchling!" Ephidel charged at Hector, striking him squarely in the jaw.

"Your point being?" Hector's fists slammed into Ephidel's forearm and his teeth closed on Ephidel's fist. There was a crack, the sound of a bone breaking. Ephidel winced.

"You keep calling me "hatchling", but what are you? Even you and Karel had to start somewhere! So even a "hatchling" like me can get in a peck or two."

Ephidel hooked Hector with his free hand and turned away.

"I can no longer waste my time with a fool who can't accept the truth. Go to Kyoto if you wish, but if you die it won't be my fault. A fool who relies so much on his own toughness that he learns nothing of defense also has nothing to rely on."

Ephidel picked up his sword and turned away.

"You win Hector," said Eliwood. Hector nodded, watching Ephidel's retreating figure. He barely heard Eliwood suggest looking at his shoulder. Throughout the entire fight, not once had Ephidel gone for Hector's shoulder. 'He truly was fighting at my level,' Hector thought.

"Eliwood, gimme the medicane. I'll see to my shoulder on the way. Guy, I think you need to get Lyn to Kyoto as soon as possible."

Unable to protest, Eliwood and Guy mearly nodded. Ephidel's words rang through Hector's head, though he didn't know what was meant by them. 'All I know is that I've got to get stronger. And I'll figure out what he meant before I get to Kyoto."

* * *

_I couldn't chase after him...I don't know why...but that one word from him..."Sayanora". _

_That paralysed me._

_And that's still...all I can hear._

* * *

"Lyn-chan, I know that this is difficult, but you can't just stay like this," Rebecca sighed, kneeling beside Lyn's futon and placing a hand on the sullen form under the blankets. "You've gotta get up. I'll even give you my tresures." Rebecca grinned as she held up two nishiki-e paintings.

"Who wants that garbage," Lyn snapped from under the covers. Now it was Rebecca's turn to freeze. Her tresures...garbage? It couldn't be.

* * *

'What am I gonna do?' Guy wondered as he wandered home sullenly, 'Hector's gone...maybe Limstella? But she's probably really busy with her patients...'

"Guy?"

Guy spun around. There was Limstella, giving him a confused looked.

"Are you looking after the dojo? I would've thought you'd be headed to Kyoto by now."

"What are you talking about? Lyn's still there?"

* * *

"Th-this isn't very good, but it's bad to not eat anything," Florina sighed, placing a small bowl of soup in front of Lyn.

"I don't want it," Lyn muttered in a monotoned voice.

"Oh, come on Lyn!" Rebecca was clearly getting annoyed with Lyn's depression, "Florina-chan made it for you, and she's right, you gotta eat something."

"I said I don't want it! Just leave me alone."

Suddenly, the doors opened with a loud clack! Rebecca and Florina looked to see Limstella standing there, glaring down at Lyn.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, evenly.

"I could as you the same thing." Lyn replied.

"What else? I came to laugh at the loser who got dumped by Karel."

Lyn was livid and had to be restrained by Rebecca. Limstella sniffed contemptuously, and took something out of her kimono.

"My family's medicane...Karel-san told me it works well. Since you're clearly not going to Kyoto, I'll just give it to Guy instead."

"Why don't you just go to Kyoto yourself," Lyn snapped, "Stop depending on others."

"Because I'm a doctor and I have a responsibility to my patients."

"So your patients are more important than Karel! That shows how you fell about him!"

Limstella snapped and wound up to slap Lyn, who blocked the blow easily. She was about to speak when Limstella's other hand came down, stopping centimeteres from Lyn's face.

"My obligations lie not only to my patients, but to those harmed in my former life as well. I walk this path now because Karel showed it to me! So no matter what happens, I will continue as a doctor. That is how I show how I feel about Karel! If all you do to honor his memory is cry and sulk, go ahead...and now you're crying again? You really are a weakling." Limstella turned away and headed towards the door. Rebecca and Florina watched as Lyn sobbed, unable to argue with Limstella's last comment.

"How could you possibly understand...how it felt to have him say good-bye to me like that?"

"True...but how could you understand how if felt, knowing that he left without bothing to say it to me," Limstella sniffed, "This before you speak next time."

"You done talking to her?" asked Guy, as Limstella came toward him.

"Yes," said Limstella. her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't worry Limstella. We'll bring Karel back somehow. Don't cry, okay?" Guy ran towards the dojo. Limstella stood there, unmoving, wiping her eyes.

"Sure..."

* * *

Lyn watched Limstella's retreating figure, realising that Limstella would rush to Kyoto if given the chance. Her words rang in Lyn's ears.

"What's taking you so long?" Guy yelled.

"But --"

"Not buts! You're the only one Karel said goodbye to, right? That means that parting with you was the most difficult for him, and that you're our best hope for bringing Karel back! Limstella's gonna take care of the dojo, and in exchange, you're gonna hand her medicane to Karel! So Lyn, do you want to see Karel?"

"I...I really do want to see him. Let's go...to Kyoto...and to Karel."

* * *

"So...I'm the one left behind...looking after this stupid dojo," Limstella muttered, walking up to Kamiya dojo. She had just come from seeing Guy and Lyn off. She gripped the door and gasped. It was unlocked...but she had the only key. Limstella ran to the dojo, hope in her stride. Was Karel back? Limstella flund open the door and froze. It was not Karel who stood in the dojo, but Shinomori Jaffar.

"And just where did the Sword Demon go?"

Elvengirl: So, one more chapter till I get back to the action. Hope you all will bear with me through this. I find that this part is central in character development, and again, if I don't put it in, nothing in the future makes sense.

Next Time?


	22. Interlude Part 2

**Elvengirl: **So...back again. Not much has been happening, other than I am extremely busy with life as usual.

- This story is progressing nicely. I've made it to volume 9 and am trying to write a little every night, excluding most weekends. I'm in a Kenshin mood right now after getting Volume 24. I cannot wait till I get there with this story.

- I'm trying out many different things with this story. I've changed who Misao's going to be, which is going to result in experiments with a new pairing. It was a pain to change (as I'd already written a whole chapter and a half before deciding to change it), but I think it works alot better.

-Karel. I'm trying out something new with him to. I've made Karel a bit more badass, so to speak. He has a bit more atittude. I think he's kinda like Cloud from Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children. Yup...it's taken over my brain, but again, I find it working so I'm going to keep it.

-I'll be going to China in about a month, and I highly doubt that there'll be another update in that time. I'll probably focus on another story.

* * *

**Cast:**

Seta Soujiro: Ewan

* * *

Limstella sank to the floor, images of that night flashing through her mind. Jaffar walked towards her, slowly. His ice-like eyes seeming to stare right through her. 

"Where is the Sword Demon?" Jaffar repeated, kneeling down in front of Limstella. Gently he stroked her cheek, "Answer me or I will kill you."

"I...I don't know," Limstella managed to gasp out. She shook in fear, knowing that the emotionless man was after Karel's life. She glanced at the long sheath he carried and took a deep wavering breath.

"If you don't give me another answer, I will kill you," Jaffar's voice was edgier this time.

"The Sword Demon has gone to Kyoto."

Jaffar turned to see who had spoken. Limstella drew in another breath. What was Saitou Ephidel doing here?

"And you are?" asked Jaffar. Ephidel smirked.

"Fujita Goro, just a police man as you can see. Now, now, there's no need to scowl like that. I'm going to tell you what's been happening while you've been up in the mountains."

"Start talking then..."

* * *

"So...the Sword Demon has gone after this...Shishio Kishuna..." 

"Whether or not you want to believe it, is up to you, but Himura's going to Kyoto is a fact."

"I see...I'll wait until he returns then." Jaffar turned to leave.

"What if he falls in Kyoto and doesn't?"

"That...is impossible. I am the only one who can kill the Sword Demon."

"Such confidence," Ephidel mused as he watched Jaffar leave, "but I would not call it over-confidence."

"What did you tell him that for?" Limstella snapped, her fear dissolved.

"Would you rather have had him end your life? Besides I could use a man that skilled."

* * *

"My thoughts exactly, Saitou Ephidel," muttered a young boy, smiling. "Shinomori Jaffar...may prove to be quite useful."

* * *

"At any rate, might as well be off. Try not to get into anymore trouble. The Sword Demon won't be here to save you," Ephidel sniffed, turning to leave. 

"Wait," said Limstella, sitting up. Ephidel looked at her, annoyed. He had to get back to his job before suspiscion arose.

"Are you from Aizu?"

"Is my accent that strong?"

"Somewhat."

"So what are you trying to get at? I don't have time for this."

"Um...well...it's been a long time since I've met anyone from that area...and you remind me of someone I knew..."

"Oh, is that all. If it's any help, I lived neat the Takani estate. I used to work on it in my youth. 'Course it was burned to the ground when I returned before the Seinan War, after the Revolution in Kyoto."

"Why did you return?" Limstella glanced up at him, a searching look in her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm telling you, but I went back to look for someone...and...don't tell me," Ephidel stared at Limstella in wonder, realisation washing over him. A memory began to play in his mind.

* * *

_"Are you realy going to fight in Kyoto?"_

_"Yes, Limstella, I am. I feel have to do my part. I cannot sit idelly by while others fight for the fate of our country."_

_"But, Ephidel...Kyoto's so dangerous these days. What happens if you..."_

_"I won't Limstella...I promise. I'll come back, alive...and then...maybe we can...settle down together. Just promise me you'll wait."_

_"I will. I promise."_

* * *

_That was almost fifteen years ago..._

_A young Saitou Ephidel had bid farewell to a young Takani Limstella...promising to return after the revolution, and make her his bride. Upon his return to Aizu, he found the Takani estate in ruins and no sign of Limstella. After joining the army in the Seinan War, he searched for her, and finally gave Takani Limstella up for dead._

* * *

"Limstella...is it really you?" 

"It is...Ephidel."

"Why didn't I see it before? You were there...when I fought Himura..."

"I only just figured it out as well."

"Limstella...what happened? I thought you were dead..."

" And I you. I...lost my family in the Boshin and Aizu wars. I've been all alone...forced to make opium..."

"I see...I'm sorry," Ephidel sighed, embraching Limstella, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Ephidel...it's alright. I'm just glad, you're alive."

They sat in silence.

"So...you've become a doctor now."

"Yes. To repent for my sins."

"Your father would be proud."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Ephidel looked up at the moon, "It's getting late...I should go...before people think I've gone missing."

"You have to go to Kyoto as well?"

"I do."

"Why must we redo this parting?"

Indeed, history was repeating itself. Ephidel stood up and stared at her, a silent peace in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...but this time I will return, and if you disappear I'll search for you, but, please don't go to far. And maybe...when I get back,we can, think about...starting a family or something... " Ephidel smiled, his face pink, before walking away.

"I'll wait for you...like I always have...I promise."

* * *

Jaffar walked slowly up the mountian path, towards the graves of his fallen comapanions. With each step taken, he contemplated all that Ephidel had told him.What did he care about the death of Okubo Pent? So what if Himura had gone to Kyoto. He could wait. He could wait as long as time itself. He would be the one to kill Himura Karel, him and no one else. 

Upon reaching the graves, Jaffar paused, staring at the scene before him. Four large, bald men, sat in the small graveyard, their bodies sprawled over the graves. Garbage and empty sake bottles lay strewn around them, marking that the had been there sometime.

"So...here he comes..."

"About time..."

The four men got up and lumbered, somewhat drunkenly, over to Jaffar.

"You're late, Shinomori Jaffar."

"And you are?"

"We are the chosen of the Great Kishuna. The Four Priests of Abukuma!"

Jaffar made no movement, or any indication that he cared.

"Master Kishuna had requested a meeting with you."

"We are only allowed to meet with him once a year..."

"So this honour must not be taken lightly."

"Now come. You're keeping Master Kishuna waiting."

"Go and tell him, that if he wishes to meet with me, he can do it face to face. Now, this is my land, and if you do not leave, I will slay you all, as well as Kishuna."

"How dare you insult Master Kishuna!" yelled one of the priests, as another spat on a grave. They drew out their weapons, four axes.

"And us, for that matter!"

The priests rushed Jaffar, who stood calmly, holding his long sheath out in front of him. A question now hung in the air. Had Jaffar changed weapons? Did he now use a long sword? Unless this was...

The four priests of Abukuma's attack was as fruitless as a flame arrow striking a stone fortress. The last things that they saw, were flashes of silver, and the crazed, empty, eyes of a killer who had thrown away all emotion. Various body parts hit the ground. All four had been sliced to bits. The full force of "Kodachi Nito-ryu. The duel katana."

"Impressive. You didn't even give them a chance to attack," came an airy voice from beside him. Jaffar turned to see who spoke. A young boy with short red hair stepped out from behind a tree. He wore a light blue hamaka (1) and white pants. He stopped a few feet from Jaffar.

"And who are you then?" Jaffar asked, his voice monotone, "Another of Kishuna's?"

"Indeed. Seto Ewan is my name. Few are as close to the master as I. I at least hope --"

"Save your breath. I've no intention of joining with this Kishuna. Especially since he threw away his men to test another's strenghth."

"True enough," Ewan laughed, "but ut was you who slew them without question, even knowing their purpose." A silence passed between them. "Well, we'll be in Kyoto should you choose to come. To miss two turning points in history would surely be a great loss to the Okashira." Ewan turned, bowed respectfully to the graves, then left. Jaffar watched him, then turned back to the graves.

"If I am to bring you offerings, the sooner the better."

* * *

"And how is this one?" Ewan asked a heavily bandaged man, who was being hand fed by a well-dressed woman. 

"I like him. I can use men who can chop others into firewood."

"Master Kishuna, might you be enjoying this?"

"Well enough, Ewan, well enough."

* * *

**Elvengirl:** So...how'd I do? Just a few more notes or so;

-The relationship between Limstella and Ephidel was one of the driving forces behind this story. It was a scene I just couldn't get out of my head and it's been there since before I started this fic. I'm really proud of it. However, that's, i think, my second attempt at a romantic moment, so please tell me how I did. Exploring this sub-plot's going to be fun. Hopefully, I won't go to OOC. Yes...it will result in omission of a few later scenes, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make.

So yeah, until next time, when we're back with Karel.


	23. On The East Sea Road

**Elvengirl:** I'm finally back...sorry this took so long. Alot of stuff including a trip to China occured. I'll try to be more regular in updates from now on.

* * *

**Cast: **

Misao Makimachi: Leila

* * *

_And so, Hector, Lyn, Guy, Saitou Ephidel, and Shinomori Jaffar - on different paths and with different thoughts - set off to Kyoto._

_Meanwhile..._

"What's that?"

"A swordsman? Doesn't he know of the sword-banning act?"

"Let's keep our distance just in case."

Karel walked along an open road, his eyes on the ground in front of him. People passed him, some stopping to stare, all making comments about his openly worn katana. He ignored then, his mind wandering back to the events of a few days ago. His parting with Lyn, and the subsequent conversation with Ephidel. The image of Lyn's tears, and the echoes of the talk still rang in his mind...

* * *

"So, you're going to Kyoto? Say your goodbyes to the Kamiya girl?"

Karel glared at Ephidel, who shrugged, not caring that he'd touched a soft spot.

"Sorry, not my place to ask. We'll be allies in the fight against Kishuna, so at least try to act like it."

"We?"

"In the wake of Pent's death, Erk has alot on his plate. I've been assigned command in Kyoto. You don't approve?" Ephidel asked, to Karel's discouraged look.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. Now c'mon, if we leave for Yokohama now, we'll be able to catch the early boat to Osaka." Ephidel turned to leave.

"No." Karel remained where he was.

"Why? Not enough money? The Government will pay..."

"It's not that!" Karel muttered, though that was the second sore spot Ephidel had touched, "As seen with Pent's murder, Kishuna's men can appear and disappear at will. If they attack us on the boat, innocents will be at risk."

"Must you still think like a rurouni?" Ephidel's voice was full of exasperation and annoyance, "Hurry up and start thinking like a hitokiri! Do you want to go at it again?" Ephidel gripped his sword.

"If you wish for a fight, you may have it, but this on has no intention of becoming The Sword Demon ever again! No one else may be involved in this battle. This one acts alone."

"Fine. How will you be getting to Kyoto then?"

"I'm taking the Takaido trail."

"Alright. If you don't dawdle, if should take you at least five days. Kishuna's spun a web of intelligence across this country. He knows what every single fly is up to. Do not forget that the battle against Kishuna has already begun."

* * *

"As if I don't already know that," Karel muttered, watching the people skirt to the side as they passed him. That was good. The less innocents involved the better. He gripped his sword knowing that if he kept it out in the open...

PHWEE! A loud whistle blast split the air. Karel jumped and looked behind him. And enraged policeman was pounding up the road towards him.

"You there! how dare you bear a sword right out in front of me!"

Karel did the only logical thing he could do at the moment. He ran.

"I'm really glad Ephidel can't see me now!"

* * *

_Stretching nearly five hundred kilometers from Japan Bridge (Nihonbashi) to the Sanjo o Bridge in Kyoto - the East Sea Road (Tokaido) has been an important route since ancient times._

_However, with the fifth year of Meijii, the coming of the railroads has resulted in an even smalled number of people travelling on foot._

* * *

Karel wandered the busy streets of Odawara, the first city after Tokyo. He had finally managed to lose that persistant policeman. Hadn't Ephidel told them anything? He was out of breath, and wanted nothing more than to spend the night at one of the many inns that kept Odawara thriving. However, if he did stay, Kishuna might take the opportunity to attack, and that would result in innocents getting harmed. Mumbling that he was in a hurry, Karel waved off a young advertisor.

"Must be flat broke!" stated the young woman. Karel fell over. Did everything in this new era revolve around money?

* * *

"Been awhile since this one's done this," Karel sighed as he struck a match and began to light the small pile of sticks he had gathered. Wearily he stared into the flames, his mind drifting off to Tokyo.

"They're probably all furious with me right now, and what's worse is that they have every right to be."

An image of Lyn's tear-stained face flashed before him. Karel frowned, an intense sadness welling up inside of him. He had gone alone to keep them safe...yet what were these feelings, of loneliness, of longing? Why did he feel this way.

A scream split the quiet night and knocked Karel out of his thoughts. He leapt up, slashing at several trees. No one was there. In the distance he heard voices. Several men and a girl. He headed in that direction, knowing that the assailents could not have been with Kishuna, they were most likely bandits or theives. People had to be avoided, but this couldn't be ignored.

In a clearing nearby, a young girl stood, shrouded in a cloak back against a tree, surrounded by about four thugs.

"What's so frightening, eh girly? After all, you invited us here," One of the bandits laughed, leaning on the tree.

"That's true," the girl replied with a sultry voice, "Did you bring it?"

"Sure did," said another, holding up a bag of gold coins, clearly stolen.

"Good for you," the girl smiled, tossing off her cloak, "Now it's time to hand it over!" The bandit's jaws dropped. This was certainly not what they were expecting. Instead of the beauty they had anticipated, they had a kid. Albiet a cute kid, but a kid nonetheless. She was of average height and had red hair, part of which covered her left eye. The right eye was a bright amber that gleamed with determination. Annoyed and slightly embaressed, the bandits sighed and began to leave the clearing. This had been a waste of time. To expect a woman and recieve a girl was a let down to the highest degree, in their expectations anyway. The girl growled angrily. The bandits ignored her, muttering about their dissappointment and what they should do next.

"Can't believe we followed a kid," said one, a little to loudly.

The girl finally snapped.

"I'm a kid, am I!" She yelled, knocking out one of the men with a flying kick. "I'll have you know I'm sixteen!" She jabbed her elbow into another man's face. Two of the bandits came up behind her and restrained her. The final, rubbing his nose from where the girl had hit him, drew out a katana.

"We've already robbed, so what will murder matter?" he snickered. The girl simply sniffed and flipped out of her restrainer's arms.

"If you continue like that, you'll never capture me," she laughed, her feet knocking out her captors. Finally a blow to the gut took out the final bandit.

"Well, that was easy. Who knew I'd be able to trick them so well?" The girl picked up the fallen money sack and grinned like a madman.

"Now, this is a surprise. I never expected the damsel in distress to do the robbing," Karel remarked, coming out of his hiding place.

"So...a girl like me shouldn't be stealing?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean, no one should be stealing?" Karel exclaimed. flustered. The girl's upfront attitude reminded him of Lyn.

"So you think you can boss me around, huh? Then maybe I should take something off you." The girl took a good long look at Karel, "Though you don't look like you have much."

Karel sighed. It never ended.

"I guess I'll just have to take that sword of yours."

"Oro? My...sword?"

"It's gotta be worth something if you're carrying it against the law." The girl suddenly lunged at Karel, who skirted the attack. The girl swung around, attempting a kick. Again Karel evaded. This continued for about five minutes, until the girl finally landed a punch.

"How's that?" She yelled, triumphantly.

"How's what?" asked Karel, brushing off the punch as if it were mearly a gust of air. "It's not like you had any force behind those attacks, amature. Now, we should go return this money..."

"Katsatsu Tobikunai!" The girl threw a spray of kunai at Karel, who blocked with the only available item he could find.

"My cloak!" the girl exclaimed. Karel looked down at the now ruined cloak.

"Sorry..." he offered.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Money. And. My. Cloak." The girl was really mad now.

"The cloak sure, but the money's not yours." Images of Lyn flashed through Karel's mind.

"I stole it so it's mine! You can at least pay me for the cloak."

"Fine." Karel reluctantly handed his katana to the girl, "It's not a normal sword so you won't get much for it..."

"Oh well. I can always use small change..."

"No...wait!" Karel gasped. It wasn't supposed to work that way. Stupid reverse psychology. "That sword's precious to me!"

"Like my cloak was to me!"

"Fine. How about money instead?" Karel was starting to figure out how this strange girl worked, and produced a small change purse.

"Alright!" The girl looked in, "I knew you were poor."

Karel winced, and held back a nasty comment.

"Satisfied? I'm taking this money back to its rightful owner. Stop stealing alright?"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"I told you. That's mine!"

Thus had they come full circle. Karel left, trying desperatly to ignore the girl's natterings. The bandits, all wincing in pain, watched their retreat.

* * *

Karel looked up at the inn, then down at the label on the baf. This inn was the place. He sighed. He was back in Odawara, cursing himself for getting involved with this girl. This would set him back somewhat. Karel could already hear Ephidel scolding him.

"It looks like the robbery's gone unnoticed," said Karel, "That's better for us." Without warning, he leapt up onto the roof.

"Not bad," said the girl, jumping up beside him, "You must be a bandit to."

Karel shook his head, taking a longer look at her. He determined her to be a kunichoi, a female ninga. Not dwelling on it, Karel jumped down and headed for the treasury, the girl in hot pursuit.

"And all is now well," Karel smiled, placing the bag on a pile of others.

"It sure is!" said the girl, grabbing as much money as she could. Karel fell over. Was there no stopping her?

"Out! You've done enough stealing as is!" Karel began pushing the girl out the door.

"But I need it to get back to Kyoto..."

"Kyoto?"

"So, you're from Kyoto? What are you doing out here then?"

"I was looking for someone, and now I'm returning home," the girl smiled. They were leaving the town now, crossing a wooden bridge over a small river. "A person who raised me during the Bakamatsu. He left me with a friend of his, an old man, after Meijii began...but I wanted to stay with him. So everytime I hear a rumour, I rush to Tokyo, or wherever, to try and find him. But each time I fail."

Karel sidestepped the girl's misplaced anger.

"Well, it all makes sense now...uh..."

"I'm Leila. Makimachi Leila."

"At any rate...a girl like you shouldn't be stealing, no matter how badly you need the money. Those men you knocked out where probably yakuza members and..."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Karel and Leila gasped.The Yakuza had surrounded them. They were trapped on both sides. Leila was immediatly at Karel's back, muttering something about spliting the enemy between them. Karel sighed irritably. This was exactly the kind of thing he was trying to avoid. The Yakuza charged. Karel slashed.

"You stole, and she stole from you. This one will call it equal and punish both sides." Karel sheathed his sword. The bridge broke.

"Wow...you might not look like much...but you got it where it counts," Leila gasped, pulling herself out of the water.

"This one has defending his share of riverbanks, plus it's easy when all the weight is concentrated in the middle." Karel absently helped Leila up, his attention on the opposite bank where the yakuza members lay groaning, those who had made it out of the water. Clearly they were not up to following. A good thing to. Being persuded by Yakuza was the last thing he needed.

"It's almost as good as the folks who raised me," Leila smiled, brushing herself off.

"Almost, huh." Karel grunted, turning away, determined to continue throught the night.

"Yeah. During the Bakamatsu, they defended Edo castle from the shadows."

Karel stopped. Edo Castle? Could she be talking about...

"I wonder how they're all doing right now...Jaffar-sama and the rest of the Oniwabanshu."

* * *

Elvengirl: Well, until next time then. 


	24. Encounter in the Forest

**Elvengirl:** I'm back everyone. Been awhile huh? Lots of stuff's been happening. Here's a brief update:

-My trip to China was great. I've decided I'mgonna make a movie there, sometime.

-Sadly,Rurouni Kenshin is coming to an end in the manga. Two more volumes, Twenty-seven and Twenty-eight. My friends are going to suffer, because Twenty-eight comes out in July, and they'll have to wait. I'm going to be mobbed,either at theanime convention whereI'm going to get it (I'm cosplaying as either Kadaj from Advent Children, or Sasori from Naruto) or when I get back to school. On that note, Nobuhiro Watsuki's other manga, Busou Renkin, is going to be appearing on our shores soon. It deals with alchemy, and might be worth a look.

-Gundam FE's recieved an update. Feel free to take a look.

-Since summer is almost upon us, and I'm gaining more time, updates should be more regular. I also plan to finish a bunch of unwanted fics this summer as well. Other goals include drawing a Naruto doujinshi based on a drabble I wrote. I don't know how well that'll go, with my lack of artistic talent. With regards to this fic, I'm almost at chapter thirty, have reached volume ten of the manga and I don't intend to stop. I've already filled one notebook and have started on the next.

-I am running out of characters. Since I don't have a gamecube (and highly doubt I'll get one. I'd only play about 2 games on it) I can't delve into the resource presented by Path of Radience. Therefore, really minor characters aren't going to get an FE character now. Either way, I don't own any of the characters. They're all owned by Nintendo.

That's about it. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Cast:**

Mishima Eiji: Ross

* * *

Karel froze. Images of that night, when he and Shinomori Jaffar had fought at Kanryu mansion flashed through his mind. 

"Shinomori...Jaffar..." Karel turned slowly.

"You know them?" Leila grinned, jumping up, "Are they alive? Are they well? Tell me!"

Karel was silent. Clearly those men had meant something to her. Could he tell her, of their fate?

* * *

"Hey! Say something!" Leila yelled to Karel, who walked about ten feet in front of her. He hadn't said anything about Jaffar and the others since that night. What was he hiding? 

Karel, on the other hand, was growing more and more irritated with Leila. Her constant nattering was getting old, and he was recieving more attention than wanted. Granted, they were mainly looks of concern than fear, but even so, the attention wasn't needed.

"Where's Jaffar-sama? What about Nergal? Hawkeye? Denning? Wallace? Are they alright? Tell me...You scar-faced, law-breaking, red-dressed...girly-man!"

"This one has a name!" Karel snapped, " Himura Karel. Please be so kind as to use it."

"If I call you by your name, will you tell me about them?"

"No. This is an entirely different matter."

"Stop kidding me!" Leila leapt into the air.

"Oro?" Karel winced as her foot rammed into his cheek. Leila was about to say something, but Karel had already walked off, rubbing his injured cheek. Leila glared at him. Himura Karel, the first solid lead she'd had to Shinomori Jaffar-sama and the rest of the Oniwabanshu. She would not give up. She, Makimachi Leila, swore to follow him to the ends of the earth until she got what she wanted.

Karel sighed. It had only been about three days since he had left Odawara. And she was still following him. He let out another sigh, wondering what to do. He couldn't just tell her about the Oniwabanshu, and Jaffar's vow to kill him. But, she would find out eventually, so what was preventing him? Was it the fact that she would keep following him until she found Jaffar? With Leila in tow, it would be difficult if Kishuna's men attacked. There was no other choice. Makimachi Leila had to be lost.

Karel stopped. Leial starred at him in confusion. Karel took off into the bushes.

"Hey!" Leila yelled, "Does that guy really think he can escape me? Jaffar-sama would be proud to have me as a kunoichi for I'm especially proud of my speed..." Leila soon realised that she was talking to no one. Karel was long gone. Angered, Leila took off after him. She wasn't about to let her only lead escape.

'She's persistant,' Karel thought, glancing backward. Leila was gaining on him, though her body was covered in scratches from the trees. 'It appears I have no choice.

'He's definetly not ordinary...being so fast. Has he fought Jaffar-sama before?' Leila stopped suddenly. Karel glared at her from the other side of a large gorge.

"We're done...playing "it"" he said, slowly turning away.

'There's no way he could've jumped that,' Leila thought as she watched Karel's retreating figure. 'But...I can't let him get away...I can't jump that though...'

"Katsensatu Tobi Kunai!" A hail of Leila's daggers went sailing through the air towards Karel, who sent them all down the gorge with a swing of his sword.

"Give up and go home. I've no idea how you came to meet Jaffar, but staying with the Oniwabanshu will only put you in danger. Jaffar must've seen this and left you in Kyoto. Harden your heart and forget them...for your own happiness." Karel turned again to leave. "Sorry."

Leila turned and walked back a few paces. Karel was sure that this whole chase was over.

"Quit lecturing me! What do you know? You say to forget, but I'm searching because I can't!" Leila began to sprint towards the gorge. She was going to jump. Karel opened his mouth, about to yell something in protest. "How does forgetting the person I love lead to happiness?"

Leila jumped. She began to fall halfway across. Karel leapt, catching her and springing up towards the ledge.

'This guy's good...I think he did fight Jaffar-sama. But it's okay because Jaffar-sama would never lose to anyone. He's alive...along with the rest of the Oniwabanshu.'

* * *

"So, you've finally woken up."

"Huh..." Leila blinked and sat up slowly, "Did I pass out?"

"Indeed, you did," Karel nodded.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?"

Karel said nothing, and got up.

"This one may be attacked at any point in the journey, so this one will not subject you to that. Those stunts have got to stop. Keep at a distance and act like a stranger. I doubt I can talk you out of this, can I?"

"Nope. I will see Jaffar-sama no matter what."

* * *

_Four days have passed since Karel left Kamiya Dojo for Kyoto. He should have passed the halfway point by now, but..._

"Hey Himura! It's almost lunchtime. Let's stop to eat!" Leila yelled. Karel walked onward, ignoring Leila's comment.

"Stop ignoring me!" She yelled, throwing a kunai knife at Karel's head.

"Oro!" Karel exclaimed with a wince.

"Why are we in this stupid forest anyway?"

"Because, its actually alot shorter than trying to find the main road, that it is. Though, if we don't rest as often, we'll make it to the road by evening. Why don't you eat as you walk?"

"Good idea." Leila pulled out some hardtack and took a bite of the circular food.

"This one would've brought bento, had he been thinking." Karel muttered, secretly coveting Leila's hardtack.

"I was, and you can't have any," Leila teased.

"Duly noted," Karel nodded, though the taunt had only increased his hunger.

"Maybe I'll let you have some if you tell me about Jaffar-sama and the others."

"That's quite alright..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Birds squaked nosily as the tree they were roosting in was knocked down. Ignoring the sqawks, Hector viciously knocked down another tree.

"This is wrong," He yelled, slamming his fist into another tree in frustration. "This is just destruction. Not training." He sat down and sighed. He'd never properly trained before. Only brawled. With another breath, he dove into his bag and pulled out a magnet.

"So...north is thataway...and Kyoto's west...so...Kyoto here I come!"

Tossing the magnet over his shoulder, Hector began to journey south.

_As Hector gets in even more lost..._

* * *

_In Tokyo..._

The patient gazed up nervously at the pile of chemicals on his head, and even more nervously at he lit match coming towards it.

Absently, Limstella lit the pile. The patient began to panic, as did Doctor Lowen. Limstella sighed, ignoring the scene. She hoped that Ephidel was alright, Karel to, for that matter. Kishuna's men were bad enough, but now Shinomori Jaffar was in the mix. That just made things worse.

_Limstella's worries grew greater..._

* * *

_...as..._

"Guy, are you alright?" asked Lyn, concerned for her student. Guy shook his kead, looking up from the bucket.

"Pretty frickin' far from okay...who knew ships rocked so much. How the hell can you be fine?"

"I'm somewhat seasick, but I'm not going to let that stop. I won't whine anymore, not after those two days of sulking."

Guy smiled. The old Lyn was back. The ship lurched. So did Guy's stomach. When would the damn boat land? Lyn patted Guy's back. Even if her student couldn't be strong, she could. She had to be.

_Lyn gets her feet under her, while Guy does quite the opposite._

* * *

"Nergal-san taught me martial arts," Leila boasted, "There's no one better than him 'cept for Jaffar-sama..." She galnced at Karel, who walked several feet in front of her. He was walking slower than yesterday, which was odd. Leila knew that Karel could move through this terrain easily, could lose her at any given moment. Why was he going out of his way to be so nice?

"Isn't it easier for you to walk?" Karel said, as if he had read her mind. Leila smiled, realising he had been making a path for her. He was just like Jaffar-sama. Always caring for his comrades but never betraying his emotions. Leila thought back on all her memories of him, realising that she had never seen Jaffar smile. 'One day, I'll draw out that smile hidden inside of him,' she thought, warmly.

"Hey Himura!" Leila ran up to Karel, handing him some hardtack, "I've changed my mind. You must be hungry."

"Thank you Leila-dono..." he stared at it suspiciously. "This isn't spiked with truth serum, is it?"

"What do you think?" Leila snapped. Karel smiled, then tensed. The scent of blood was in the air. Karel fought to stay in control. "He" could not come out here.

"Himura...did you hear that?" Leila asked, glancing around.

"Step away as quietly as you can, Leila-dono..."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were being followed."

Karel didn't answer, but bolted into the woods. In order to not involve Leila, he would have to strike first.

"Hey! I can help!" Leila called after him, "I'm Oniwabanshu you know!"

Karel ignored her, and ran into a clearing. Leila followed him, about to pull out her kunai. She stopped. There was no one in the clearing except for her, Karel, and a young man slumped against a tree. His body was covered in blood and lacerations. In his arms was a small boy, not older than Guy, Karel reckoned.

"Is...is he dead?"

"Not yet. Do you have any last words? As a witness, please allow this one to do what he can."

"Please...sa..ve...my village. Save..them...from...Kis..huna..."

The clearing fell silent.

* * *

_The village is not far from Numatsu on the East Sea Road. Only twenty people, half farmland, half forst. It is called Shingetsu...New Moon. It was a typical village, until two years ago._

Karel stared down at the village. It was dusk. Normally, there would be smoke rising from the huts and mothers calling their children home for dinner. No sounds rose from the village. This was a grim mission, placed in his hands. His thoughts wandered back to the promise he had made just moments ago...

* * *

"Hey...you okay?" Leila asked, as the boy began to awaken.

"Where's my brother?" The boy yelled, his eyes snapping open. Karel looked away. Leila looked down.

"When we found him he was..."

Finally, the boy's gaze fell on a mound of dirt, with an old, broken katana stuck up as a gravemarker. The boy began to shudder, tears at once coming to his eyes.

"Curse them!" he cried, punching the ground.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Karel asked, placing a comferting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"And what would a complete stranger do about it?"

"This one does not know, but he goes to confront Kishuna."

The boy had relented. Kishuna had taken over the village two years ago, killing the police officer in charge. When another came, he was killed as well. After awhile, the officers had just stopped coming, while Kishuna's henchmen arrived in droves. Shingetsu Village was abandoned by the government. It was no longer marked upon the map. The boy's brother had tried to get his family, but had been stopped by a man known as Senkaku.

"I have to go back! I have to rescue my parents!" The boy protested. He ran over to the grave. "Brother, lend me your strength."

"In his place, this one lends you his strength. Leila-dono, please look after the boy."

"But..."

"This one goes to the village alone."

* * *

The village was like a ghost town. Karel wandered through the silent streets, glancing at the run-down houses. Not a soul was to be seen.

Silently, Leila and the boy watched from behind a tree. Even though Karel had insisted that Leila not come with him, she was not the type to sit idely by.

According to the boy's information, Kishuna came to the village ever half year for a week. Senkaku controlled it the rest of the year. Kishuna was at the village now.

"With Senkaku off entertaining Kishuna, I could get Mom and Dad out," the boy muttered, "Hey Lady, won't we lose him if he gets to far ahead?"

"Stupid...Himura's not normal. He'd catch onto us," Leila hissed, emphising her point by boxing the boy on the ears. She looked up. Karel had stopped in front of something. Two bodies hung limply, covered in lacerations. Pools of blood had formed beneath. 'This must be the work of Senkaku,' Karel thought, again fighting for control of his senses. He could feel the rage building within him, the rage of his other self.

"Mom! Dad!" The boy, overcome with emotion, broke free of the Leila's grasp and began to run towards the bodies. The boy's exclamation was like an alarm. Soon, thirty soldiers blocked Karel's path. Leila dragged the boy back to their not-so-hidden hiding place.

"Foriegners are not allowed here," said their leader, pointing his lance at Karel's back.

"Why were these people killed?" Karel asked, calmly.

"They plotted escape, so they were killed and strung up there."

"As examples, then."

"Kishuna-sama took this village from the government. He and Senkaku-sama hold life and death here! Prepare yourself!"

"As should you!" Karel turned to face them, with a death glare. The leader crashed into several soldiers, unconcious. "There are no more warnings, that there are not. This time, every one of you goes down!"

In a state of panic, Leila tried to snap the boy out of his mournful state. So absorbed was she in the task, that she didn't notice the foot-soldier sneaking up behind her.

"Intruders must..."

Leila froze. This was it. No time to react.

"Die-"

The sharp blade of a katana punctured the soldier's skull. Leila gasped as the body was thrown away effortlessly, and stared in awe at its weilder.

"What's he doing here?" Saitou Ephidel muttered, his gold eyes flashing with annoyance. "I'd have thought he'd be in Kyoto by now."

* * *

Next time: Out of the Shadows.


	25. Out of the Shadows

**Elvengirl:** Sorry this took so long. I've been busy these past few weeks with work and stuff. Plus it's been really hot, making it diffcult for me to do anything.

-One of the reasons this was so late was because I had to organize my friends for Animethon, our annual anime convention. I cosplayed as Kadaj from Advent Children. The convention was alot of fun. While I was there, I purchesed the last volume of Rurouni Kenshin, among other anime, manga, and paraphenalia (including an Itachi plushie...from Naruto). Ed (from FMA) cosplayers also travel in packs I learnt. Everywhere we went, we always saw a group of two or three Eds (or Teds...if you want a proper plural).

-_A Tribute to Rurouni Kenshin:_ I started this series two years ago. I believe I still had my braces, and usually when I got them tightened I was in pain, so my Dad would buy me manga. One day, he came home with Shaman King volume 1, a manga I already, and he had bought for me, in fact. So, the next day, we went back to the comic store and I exchanged it for Rurouni Kenshin volume 1. I immediatly became hooked, and managed to drag my friends into the fandom with me. Two years later, I'm still dragging people into the fandom, and also own the entire anime series. It also spurred my intrest in Japanese history and my desire to go to KyotoRurouni Kenshin's stood as one of my favorite series since I started reading it. The ending just seemed right. I think it would have gotten redundant had it gone on. Nobuhiro Watsuki has become someone I admire, and in writing this fanfic, I understand the trials he's gone through in creating this world. All I can say now is, thank you Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama, for creating Rurouni Kenshin and good luck in your next work.

-On that note, Watsuki-sama's next manga, Buso Renkin, comes out in August. It looks good, so it might be worth it to go check it out.

-Also, since I'm starting to run out of characters, and I don't have the resource that is Path of Radience, characters that are minimal and I know aren't coming back won't recieve a Fire Emblem substitute. Either way, I don't own them.

* * *

**Cast:**

Mashima Eiji: Ross.

* * *

"The policeman...knows Himura...and carries a katana...what's going on?" Leila thought, looking at Ephidel confused, then remebering Karel. She turned, just in time to see Karel beat down the group of gaurds. He wasn't even out of breath. Leila was impressed.

"What are you wasting time here for? I'd have though you'd be in Kyoto by now."

"Ephidel, why are you here?"

"I'm doing my job. I recieved a report from one of my men that Kishuna was here. I decided, since I had the time, to check things out. So far, he's no where to be found."

"Wait...could that have been the boy's brother?"

"Boy?" Ephidel followed Karel's gaze to the boy, who stood with his head down, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ephidel nodded. "Mm, Mishima Ei'ichiro was originally from Shingetsu Village, which is why I sent him. He must've been found out. Fool, he should have waited for me."

"Is that any way to talk about the dead!" Leila snapped.

"And who is this..." Ephidel paused. If Lyn resembled a racoon, and Limstella was most definetly a vixen, then this girl was..."weasel girl?"

"What'd you call me!" Leila exploded, "I'll kill you!"

"Don't encourage him. It'll only make things worse," Karel sighed, trying to reign in the raging girl," Besides, we've got to take them down and bury them." He looked over at the boy, who stood sullenly under the mangled bodies of his parents.

"True..." Leila agreed, calming down instantly.

"Stop!"

Karel, Leila, and Ephidel turned to see a large crowd, clearly the villagers, blocking their way. They were headed by a grizzled, toothless old man, clearly the elder.

"You cannot take them down. If we do anything to the bodies, Senkaku will get angry and the village will suffer. So, leave those bodies alone."

"How can you say that?" Leila cried hysterically, "How can you people speak like that of your own! Can you really obey this Senkaku, after what he's putting you through?"

"It is either submit or die. We have very little choice. You outsiders should not bother with such a village like this, and Ross, you must leave this village immediatly."

"You..."

"Don't get angry," Ephidel sighed, placing his hand on Leila's head to restrain her, "Few are willing to risk pride and respect over their own skins. That age is over. Now, most have abandoned those values and are content to live, like livestock."

"What do you know, stranger?"

"Who cares. The police are weak anyway."

"We won't allow you to take the bodies. Now leave."

In defiance of the elder, Karel stepped towards the bodies. In a matter of seconds, they were cut down. The villagers were horrified. This man had doomed their village.

"This is what the future will look like, under the reign of Kishuna. People governed by fear, forgetting what it means to live." Ephidel sighed.

"So...this village was really abandoned by the government, then."

"This, and ten others. The police don't even bother pretending to recapture them."

"So why doesn't the army?" asked Leila.

"To call in the army to resolve another internal conflict, so shortly after the Seinan war, will only demonstrate weakness to foriegn countries."  
"Oh, and that's a reason?"

"Even if the army was mobilized, the politicians would never approve."

"Why?"

"Because all of them, are afraid to follow the example of Pent. Anyone who supported a motion such as that would pay, and it's difficult to stop assinations within the government. Even government leaders are human in the end. They save themselves and wait for someone else to solve the problem."  
"Who is this "someone else" then? Who's going to save this village? Who's going to end this boy's suffering?" Leila questioned, almost in tears.

"The police, the government, all in the end do as Kishuna pleases. Which is why now, both Hitokiri and Shinsengumi are needed."

Karel nodded. His duty was clear to him now. Gripping his katana, Karel turned to follow Ephidel. It was time to confront Kishuna.

"Wait, I'm coming to," Leila exclaimed.

"This is to dangerous for you, Leila-dono. Please, stay by Ross's side. He needs a shoulder to cry on now."

* * *

"I-I am so sorry, Kishuna-sama. I lost The Sword Demon at the cliffs of Hakone," a lone grunt was kneeling in front of a closed door, quivering like a dog in a snowstorm. "I have every available man searching for him. Please forgive me."

"What shall we do, Kishuna-san?" asked Ewan, who leaned comfertably beside the door.

"You can live," Kishuna's gravely voice carried through the door, "I've just taken my first medicinal bath in months and I'm in a fine mood. But I'd suggest you go fine The Sword Demon before I change my mind."

The grunt nodded, thanking Kishuna many time.

"I won't be so forgiving if you fail this time," Ewan threatened, a smile on his face the whole time. The grunt bolted out of the room, almost running headlong into a sentry who was heading in.

"Why's it so busy today?" Ewan sighed, "What is it?"

"My lord, a brown-haired swordsman with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek and a policeman with a katana are headed this way."

"Excellent." Kishuna's voice held an air of excitement, "Ewan, go and greet our visitors. And tell Senkaku to prepare for battle."

* * *

Leila stopped, breathing heavily. Digging such a large grave, not to mention dragging the bodies away from the village had been exhaustingm both emotionally and physically. Ross continued digging, raw anger evident in his eyes. His shovel hitting the earth in a rythem. "I'll kill him." "I'll kill him."

Half an hour later, their work was done. Leila stared respectfully at the grave, wishing that there were flowers to place on it. Ross picked up his brother's broken katana and began to head towards the village.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Kishuna's mansion, where else?" Ross snapped, "Senkaku's there, and I must get revenge for my family."  
"Then I'll come with you," Leila volunteered, "You're gonna need someone with expierience in this area, and I'll have you know, I'm a ninja."

"Whatever, just don't slow me down." Ross turned away. Leila glared at him, but at the same time understood his feelings. 'If anything happened to the Oniwabanshu, I'd probably react the same way.'

* * *

"Saitou Ephidel, and Karel the Sword Demon, correct?"

Ephidel and Karel stopped. They were in front of a large Japanese-style mansion, clearly used t ohouse the governor of the village. Now a haven for Kishuna and his men. Karel stared hard at their greeter, a boy with wild red hair, contrasting with the pale blue of his clothing. His voice was familier.

"Careful, Ephidel. This is the one who killed Pent." Karel's hand went instinctively to his sword. Ephidel sighed.

"Ah, but I am only a guide today. See, I am unarmed," The boy waved his arms to show no weapons, "Kishuna-san awaits you. Shall we?"

"We can only get so far being careful," Ephidel smirked recklessly, "After you, Sword Demon."

The boy led them to a far back room. It was large, with tatami flooring. It might have been a training hall at one time, but that past was long gone. There was a man and a woman seated across the room.

Himura Karel and Shishio Kishuna, meeting for the first time. Out of the shadows.

Kishuna was heavily bandaged, no doubt because of his wounds and his burns. Odd bits of black hair jutted out from the bandages around his head and scalp. He sat cross legged on a violet cusion, a crimson robe draped around him like a toga. In his right hand, he held a pipe. A pair of wild gold eyes gleamed at Karel and Ephidel.

The woman sat nearby. Her body wrapped in a violet kimono, she saw with a seductive notion. He jet black hair was left flowing loosely down her back. Her gold eyes watched Kishuna with a deep warm affection.

"Shishio Kishuna?" Karel growled.

"Shishio Kishuna-kun, at least. What bad manners you have, Sword Demon," Kishuna smirked. His voice was low, with a sharp edge.

"Not that yours are any better."

"Are you going to continue standing at ease like that? The Sword Demon could easily kill Kishuna from here," Ephidel noted, turned to the boy, who leaned comfertably against the wall.

"I'm not worried about that at all. The Sword Demon wouldn't resort to something like that, unlike you."

Ephidel nodded. The boy had seen clearly.

"Why target a remote village? Especially when the whole country is your target?" Karel had began speaking again.

"Onsen." Kishuna replied evenly.

"You destroyed an entire village for its hot springs?" Karel could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Of course. A body such as mine would scare away the other customers. Really, I was doing them a favor."

"Of all the trivial-"

"Knock it off. It's a taunt," Ephidel boxed Karel between the ears, "You're almost as hysterical as that weasel girl."

* * *

"Atchoo..." Leila sneezed. Someone was talking about her. Hopefully it was Jaffar-sama.

* * *

"You should listen to that wolf, Sword Demon. I needed an eastern stronghold, and this village fit the bill. And I do like the onsen here."  
"So you sit here and plot revenge against the Meijii Government," Ephidel summerized, joining the conversation.

"Captain of the the Third Shinsengumi unit, Saitou Ephidel. I honestly thought that you might be able to see things my way, but I guess not. You see, I've no desire to get revenge on those who gave me those wounds. These burns have taught me much. Trust and be betrayed, relax your gaurd and be killed, kill before you are killed, and that women will come to a real man no matter what."

"Should you not be content then?"

"We three are men of the Bakumatsu. Why can you not understand my feelings on this matter," Kishuna answered calmly. "With the opening of ports, the Bakumatsu was the first era of chaos in thirty years. So many factions of "right" fought with endless killing. A man forged in such an age, is a man of unquenchable ambition. However, by the time my wounds had healed, there was something called the Meiji Government. A government that won't send army after me because they fear the eyes of the foriegners. A government of weaklings! So..." he snapped his pipe in half with one hand, "I wil start another revolution! I will plunge this nation into chaos again, and this time I will control! I will make this nation stronger! That is the "right" I bring!"

"But, what of those who live peacefully now. You do not bleed for your "right", but they will."

"Only the strong survive in the world, but someone like you wouldn't understand that."

"Shishio Kishuna, no one else is allowed to bleed for your personal "right"!" Karel drew out the reverse blade wo dao and pointed it at Kishuna.

"And you, Ephidel-san?" The boy asked.

"Though it's not in my nature to make speeches, my sword turns against you as well."

"Well then, I've nothing against fighting you, but I'd much rather we do it in Kyoto. For now, I'll have you fight him!"

Kishuna slammed his hand on the floor and what arose was a giant of man. His body rippled with muscles and his head pointed, like that of a cone. Two large blades sat upon his knuckles.

"The man who controls this village," Kishuna announced, "Senkaku."

* * *

**Elvengirl:** My goal is to have the next chapter up before I go on vacation. Updates should be more frequent in August. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're finally picking up speed in the Kyoto arc.

Next time: Tenken vs. Hiten. Battojutsus Collide.


	26. Tenken vs Hiten Battojutsus Collide

**Elvengirl:** Hey. Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation, which was awesome and between friends coming and going and work, I've been rather busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up soon.

* * *

Senkaku exploded out of the floor and towered over Karel and Ephidel.

"So, you are the one who murdered Ross's parents," Karel growled. Senkaku let out a thunderous roar and charged at the two, who leapt away to safety. They both marveled at the large man's speed.

"You're slow," Senkaku laughed,jabbing with hsi right arm, the curved knuckleblade slamming Karel into the wall.

"He's weaker than expected," the boy muttered.

"The sword demon is no one to fear!" Senkaku announced triumphantly.

"Ross will have his promise," Karel grunted. Senkaku looked down. There was a large crack running up his knuckleblade, originating from the reverse blade wo dao.

"I'll take you down before Kishuna!"

"You? Take me down? Don't make me laugh," Senkaku smirked, "Try!" The other knucklebalde flew towards Karel, "I'll make you my one hundreth victim!" Karel leapt out of way as a spray of tatami flooring in multiple directions.

"And here I thought you were a warrior," Ephidel sniffed.

Karel darted behind Senkaku, leaving the observers amazed at his speed as well.

"I never lose in speed!" Senkaku boasted, and was quickly behind. "Attacking from behind is something I can do as well, but you lack the sheer strength I have!" Senkaku began a barrage of punches that tore up the floor. Karel evaded each strike, moving in a circular pattern. No ground was being gained on either part. They were in for a long battle.

* * *

"Heh, I hear today's intruders are quiet adept," remarked a gaurd to the rest of his patrol.

"Yeah, but few can survive Senkaku-sama's "mincing blow"."

"Either way, there's no need for us this time," another shrugged, leaning against a tree.

"On the contrary, you're needed right now." Leila stepped confidently out from behind some trees.

"Who're you!" The gaurds jumped to attention.

"Makimachi Leila doesn't need to reveal her name to scum as low as you!"

"Uh...you just did..."

"Whatever! Just get out my way!" Leila launched a barrage of kunai at the group of gaurds. One managed to call her a brainless wench before being knocked out by a well place kicked. The final, amazed that such a young-looking girl could produce such violence, began to raise his whistle to his lips. He stopped when he felt the press of cold steel against his neck. He looked down slowly, into the flaming eyes of Ross.

"You! Show us the way to Senkaku. Take me to him."

The gaurd nodded, nervously.

* * *

Inside, the battle raged on in a continous cycle. Each opponent would try to get behind the other, and then Senkaku would chase Karel around the now torn apart room. It was clear that both Senkaku and Karel were of the same speed.

"Himura seems to be having trouble," the boy noted, "He hasn't had a chance to strike yet, and all he can do is run away. Are you not going to give him a hand, Ephidel-san?"

"I've no intention of revealing my sword moves here, on an opponent such as him. In fact, you master has been watching this battle intensly, in order to determine Himura's moves. Himura has figured this out, and so he waits for his opponent's self-destruction."

"Self-destruction?" Ephidel was given a confused look.

"Just watch."

As the game normally played out, Karel darted behind Senkaku. Senkaku, like usual, turned as well. A horrible ripping sound echoed throughout the room and Senkaku's leg beant almost one hundred eighty degrees. Senkaku fell to the ground, howling in pain. His leg was broken.

"By moving repeatedly, without dropping you speed, you exceeded your body's limit," Karel explained.

"But how? We were moving at the same speed."

"Indeed, but with a larger body, the weight, the burden, is greater."

"That's impossible! My body has no limit! I-"

"Fool. The Sword Demon was increasing his speed slightly everytime he moved, so you believed you were moving at the same speed," Ephidel smirked, "Your one hundreth kill seems to be you."

"Wow...so many things to think about while you're fighting," the Boy remarked.

"I...honestly didn't kill that many people...really..." Senkaku confessed under the hard gaze of Karel.

"But you did kill Ross's parents, didn't you?" Karel growled.

"Senkaku, I never really expected you to win, but if you go the entire battle without making the Sword Demon reveal a single Hiten move, I'll kill you where you stand."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Shishio Kishuna wasn't kidding.

* * *

"So, in here," Leila asked, casually.

"Y-yes," the terrified gaurd responded.

"Good...'night now," Leila knocked the gaurd out with her elbow, then joined Ross where the door was opened slightly. They arrived to watch the giant Senkaku attack Karel, who leapt up to meet the attack. Using his left hand to provide extra speed, Karel forced his sword into the bottom jaw of Senkaku. The giant fell to the ground with a dull thud that rattled the building.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu. Ryushosen."

"Idiot, that kindness to that block-head, may very well cost yu your life," Ephidel sighed, annoyed.

"That doesn't matter. This one is no so worried about himself," Karel pointed his sword at Kishuna, "Get your sword, Shishio Kishuna."

'That was amazing. I had no idea Himura was so strong...' Leila thought, 'But whatever's going on, it looks serious. I don't think we should stick our noses in any further...'

"Aaaack!" The door slid open, curtesy of Ephidel, and Leila fell right on top of Ross.

"Stop sneaking around and watch then. Just dont' leave my side."

"Leila-dono? Ross?"

"That move, the Ryushosen. It was originally meant for decapitiation with a blade, correct?" Kishuna asked. Karel turned his attention back to Kishuna. "I'm dissappointed. I'd heard from my spies that you'd given up killing, but I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Try and defeat me like that, and you won't stand a chance in hell," Kishuna left out a dry chuckle, "And I hate boring fights."

Kishuna snapped his fingers. The woman stood and pushed back a screen, revealing a secret exit.

"So, come to me in Kyoto, as the Sword Demon."

"So, you run away with your tail between your legs?" Karel growled, spitefully. Kishuna, without a hint of annoyance, picked up his sword and tossed it at the boy.

"Ewan, feel free to amuse yourself in my stead. Why don't you show them your Tenken, in return for the Ryushosen."

Ewan deftly caught the sword and nodded.

"Alright. I'll catch up to you then."

Kishuna left, the woman following. Ewan stepped forward.

"I'm not gonna hold back," he said confidently.

"Himura! What are you doing! The Bandage man's getting away!" Leila yelled, springing up. Karel turned to glare at Ewan. Leila felt a heavy blast of air and was thrown back against the wall.

"What...was...that?" she gasped.

"Directing Ki towards him is like pushing oneself against a curtain," Ephidel explained, "I've been doing it myself for awhile. This boy not only lacks Ki, but agression and rage as well."

* * *

"Kishuna-sama?"  
"Mm? What is it, Sonia?"

Kishuna and his woman were riding through the forest on horseback, their destination Kyoto. Sonia sat in front, leaning on Kishuna.

"What is this "Tenken" you mentioned?"

"That's his name. A sword wielded by heavenly skill. He is Heaven's sword."

"But isn't the Sword Demon the same?"  
"Perhaps, but due to the family Ewan grew up in, he lacks all emotions except comfort. He possesses no anger or fighting spirit. The well-trained swordsman reactions by reading emotions. Saitou Ephidel had been wanting to kill me for quite sometime, but didn't because he was unsure how Ewan would react. Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, which relies so heavily on reading opponents emotions, is useless here."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but if I don't hurry up, I will be unable to catch Kishuna-sama," Ewan smiled, taking a small step forward. Karel said nothing, mearly sliding into the position of Battojutsu.

"I thought as much," Ephidel nodded, "If he can't read emotions, he will strike with the fastest sword."

"Battojutsu, of course. Then I to..." Ewan said, taking the same stance. A silence fell on the room.

* * *

"The match will be decided through Battojutsu," Kishuna explained, "and the sword speed will be equal."

* * *

The two combatants charged.

* * *

"However..."

* * *

The swords met with a loud ring.

* * *

"Between the Sword Demon, who has sworn off killing, and Ewan, who feels nothing when he kills, the Sword of Heaven, is a very different weapon. Until the Sword Demon reverts back to his self of ten years ago, he will never beat Ewan."

* * *

Karel stared at the top half of his reverse blade wo dao, sticking straight up out of the tatami floor. He held the other half in his hands. A clean cut.

"Match over?" Ewan offered.

"Indeed. You both can't continue. It's a draw," said Ephidel. Ewan looked down at his katana. What had moments ago been smooth, was now covered in cracks, far beyond repair.

"Ah well, it's Kishuna's anyway," Ewan shrugged, "I must take my leave now. I hope we fight against soon, Sword Demon, to settle this score. I hope you find a new sword by then."

After Ewan left, by the same exit as Kishuna, Karel sheathed his broken sword.

"Himura...your reverse blade wo dao broke..."

"And Kishuna got away." Ephidel was less than amused.

"Well, we can always make another sword, and we can always resume the chase for Kishuna, but at least we saved Shingetsu village that we did." Karel smiled at Leila. Ephidel just sniffed.

On the other side of the room, Ross glared at the fallen Senkaku. This man, who had caused him so much grief. Senkaku twitched. Ross gasped. Senkaku was still alive. Ross's grip tightened on the katana he held. He must pay! He must pay! HE MUST PAY!

"Die Senkaku!" Ross shouted at the top of his lungs. He raised the katana high above his head, the fires of revenge burning in his eyes. Ross never completed the finishing blow. His hand was stalled by Ephidel, who threw him back against the wall by the back of his shirt.

"He's useless when he's dead. We still need him for interrogation, not to mention that revenge killings were outlawed in the sixth year of Meijii. Don't make my job any harder. He'll probably be executed after he's introgated. Most likely tortured as well. Far crueler than killing an unconcious man."

"I don't care about laws or execution! What about my family? How can my family ever rest in peace if I don't get revenge with my own hands!" Again, Ross's grip tightened on the katana.

"What the dead want is not revenge, but happiness for those who are living. If you stain your hands with blood now, then the dead will never be happy. As you grow up," Karel smiled, laying his hand on top of Ross's, preventing him from lifting the katana again, "and become an adult, don't become a man like Kishuna or Senkaku, hwo seek to dominate, or like the villagers, paralyzed by fear. Become a man like your brother, who wanted only for you to be safe and achieve happiness."

The katana rattled to the floor. Ross sobbed loudly, bringing his arm up to brush away his tears.

"Well, it's over for now at least," Leila sighed, handing Ross a handkerchief to dry his tears. Ross pushed it away.

"Why you!"

"So it's over," Ephidel mumbled, staring at the broken katana sticking out of the floor, "Is it?"

* * *

"It's not my fault, Kishuna-san," Ewan laughed as Kishuna inspected his broken katana, "If you're going to blame anyone, blame Himura."

"Destroying the "Nagasone Kotetsu" with a reverse blade wo dao. It appears I've underestimated him." Kishuna's voice held a twinge of awe.

"Kotetsu?" Ewan inquired.

"Your skill is nothing compared to your ignorance," Sonia sighed, "Kotetsu us one of the thrity-one greatest swordsmiths in Japan. Any swordsman would kill to have one."

"Ewan, I've a request to ask of you."

"As long as it doesn't involve paying you back, go ahead."

"Contact the Juppongattana and them in Kyoto. The Sword Demon will reveal himself to me, even if I have to drag him out by force."

* * *

The atmosphere of the village had changed dramatically. What was once a somber, isolated area, was not cheering and dancing in the streets, celebrating the defeat of Senkaku. Karel, Leila, Ephidel, and Ross watched the going-ons from atop the cliff.

"Now, Shingetsu village can return to normal. Still, I don't feel right about all taht cheering," Leila nodded.

"It's only the beginning. The people have seen the ugliness of their souls," Ephidel stated, "It'll be rough for awhile."

"Not that I feel "right" about you either," Leila snapped. Ephidel brushed off the insult.

"It's still my homeland. I'll pray for the best," Ross smiled. Karel smiled back.

"Now, it's time for me to head back," Ephidel stated, almost relieved.

"What's gonna happen with Ross?" Leila asked, glancing at the young boy.

"I'll take him with me to Tokyo. I'm sure I can find someone who can take him in. Himura, just hurry to Kyoto alright, and return to the Sword Demon. This battle must've made it clear to you that you cannot defeat Kishuna or his close cohorts as rurouni. This was a good time for the reverse-blade wo dao to break. Quit flip-flopping and make your decision. I'm counting on you...counting on your past."

"Again with the repition, Ephidel. I know I have to make a decision," Karel mumbled under his breath. Leila looked at him, slightly confused.

"Okay, so maybe I don't exactly get what just happened here, but the bad guys ran and we won. You know Himura, you looked really cool when you were all grim and silent, but kinda scary at the same time. I personally prefer the relaxed Himura who says "Oro". He's much better." In an attempt to break the uncomfertable silence, Leila had begun to ramble.

"What Leila-dono thinks is of no concern," said Karel, turning away to face the sunset.

"Well in that case - Hey! Wait a minute!"

Karel turned around and smiled at Leila. Leila twitched in annoyance. So...he was just fooling with her, was he?

"Monster bird kick of rage!" Leila yelled, kicking Karel in the head.

"Oro? That hurt Leila-dono."

"Yeah? Well, you deserved it."

Karel nodded and continued walking. He doubted that Kishuna's men wouldn't attack until Kyoto, so why not finish the journey on the East Sea road. It was his goal to get their before Ephidel.

'Must this one become the Sword Demon once more? The answer lies in Kyoto.'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn. I think I'm acutally lost now. Which way was it to Kyoto again?"

_Hector was even more lost._

* * *

**Next time: **Meeting in the Woods. 


	27. Meeting in the Woods

**Elvengirl:** Wow...Been a long time, huh? Sorry this is so late. Alot happened in the past few weeks, and I really just didn't feel like writing. But, I'm back, and the fanfic is progressing nicely. I'll try to be more frequent in my updates.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Hector grumbled, wandering through the dense forest. About five days had passed since he had left Tokyo, and he was as unsure of his bearings as he was when he had started his journey.

'Has Karel reached Kyoto yet?' he wondered, 'And how about Lyn and Guy? Are they on their way? Limstella has her patients, so she can't come...He better not be there!' Hector's brow furrowed at the looming image of Ephidel in his mind.

"However, this forest looks really familier," Hector thought aloud. His reverie was broken by a loud growl from his stomach. Hector reached into his bag and pulled out a small, white, dumpling. The last one.

"I suppose after this I'll have to catch frogs or something," Hector shrugged, tossing the dumpling up.

A sudden rumble echoed through the forest, causing Hector to lose his balance. After recovering, he stared forlornly at the dumpling, which sat in the dirt. Angrily, Hector stuffed the dumpling into his mouth, then went off in search of the rumble's source.

"Who's the moron who ruined my dinner?!" He shouted, marching through the underbrush. He stopped short at a small clearing. Within it, there was a man seated in a circle surrounded by six stone buddahs. He was a man of strong build, larger than Hector, but still fit. He wore a black tunic overtop a white shirt. His pants were also white. A white bandana sat upon his head. His arms were bandaged, for support Hector guessed. The man was chanting and at various intervals slam a cerimonial dagger into the ground, causing the stone buddahs to shake.

"Some monk...but what's he doing? Praying for crops?" Hector wondered.

Again the monk slammed his dagger into the ground. The stone buddahs exploded from the impact. Hector was shocked. He had never seen or felt anything like that before. The monk opened his eyes and stood up, turning to face Hector, noticing him for the first time.

"Wow, powers borrowed from Buddah from an adept monk. 'Horiki' right? First time I've seen 'em used."

"Are you lost?" asked the man, who bore a somber expression on his face. His eyes were surrounded by dark rims.

"Yeah, can you show me the way outta here? And can I have some food while you're at it?"

"First time at begging, huh?"

* * *

"Ah, I see. You ate dirt dumplings because of me. Sorry about that," The monk apologized with a small smirk. He and Hector were sitting around a small fire as the dusk began to set in. The smell of fire and roast frog filled the clearing.

"No need. I got a hot meal out of it, right? Plus, I got to see Horiki in action." With a grin, Hector took a large bite out of his frog.

"Those weren't buddhist powers. Horiki was used to convince believers, but it is mearly a lie.Even if such things did exist, I, an adept on the Buddhist path would not be able to use them." The monk's reply was somber.

"So, you're a fallen priest then?"

"Yes."

Hector nodded, trying to recall what he knew of the subject. As he recalled, they were disgraced priests who felt no shame in violating the laws of Buddha.

"So, that explaines the evil-looking face," Hector mumbled.

"You're one to talk," the monk replied. Hector looked away. That wasn't meant to be heard.

"But, if you abandoned Buddah, what's with the training?"

"My beliefs may not be with Buddah, but I have retained my will to save the world. Though that cannot happen through Buddah's hands. Only men can save the world of men, and to do that they must surpass the Gods. I try to attain such power."

"I suppose you didn't fall 'cause of temptation then?" Hector smirked.

"Do you know of the movement to abolish Buddhism ten years ago?"

Hector drew a blank.

"No point in explaining then."

"Hang on, if that thing you were doing back there wasn't Horiki, then a normal guy like me could also learn it, right? I ain't gonna turn it evil or anything, so how 'bout it? Think you could teach me?"

"Why do you desire such power?" The monk asked.

"That a zen riddle?"

"Just answer."

"Well, to put it bluntly: I just want to be stronger than I am now. Before I left Tokyo, this guy told me that I had a weak defense, so I tried working on it. But after thinking about it, I figured that defense just isn't my style. Besides, it'd just hurt to take advice from him."

"So, a personal reason then."

"Compared to saving the world, I guess so," Hector gave a nervous laugh, "But I'm willing to give my life for it."

"Answer one more. What are your thoughts on the Meijii Government?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer."

"I hate it. It killed my captain, and framed him as a fake, an imposter. I'll never forgive them for that."

A brief silence fell over the clearing. Hector was still comtemplating on what relevence the Meijii government had on the conversation when the monk held out a rock.

"Listen. To break this rock, you apply force with your fist, right? However, all objects, not just rocks, carry resistance. So the rock does not revcieve the full force of the blow. In other words, some force is wasted. In order to transfer the full force of your blow, you must avoid the wasted force. First you must bring your fist against the rock like this and deliver a first impact."

Holding the rock in his left hand, the monk brought the knuckles of his fingers against the rock.

"Then, when the impact meets the rock's resistance, you must fold your hand into a fist in order to create a second impact. The impact is transferred without meeting any resistance, thus destroying the rock. This is the technique that I spent ten years developing, The Mastery of Two Layers. With it, one can preform stunts like the distance I was attempting." The monk held out the rock, "Here, you try."

"That's...all over-simplified, right?" Hector asked, taking the rock. All that information was making his head spin. Hector shook his head and held the rock out in front of him. Raising his fist, Hector rapidly slammed down on the rock, which mearly shattered.

"Huh? It didn't explode?" Hector was confused. Surely he'd done it correctly.

"That's because it was simply two blows." The Monk picked up another rock, "The second impact must be done immediatly after the first." The rock in the monk's hand exploded, "It took me one month to understand this secret. You have the same. Master it in a month or die. This is a technique to save the world. I cannot take teach it to just anyone. You said you would give your life, so, would you?"

"You really are a fallen priest. "You will die" ain't exactly the most priestly thing to say. Fine, I'll give my life. But I dont have time to waste with stupid training. I'll master the Mastery of Two Layers in one week!"

* * *

"Orah!" Hector grunted, slamming his fist down on the rock, smashing it to pieces. Hector glared at it, annoyed. It had been three days since he had started his training, and it still wasn't working right. Sighing, Hector sat down on another rock, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"I'm delivering those two blows so fast, it should be working perfectly," He complained.

"It's easier said than done," said the monk, coming up behind him, "You must have had a taste of how difficult mastering this skill is. Please, reconsider."

"Heh...no way."

"Stubborn man. You only have four days left."

"Hey, even in four days, pee in the river can make it to the ocean."

"What's your point?"

"Whether this is impossible or not, you can only judge four days from now, right?"

"Prayers in a horse's ear," the monk replied, walking away.

"Who're you calling a horse?"

"Fine. Your limit is one week and you've four days left. If you cannot master the two layers strike by then, then you can consider yourself dead." To emphisize his point, the monk swung his fist into a tree, exploding it into dust.

"You are on."

* * *

_Day Four...  
_

One by one, Hector destroyed every rock he could find, though every attempt seemed to be turning out the same way.

'I have to get this. I must. What's the point of having something if I can't bet my life on it? I will get this!'

* * *

_Day Five..._

"He will not be able to do this," the monk mumbled to himself during some meditation, "The Mastery of Two Layers is the pinacle of ten years worth of training. It is not so cheap that it can be learned by desire alone."

* * *

_Day Six..._

Hector lay on a large rock near the river. Night had fallen. Hector had spent all day training, still no chloser than he was at the begining of the week. Wincing, he sat up.

"There's still time till dawn...I can still get this," he scrambled off the rock, but his legs buckled and Hector fell. "But I've crushed every decent rock in the area, and I don't think my body can take much more of this." Hector glanced at his fist, bloody and raw.

"Damn...is this where it ends? Out in the middle of nowhere? Like this?"

_"Hector..."_

Hector looked up and blinked. Captain Oswin Sagara was standing before him. But...Oswin was dead.

"Am I dreaming? Hallucenating maybe?" Hector rubbed his eyes and took another look at Oswin. He had no feet. A ghost? Hector scurried backwards, a little nervous.

"_That's enough Hector, it's alright. You don't have to push yourself any further. It's alright to admit defeat. Just pushing yourself past your limit may end your life. Stop now, and rest."_

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't obey that order," Hector replied. Though he may have been a ghost, he was still the same Captain Oswin. "Back then, when you were made an example of, I hated the Chousu government for what they did and I hated myself for not being strong enough to stop it. Ten years later I grew bitter, but then a good man came and woke me up. But now, he goes to a death match in Kyoto, and I have to go help him. I don't want to relive my rage from ten years ago, and I don't want anyone else to know it either. That's why I must get stronger, even if it costs me my life. In order to strike at the unjust violence of the world. As dream, hallucination, or ghost, I am happy to see you again." With those words, and newfound strength, Hector dragged himself off the ground, and went to train further. As Hector walked away, Oswin smiled, proudly. Hector would be just fine.

* * *

"Hmm...seems to have died from exhaustion." The monk stared down at Hector's prone form lying on the large rock, "A shame really, at least deserving of a prayer."

"I'm not dead. Just resting," Hector growled, his eyes springing open. Stifly, Hector threw himself into a sitting postion.

"Today is the final day, and judging by the rock in your hand, you were unable to generate any fruits from your labour."

Hector smirked and slid off the rock. With a slight wince, he tossed his rock up, and slammed his fist onto the rock that he had been lying on. The rock exploded. Hector caught the small rock.

"Easy as pie. Told I could do it. Pretty easy, once you get the hang of it."

"I can see much potential in you," the monk nodded, impressed.

"Priest, I almost died there," Hector admitted, "No sense in demeaning it in a word like potential."

"True enough. Allow me to rephrase." the monk smiled, holding out his hand. Hector took it in a firm handshake, "You're quite a man."

"Now then, since I've wasted enough time, which way to Kyoto?"

"Kyoto?"

"Yeah, could'ja point me to the Nakasen Road? I can find it from there."

"Easily done. This is Shimosuwa, so if you go straight that way through the forest, you'll soon come across the inns."

"Shimo...suwa..." Hector began to laugh. The monk looked at him as if he were insane. Hector couldn't believe it. The last stop of the Sekiho Army. Shimosuwa. No wonder it looked familier.

"Seems strange to say this to a falle priest, but I think I'm starting to believe in spiritual guidance," Hector grinned, earning him another funny look. "Never mind. Thanks for putting up with me. I'm Sagara Hector, by the way. Let's meet again, if we're meant to."

"Yukyuzan Geitz. Farewell."

As Geitz watched Hector leave, he noted that Hector had become a bigger man, almost overnight. 'He came as a chick, and is now a hatchling ready to leave the nest.'

"There you are, Geitz-san. I've been looking for you."

Geitz turned around.

"Ewan-dono? This is a surprise." Geitz nodded respectfully to the young boy.

"The battle is begining, and the entire Juppongattana has been summoned to Kyoto."

_And thus does the stage shift to the turbulant setting of Kyoto._

**

* * *

Elvengirl:** Well...I hope everyone enjoyed that. I've got a new Fire Emblem fanfiction in the works, and I hope to have it up here soon, once I have a bit more written. So until the next chapter:

Next Time; Arrival In Kyoto. The Stage is Set.


	28. Arrival in Kyoto The Stage is Set

Elvengirl: Wow...I hope I haven't been forgotten. I'm sorry I've been taking so long, Being in grade 12, it's quite difficult. I've been going through some high stress periods lately as well, and my computer-access is kinda limited these days. Still, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama and Fire Emblem to Nintendo

* * *

"Alright! I'm home!" Leila yelled joyfully, skipping down the bustling streets of Kyoto.

_Kyoto - a city in the plains of the kinki region_. _A center of arts, crafts and of Buddhism as well. It has been over one thousand years since the capital was moved elsewhere (In 794). Thus, its other name Sen'nenoki ("Millenium King's Castle")_

'Kyoto,' Karel thought, 'After ten years of wandering, I find myself here once again.'

"Hey Himura! This way!" Leila yelled from down the street.

'They say that Kyoto's beauty is unrivaled in Japan, no matter what the season is. But behind its beauty lurk the memories of evil. Restless spirits echoing the famine and war known for centuries. During the Bakumatsu, Kyoto knew no end to the bloodshed and war. It was truly a portrait of hell.

Absently, Karel looked down an empty street. An image of himself from ten years ago, he as the Sword Demon, appeared. The Sword Demon faced a unit of of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Ephidel amoung them. Karel's hand went to his left cheek, rubbing the bandage that he had placed over his scar to keep his identity hidden.

"Hey Himura!" Leila yelled again, this time right now in front of his face.

"Oro?" Karel jumped, not expecting the abruptness.

"Don't you "oro?" me. You've been acting weird since we entered Kyoto. And can't you do something ti hide your sword? I don't want to attract attention."

"Maybe if Leila-dono changes her clothes," Karel offered as a respite. Leila glared at him.

"What. Did. You..."

Karel turned to run. They were already attracting attention.

"Monster bird kick of rage!" Leila yelled, jumping and slamming her foot into the back of Karel's head.

"Oro?!"

* * *

**Conclusion: **It's the two of them together that's the problem.

* * *

"Shouldn't Leila-dono be heading home now?" Karel asked, after they had come to a settlement, "I'm srue your caretakers are worried about you. Where do you live, anyway?"

"Right there," said Leila, pointing to an inn, bearing the name Aoiya.

"You live at an inn?"

"Yup, we're pretty famous here in Kyoto and...hey Gramps!" Leila yelled to an old man, sweeping the front walkway. The man looked up.

"Leila, you're home!" He grinned. He had the look of a wizened old man, one who had lived through the Bakumatsu. He had short purple hair and a monocle in one eye.

"Indeed I am!" Leila smiled, leaping for an embrace. The older man caught her in a bear-hug. proving he was stronger than he looked.

"We were terrified! This is for scaring us!" The man applied more pressure.

"Ack! Sorry...I...was...delayed...Gramps...you're choking me!"

'Funny way of showing anger,' Karel thought with a nod.

"So, you walked our Leila home?" The man asked, turning his attention to Karel, and away from the semi-concious Leila, "Must've been hard."

"Not really...though it was awful..." Karel gave a nervous laugh. The man laughed heartily, clapping Karel on the back.

The door opened suddenly, revealing four people, two male, two female.

"Oh, Leila-chan's home," said one of the females, and the four ran out to the dizzy ninja.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me," Karel said, with a bow, intending to depart.

"But I haven't properly thanked you yet," said the man.

"It's not nesscary," Karel replied.

"No Himura, please stay. Shiro and Kuro will make their best dinner for you," Leila insisited, snapping back to life.

"She's asking you to stay, so please make youself at home, Sword Demon." The man gazed at him with a crafty look in his eye.

"You knew?" Karel grumbled, a glare settling on his face.

"Even if you hide your scars, those who can tell, can tell. We'll talking inside. Please, come in."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lyn and Guy have arrived in Kyoto..._

Guy looked around nervously. Kyoto was so foriegn to him. Nothing looked right, smelled right, sounded right. It just wasn't right.

"Guy, stop fooling around and help me," Lyn snapped, trying to figure out her map. Rebecca had suggested they stay at her family's home, to save money, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Kyoto all looks the same. How are we gonna find it?" Guy whined.

"If we can't even find a place to stay, how can we even find one person?" Lyn sighed.

"Don't think like that! IDIOT! Don't you dare lose the energy you had! I'll got look for Rebecca's family. You watch people and matbe we'll get lucky and Karel will walk by!!!"

CHING!

The familier ring of a sword. Lyn and Guy looked up, hopeful to see that familer head of brown hair amoung the crowd. Karel was no where to be seen.

"I was getting my hopes up to," Lyn sighed, looking down at the ground.

"What...is that man doing in Kyoto?" Guy gasped, his voice tense.

It was Shinomori Jaffar.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a bath," Leila announced, heading down another hallway with a wave. Karel waved back, the proceeded to follow the older man.

"On the road, did Leila mention the Onmitsu Oniwabanshu?" He asked, pausing to open a door. Karel nodded.

"So...you're..."

"Indeed. I was a member of the Oniwabanshu during the Bakamatsu. Canas is my name. You see, when the Black ships led by Perry came to Uraga in the third year of Kaei, the former Okashira quickly realised that incident would raise questions between the Emporor and the nobles about the control of Japan. What he foresaw was that Kyoto would be the center of the struggle, and entrusted me with building an information network of our own. I opened the Aoiya as headquaters, but ironically the Edo government fell first. After the revolution this place became a haven for our comrades to run to." Canas finished his explaination with a sigh.

"So, that's why Jaffar left Leila here," Karel noted.

"You know Jaffar-sama?" Canas asked.

"Yes...and there is something you should know."

* * *

By the time Karel has completed his story, evening had desceded. Canas had sat stone-faced through the entire thing, only asking a few questions here and there.

"I see. Nergal and the rest dead, and Jaffar-sama missing," He nodded gravely.

"I would suggest keeping this from Leila-dono, for a bit longer at least," Karel added. This story would only break Leila's heart. A girl her age should not have to expierience such sorrow. Not yet anyway.

"Now, Sword De - er - Himura-dono, would your sudden reappearence in Kyoto have anything to do with the emergence of your successor, Shishio Kishuna?"

Karel jumped. Canas's eyes twinkled.

"This network is every bit alive as it was ten years ago. Whatever happens in Kyoto, inside and out, I know about it. Consider it a hobby. When I heard that man was still alive and up to something, I mearly passed it off as rumour. However, your reappearence has added some truth to the matter. So," Canas's voice changed quickly, "For bringing Leila home safely, I hearby extend the hand of friendship." He held out his hand.

"Oro?" Where was the grave, serious, man he was just talking to? Who was this crazy person?  
"I like today's Kyoto, so once again I shall protect this city."

"Wait a second - " Karel attempted to protest.

"You've no need to worry about the Aoi-ya. Each of the staff here is an ex-Oniwabanshu. They can take care of themselves."

"Still..."

"Not another word. I raised Leila after all, you know. "

Karel sighed. He should have known it right away.

"Weird...yet strangely persuasive," Karel remarked.

"Got that right," Canas laughed.

"Then consider your offer accepted. However...I need your network to find two people for me."

"Sure. What are their names?"

"Arai Shakku and Hiko Seijuro. Please find them as soon as you can."

* * *

_And the second day in Kyoto dawns..._

"Hey Himura, it's time to get up!" said Leila in a singsong voice, opening the dorr to Karel's room. Karel smiled at her, picking up his sword. "Oh...you're already up."

"Indeed. Oh, Leila-dono, you've switched your outfit."

"Yup. This is my everyday outfit. The other one's my shinobi outfit," Leila explained. She now wore a blue t-shirt with stiched sleeves and blue shorts. Both contianed pink trim.

"If you're ready, Himura-kun, we can go," said Canas, coming up behind them.

"Oro?"

"Kyoto's changed over the past ten years. If you're going to be here for awhile, you might as well know your way around. We'll grab lunch at the local hot pot, Shirobeko."

Karel blinked. The name bore a resemblance to the Akabeko, and he wondered if there was any relations. 'I'll probably find out when we get there,' he nodded to himself.

"Canas-dono, wait. Kishuna's men could attack me at anytime and - "

"Kishuna is your opponent, and eventually you will face him," Canas replied, cutting Karel off, "You fight for the sake of the country, so live with pride, as all righteous men do." Canas walked off laughing. Karel at him, confused.

"You know Himura, Gramps might not look it, but he was once a candidate for Okashira. But he gave it up to Jaffar-sama saying that the younger generation needed to take charge," Leila explained.

"Oh yes, about the people you're looking for. I've made arrangements during the night."

"Huh? What people?" Leila asked.

"It's none of your concern," Karel repleid. Leila gave him a hard punch to the face. Karel glared at her, rubbing his cheek. She was so violent. He thought of Lyn, and then suddenly shrank in fear of what Lyn could do to him. While Leila and Karel continued in this manner, Kuro opened a door and handed a paper to Canas.

"Looks like we'll have to cut out the Shirobeko today," Canas sighed,"We've found one of the men you're looking for Himura, or rather, we've confirmed his death. Arai Shakku, the man who forged your sword, died eight years ago."

"Oh, I get it. You were gonna get your sword fixed...but if he's dead...then the reverse-blade wo dao can never be fixed."

* * *

"Here it is Guy. Rebecca's family home, the Shirobeko," said Lyn, pointing a somewhat-familier building. The Shirobeko's outside design, was almost identical to the Akabeko.

"I'm coming," Guy replied, still a little unnerved.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Rebecca's friends from Tokyo."

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Lyn and Guy gasped. The person who had greeted them could almost have been considered a Rebecca-clone.

"Oh, I'm not Rebecca. I'm her twin sister, Ruby. Rebecca told me told me you were coming, and you're most welcome to stay here." Ruby grinned.

"That's great. Now all we need to do is find Karel before Kishuna, or Jaffar," Guy nodded.

* * *

"Arai Shakku. He was highly honoured weapons master during the revolution. After awhile he stopped forging "cutting blades" and focused on "killing blades." This move caused him to get shunned by the rest of the sword-forging community," Canas explained.

"So a smith who focused on killing swords forged a blade that couldn't cut? I don't get it," Leila sighed.

"Contradictions lie everywhere," Canas smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Right Himura-kun?"

Karel nodded in reply.

"Anyway, our sourced reported that Shakku had one son who is his complete succesor. Though he had the capability to become a master swordsmith, the Meijii era had no need. Instead he makes a living selling tools, such as kitchen knives. Perhaps, Shakku's son, Arai Seiko, can forge the new reverse-blade wo dao."

The group approached a small booth, connected to a larger house. They walked under the awning."Pardon the...interuption?"

They found themselves staring at a small toddler, not more than two years old.

"Is that...Seiku?" Karel asked, confused.

"Shake...shake..." the toddler squeeked, waving his hands in front of him. Karel blinked.

"Shake hands," Leila interpretted.

"Oh...right," Karel smiled, sheepishly, taking the toddler's small hand in his large one and shaking it.

"Iori, stop bothering the customers," said a young woman, smiling at the child. "Wecome. How can I help you?" She asked.

"May I see a kitchen knife?" asked Karel.

"Of course. Here." She picked up a knife from the display table and handed it to him hilt first. Karel nodded, taking out a white daikon radish. With a swift motion, he sliced the radish in two, then placed the halves back together. The cut disappeared. The radish was whole again.

"That is the first time I've ever seen a reversing cute," Canas noted, staring at the radish in wonder."By cutting without damaging the structure, the halves can be put back together without showing a trace of the original cute. Only a master swordsman, cutting with the finest of blades, can preform such a skill. And since this is accomplished by a kitchen knife, I'd say Shakku's son is good."

"All right! Then he can remake the reverse-blade wo dao," Leila yelled, triumphantly.

"Ma'am, is Seiku-dono free right now?"

"Yes..."  
"If Seiku-dono could recraft a sword, it would be a fine thing indeed."

"Yes, but...oh Seiku?" The woman turned around, looking at someone who was somewhat skulking behind the booth. He walked out, revealing himself to be a young man, in his late twenties. He was plain, and his eyes were tired.

"Hello, I'm Arai Seiku," He introduced himself.

"You don't seem like him," said Leila, eyeing him critically.

"I get that alot," Seiku replied, "Anyway, I heard your story from outside. It seems you'd like me to forge a sword for you. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have quit making swords. Please go somewhere else." Seiku bowed apologetically.

"What?" Leila was mad.

"May we hear your reason?" Canas asked, restraining Leila.

"If you came to get a sword from me, that means you know of my father, Arai Shakku, who created weapons of death. Father used to say, all the time, that his swords would create a new ear. I never liked my father's philosophy. The swords created for that new age took many lives. What kinda of new age comes from human blood? That I could never understand. Maybe in a terrible time such as back then it was alright, but now it is Mejii and at kast we have peace. The samurai have given up their swords, and I have given up sword-making."

"I see. So your philosophy is peace, as opposed to the view of your father," Karel nodded.

"I don't know about philosophy, but I do like peace," Seiku replied, "Doesn't everyone?"

'If only you knew,' Karel thought, grimly.

"You naive idiot-!" Leila yelled, before being smothered by Karel.

"Sorry to have asked, Seiku-dono. We'll be leaving now. Thank you for your time." Karel bowed politely, and then helped Canas drag Leila out of the store.

"Himura-a-a!" Leila whined, as they walked away for the Arai family.

"From his heart, Seiku-dono wishes for peace. Even if it is a reverse-blade wo dao, and not for killing, it is still a weapon, and it would have been wrong to ask him. We'll just have to start over, on the search for a new sword."

"The Swordsman came here looking for you. What if he's in some dire need?" Seiku's wife asked, "Even if you hadn't forged it, couldn't you have given him your father's last work?"

"No," Seiku replied, lifting up his son, "It's the Meijii now. There's no need for swords."

* * *

"The Sword Demon has been spotted. Report to Kishuna-sama immediatly."

"At last."

* * *

And Now I get into the good parts. Again, I apologize for taking so long with chapter. Stress has really been getting to me, and with my math diploma on Monday...Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Promise on that.


	29. Combat: Arrival of Sword Hunter Sain

Elvengirl10: Wow...where have I been? Not here, clearly. I've been far to busy for my own good. The last time I had time to update was way back in January. Sorry about that. I realised that I messed up and skipped a chapter, that had to be typed.

Again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to be more frequent. Not as much is going on now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin or Fire Emblem.

* * *

"You are too nice!" Leila shouted at Karel. 

"Oro?" Karel gave Leila a blank look, a pair of chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"The guy was weak! We could forced him to make you a new sword!"  
"No. Seiku-dono's life need not be overturned for this one's ends," Karel replied, putting his chopsticks down.

"Like I said, too nice," Leila snapped, sitting down abrubtly in a corner. It appeared that she was shunning Karel.

"Even if we forced him to make it, what sort of sword would it be without the smith's heart. Since Seta Ewan has already defeated the reverse-blade wo dao, for Himura-kun to go up against him or even Kishuna, would mean death. No, the new sword must not be a just a reverse blade in shape alone. It must be superior to the blade as well. If you couldn't figure that out, Leila," Canas sighed, "Then I've raised a stupid girl."

"What was that?" Leila snapped, whipping around, a glare on her face. She lunged at Canas, who blocked her attack.

Karel sighed, thinking of the Arai family. If Seiku made him a new sword, Kishuna's men would never stop hounding the peaceful family. He smiled, thinking of Iori and how cheerful he was. If he truly believed in his ideals, he couldn't involve them, or his new friends. Ex-Oniwabanshu they may be, they were still at risk with him around. 'Once this is all settled,' Karel decided, 'This one will leave.'

"Can't you at least listen tio us while we talk about you!" Leila yelled, kicked Karel across the face. The force sent Karel out the open window.

"O-"

"Himura!"

"-ro..."

* * *

"Kyoto flourishing all around us and we're stuck underground," Sonia sighed. She and Kishuna walked under several red arches, heading towards a temple-like door at the base of a mountain. 

"There's no need to complain, with it being so well-built inside. It will only be for two or three more months, my dear. Be tough." They entered through the doors to meet a reception of soldiers all dressed in grey, standing shoulder to shoulder on either side of the room. There was a seven-foot gap between the shoulders. A young man with shoulder-length white hair, and wearing a long, brown overcoat stood in the center.

"Welcome back, Kishuna-sama." He bowed low.

"Quite an extravagant welcome you've prepared, Lyon. Have you completed your tasks?" Kishuna asked, entering the room.

"Yes. The fire arms have been secured. My lord, where is Ewan?"

"I sent him to gather the Juppongattana in the east...those that are hard to find, like Geitz. The rest I have sent personal notice to."

"Then..."

"Yes. As soon as the Juppongattana arrive, we will being the conquest of this nation."

The crowd of soldiers began to cheer, the sound reverberating around the room, making it vibrate.

"Comrades, do you hear! The Revolution is nigh!" Lyon yelled, "Let each one of you be prepared!"

"Kishuna-sama! Kishuna-sama! Kishuna-sama!"

"'Comrades, do you hear?' That was a tad dramatic," Kishuna commented, after they left room of cheering soldiers.

"It sound right for 'loyal man number two,'" Lyon replied, "I'll send word to our men, all over Japan."

"Wait, there's more to the story. With this long reign of peace, the Juppongattana will be thirsty for blood, and it will no doubt take them awhile to get here. To get them worked up for the conquest, they shall quench their thirst on the Sword Demon."

"So that's why you asked us to watch his movements. Kishuna-sama, I am against this!" Lyon protested, "The Juppongattana is meant to help with the conquest of this country. It's idiocy to use them like pawns agianst the Sword Demon!"

"I told you he'd get mad," Sonia smiled.

Kishuna smiled back. "I was expecting this, but the Juppongattana aren't that fragile, Lyon."

"Sister Sonia's right," came a voice from behind them, "The Juppongattana ain't gonna lose to just one ex-hitokiri, no matter how legendary he is."

"That was quick, Sain," Kishuna commented to the new arrival. Sain was tall and lanky. He was dressed in a red kimono, with a black fire design around the sleeves. Various swords hung off his back and waist. His brown hair was spiked up, giving him the appearence of a broom.

"Well, I live in Osaka, y'know," Sain replied, "And I wanted to show off my pretty swords as soon as I could."

"At least wait until two or three more get here, alright? Lyon, what are the Sword Demon's movements thus far?"

"His location remains unknown. Yesterday he was seen contacting Arai Seiku, the son of the swordsman Arai Shakku."

"He must be trying to get a replacement for the sword that Ewan broke."

"Seiku refused to recreate a sword, but there was talk of a sword Shakku left behind. That was not given to the Sword Demon either."

A shiver ran up Sain's spine.

"So, Arai Shakku, legendary swordsmith of the Bakumatsu left one last sword, did he? I had no idea...well well..."

"It's almost our moment of glory. Don't cause to much trouble."

"Mm," Sain replied, with a salute. He headed for the door.

"You can see the change in his eyes, whenever swords are mentioned," Sonia smiled, "Now, I'm going to wash off my sweat."

"Fine," Kishuna replied, watching her go.

"Kishuna-sama, I am still against this," Lyon persisted, "Though he may be weakened now, the Sword Demon is still a legend. If the Juppongattana should awaken him, it could spell disaster for our greater goal."

"That's true, and if that becomes the case, then at least I'll have fun killing the true Sword Demon. Not that it's likely with Ewan and Valter amoung the Juppongattana. I'll be happy with whatever way this goes, for either way, the only obsticle is eliminated." With those words, Kishuna broke into a fit of crazed laughter, which echoed through the halls and chilled Lyon to the bone.

"This man, can truly not be measured,' he thought with a shudder.

* * *

"Spin...spin..." Iori smiled happily, as he watched a small top spinning on the ground in front of the store. He looked up when he heard some footsteps, that caused the top to stop. 

"Broom...broom," he chirped.

"Aren't you a funny boy," Sain laughed, "Now, where's your dad?"

"Welcome," said Seiku, "Are you looking for something?"

"Shakku's last sword. Got it?"

* * *

"Himura...please don't die," Leila cried, as she knelt beside Karel, who was lying, unmoving, on the street. 

"Ow..." he groaned.

* * *

"Are you alright, Himura-kun?" Canas asked, once they had dragged Karel back inside the Aoiya. 

"Fine. Thanks," Karel replied, rubbing his sore head.

"Now Leila, you have got to stop fooling around like this. It's bad, and dangerous."

"However, this one was also caught off gaurd," Karel laughed, nervously. He didn't want Leila to get in to much trouble, because he'd zoned out.

"Anyways, give up on Seiku making the sword," Canas sighed.

"But..."

"No buts."

Leila sulked back to the corner. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

"F-father's last sword..." Seiku gasped. 

"Mm-hmm. I heard a little something about it. The last sword of the legendary Arai Shakku. Can I see it please?"

Seiku took a step back. That sword...how had this man found out?

"I...I know nothing about it. Most of the locations for my father's swords are unknown to me. None are currently in my possession."

"Is that right?" Sain replied, sarcastic shock dripping from his voice. "I'm awefully sorry to hear that. Y'see, I became a swordsman so I could swing every kind of sword I could." Sain removed a sword, sheath and all, from the array of weapons on his person. Skillfully, he picked Iori up on the end of it.

"What are you-" Seiku protested, but was cut off.

"Just watch," Sain said, calmly, a smile on his face. Pushing his arm up, he forced the sheath off the sword, along with Iori. Seiku's wife came around the corner.

"Iori!" She screamed.

The sheath came down, sliding onto the blade as if it were drawn and being put back.

"It's called mid-ari reverse sheathing. Not many swordsmen can do it. What do you think?"

Seiku made no reply.

"I'm shocked to hear that the last sword isn't here. Shakku's swords are some of my favorites. Yes indeed, I might just mess up the second time I'm so shocked."

"Iori," Seiku ran, panicked, towards his son. Sain forced him to the ground with another of his swords.

"It's rare that I do the same trick twice for people, so watch closely..."

"Wait!" shouted Seiku's wife, kneeling down beside her husband, "The last sword isn't here. It was offered to the Hakusan shrine as a God-sword."

"Is that so? Good, it exists. That was cruel of you, lieing to me like that. So I'm gonna take a look, and I'm gonna take the boy with me, as insurance." Sain picked up Iori with his sheath and slung him over his back. He began to walk away, then stopped and turned to look back. "Don't tell the police about this. I'm not afraid or anything, mind you, but Kishuna-sama told me not to cause trouble. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you do." Sain left, Iori screaming and crying for his parents.

* * *

"I dont' care what Canas or Himura say. I'm going to make Seiku forge a new reverse blade wo dao," Leila promised herself, as she walked down the street towards the Arai's shop. A new sword was what Himura needed to win, and maybe if she got it for him, he'd tell her about the Oniwabanshu and Jaffar-sama. 

"All I need to do is give him one more push and -"

"Why did you tell him?!" Leila heard Seiku sob. She rounded the corner and found him sitting helplessly on the ground, his wife nearby. "That sword is a godsword. Since it was offered immediatly after being forged, it hasn't been drawn, making it the only one of my father's blade's not to be stained by blood. If that man gets his hands on it, my father's legacy will eternally be as a maker of tools of death."

"But what of Iori? I know your father's pride means alot, but Iori's life..."

"Fool. Didn't you see his eyes? They didn't say 'I love swords.' They said 'I love to kill with swords.' He'll want to test the blade on whoever's closest."

"Iori..."

"I quit making swords in this time of peace. Why can't the world just leave me in peace?"

"Tell me the details," said Leila, from behind Seiku, "Please. Hurry and tell me."

* * *

Leila bolted to a nearby tea shop. 

"Auntie Oshige!" She yelled, in a desperate tone.

"Oh, Leila," said the old woman, Oshinge, with a smile, "You're back in Kyoto,"

"There's no time for talk, Auntie. Get me Lu. Number one."

* * *

Karel and Canas sat talking in the other room, wondering what the cheapest way was to fix the broken wall. Thinking he heard something, Karel turned to look out the hole in the wall, only to have an extremely fast bird fly into his already injured forehead. 

"Oro!" he cried, clutching a nearby hankerchief to his head, to stop the bleeding.

"This is Lu. Number one from Oshije," Canas said, taking the bird.

"Oro?" It was a question.

"The note's from Leila..." Canas looked up, gravely, "It appearst that Seiku's son has been taken captive by one of Kishuna's men."

Karel's eyes widened. Then, without warning, he snatched the message from Canas and lept out of the broken wall.

"Stop Himura-kun!" Canas protested, "You don't stand a chance with your broken sword! Come back!"

* * *

"Sheesh...Kyoto roads are so confusing," Sain muttered, over the the crying of Iori. "Still, I wonder what sort of killing masterpiece Shakku's last sword is - " Sain stopped abruptly. Karel blocked his way. Sain's eyes strayed to the sword at Karel's waist. 

"I'm guessing you ain't no pilgrim to the shrine. Who are you?"

Karel removed his bandage, revealing his scar. Sain grinned.

"A cross-shaped scar..."

"Let the boy go."

"You must be the famous Sword Demon. I keep hearing about you. You're smaller than I thought, and rather girlish to..." Sain paused, considering this. "If you really are the Sword Demon, you must be after Shakku's last blade as well."

"No. This one seeks a different blade. If you want Shakku's last blade so dearly, then take it. But let the boy go first." Karel's voice cut like a knife. It was threatening to say the least.

"Trying to avoid a fight? I can see why. What that broken sword of yours, you don't stand a chance against me. However, I don't see much fun in beating up a guy who can't fight back, and Kishuna-sama said that when I met an enemy, I either kill him or die. And..." Sain used his mid-air sheathing technique to hand Iori from a tree branch, "Even when I do get the sword, there's no fun in not testing the edge on something. I honestly can't think of anything I've wanted to cut more. So, sorry. Request denied. A fair fight?"

"You know of this one's handica, plus you take a hostage and you call that fair? You're a twisted man." Karel's grip on his sheath tightened.

"Oh, I'm not so twisted," Sain replied, raising his unsheathed sword, " I just..." he slashed. Karel blocked. "...Have a sense of humour." He lunged. Karel sidestepped and pivoted.

"If you're going to lunge at me, come with something faster than Ephidel's gatotsu!" As he pivoted, he drew his sheath, slamming it into Sain's back. The Ryukansen. The swords on Sain's back shattered.

"Man, that woulda been ugly if not for those beloved swords of mine," Sain said, getting off the ground and shaking himself off. He gripped a pair of swords, one in each hand.

"And they came at a very high price." Swiftly, Sain removed half the hilt for each sword and fit the parts with the blades together. The product was a sword with one hilt and two blades.

"Renbato, repeater," Sain explained, "An early sword of Shakku's. Two wounds close together are hard to stich up. So, even if I miss a vital spot, I'll leave a wound that festers until disease kills ya!  
Sain attempted another charge. Karel followed suit, sliding his sheath into the space between the blades. Gripping both ends of the sheath, he twisted it, shattering the Renbato.

"Is this all you are?" Using the ryushosen, Karel slammed his sword into the pit of Sain's stomach. Sain landed a few feet away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Iori. You'll be down in a minute." Karel smiled up at the child, who smiled back.

"Well, guess I was underestimating you," Sain muttered, struggling to his feet. Karel glaned back at him. 'I hit the sugetsu pressure point. How is he still standing?'

"Sorry Iori. This may take longer than I thought."

"Stop talking to that stupid kid! Look at me while we're fighting! Else I'll slice him in half!"

Karel turned around, his eyes narrowed into a deathglare.

"So...you have a gameface to, huh? You know, I wouldn't have held back if you showed it t'me straight off." Sain tossed off his cloak. Steel was wrapped around his abdomen.

"That's what stopped the ryushosen...those steel belts."

"Indeed, but it's much more than a belt."

* * *

"Gramps! You just got here?" Leila yelled at Canas, who was coming up the other way. They stopped at the foot of the temple stairs, the Arai family in tow. "Where's Himura?" 

"He ran out as soon he read the letter. I couldn't catch up."

"But his sword's broken! I was counting on you!"

"Don't get mad," Cansa started up the stairs, "Just hurry."  
"Damn! The battle's already started," Leila muttered, when they reached the top. Though it had lasped into a staring contest.

"He can be suprisingly short-tempered, Himura can," Leila noted.

"Though, I believe him to be the calmer of the two right now," Canas remarked.

Seiku on the other hand, was anything but calm. He had immediatly tensed when he saw Sain's belt, and now he was certain why.

"Himura! Be careful! That's a sword he has about his waist! It's one that my father made at the pinicle of his skill!"

"What?!" Leila and Canas both exclaimed.

"I am called "Sword Hunter" Sain," Sain boasted, "And now you'll see why."

His hands moved quickly. Karel didn't catch them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Karel caught movement. A long flash of silver.

"This is my favorite sword of all. Hakujin - The Thin one."

Sain had unravelled the sword from his abdoment and had sent the end shooting towards the back of Karel's head.

"Don't get to close!" Seiku yelled. Karel pivoted, avoiding the initial attack. Sain grinned and flicked his wrist. The sword twisted and doubled back on itself, burrowing itself in Karel's thigh.

"There. Now you can't dance around anymore," Sain smiled, catching the sword.

"Hakujin was forged as thin as possible without losing any strength. The user is then able to switch the direction of the sword at a moment's notice. It's impossible to avoid the sudden changes of the blade with that injury." Seiku's explaination made it sound like Karel had already lost. Sain's grin widened.

"Been awhile since I had an audience. Guess I'll take this to the climax. Let's see how you handle the Orochi pose." Sain thrust the sword up in the air before pulling back with both hands. The sword tore along the ground in waves. Karel pulled out his sheath, blocking the attack, but sacrificing the bottom half.

"Not bad," Sain nodded, "But there's more."

The sword sped towards Karel's head, coming off the crest of the wave. Karel pushed off the ground, but his leg prevented a proper evasion. Karel rolled over his shoulder, a large hole in his wake. Karel glared at Sain, his breath coming in large, heavy, gasps.

Seiku watched with hard eyes. Karel didn't stand a chance. His wife looked at him, concerned.

"Let's give him Father's sword," Seiku said finally. "We'll give him the sword, save Iori, and leave the battlefield. With the Osakan distracted, we can use this time to save Iori."

"And use Himura as bait," Canas concluded.

"Look, Himura knows that without his sword, he's not much, but he's here to save your son regardless," Leila snapped.

"I never asked him to," Seiku replied. "He fights on his own."

"Seiku-san, I have raised this girl like a father," Canas sighed, restraining Leila, "I understand that children come first. But can you understand why Himura-kun fights on his own?"

They watched as Karel evaded another strike, just as closely as the first.

"Would you give up already?!" Sain yelled, frustrated, "This is starting to bore me."

Karel's only response was his intense glare.

"Your eyes are starting to bother me. This game should be over now, but you hang on persistantly. Why would someone like you sacrifice himself for one little child anyway?"

"Many lives were taken by this one, years ago," Karel said slowly.

"So, you're bragging now? It was in the past. No one cares anymore."

"So many battles and bloodshed, all leading up to this new era. For the moment, we have peace, and children do not have to grow up knowing those battles or bloodshed. Though worthless to you, this child is of an age that must not be destroyed. Even if it costs this one's life, Iori will be returned to Seiku-dono and his wife." Karel looked Seiku, who drew in a sharp breath. He knew what Karel was planning. He was to rescue Iori, while Karel distracted Sain.

"Why..." Seiku whispered, earning himself a funny look from his wife.

"You act like some kinda hero, making me look like the bad guy. Now I really am annoyed," Sain nodded, "So let's end this now. I'll be the one making a new era with my sword, and under Kishuna-sama."

"No you will not," Karel replied. "An era is not created by swords, but by those who wield them."

* * *

Next time: The Battle Concludes. A New Sword is Found 

Will come soon, I promise


End file.
